Keep Holding On
by vrukalakos
Summary: sequel to New Teammate New Love, featuring Tim and my OC Bella. Slight Tiva throughout the story and AbbyxOC. Bella and Tim are engaged and the wedding approaches. What lies in store? Well, being related to Gibbs, agents at NCIS & more...let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

_So, the sequel has FINALLY gotten up on fanfiction. I apologize that it's taken so long but life has been up. I would like to thank all of my previous reviewers and I hope that I see you all again for the sequel. _

_So, I don't have much of it planned out like the first one so I can't guarantee a daily posting, but I will try to have at least 2 a week. _

_Oh, in no way do I own NCIS. That belongs to CBS and Bellisario. I do however own 3 seasons on DVD. I do own Bella and any other family members later created. _

~*~

It had been an interesting month to say the least. Tim was all moved into Bella's house, and the team was learning to function with the newly engaged couple. Abby had been hounding Bella about wedding plans, and dates and all the other things that go along with planning a wedding. Rather than giving in to her friend, Bella repeatedly tells Abby that they are in no rush to get married, that they want to enjoy engaged life for a bit longer.

Abby of course refuses to accept that answer "Come on Bella, at least go over colors with me!"

Rolling her eyes, she thinks of an easy way to get Abby of her back. "Gee Abby, I was thinking yellow, or maybe pink." Bella snaps her fingers, "I know we could do orange."

Abby looks at Bella, and you can see the Goth visibly cringe, "No way in hell am I wearing any of those colors! What makes you think that I would be crazy enough to wear pink? Do I look like Malibu Barbie?" She asks, gesturing to her piggy-tales, mini-skirt, black shirt with a scull and cross bones, her various studded jewelry, and her platform boots.

Bella smiles evilly at her friend, "Not at all. That's why it'll be perfect. However, I will reconsider if you leave me alone about wedding plans longer then five hours."

Pulling a face, Abby turns back to her machine, "I will get you to actually talk about the wedding, just you watch Future Mrs. McGee."

Bella laughs and shakes her head at her friend's antics, "Abby, we don't even have a date set yet. Why bother planning all this out when it could be changed in an instance by a simple date change?"

The Goth shakes her head, "Colors are easy, and so are dates. It's the venue, the weather and the time of year you chose that's going to be difficult to work with."

Sighing, Bella rubs her hand over her face. "How about spring? Are you happy with that?"

Abby smiles "See that wasn't so hard. Now all we have to do is eliminate the ugly colors you rattled off earlier. Oh! I know, what about red? Or blue?"

Bella shrugs, "Either way I guess. Just really depends on what it looks like." 

Abby grins, "Then it's settled, you, me and Ziva will go shopping soon. No getting out of it either!" She says, pointing a finger at Bella.

_Oh dear lord._ "Depends on the day Abby. Things are going to get chaotic for a little bit."

Abby raises her eyebrow, "Chaotic how? Isn't Tim all moved in?" 

Bella laughs, "Yes but Gibbs birthday is coming up then its Halloween, Tim's birthday, and then the holidays."

"After the holidays it'll be spring time, so the sooner we go shopping the sooner we can get things started right? How about Saturday? I'll have to go ask Ziva if she's open. Next week I have that party…"

Bella just smiles as Abby's rant fades away into background noise. She loves her to death, but man that girl could talk! Seeing her turn away from her, Bella quietly slips out the lab door to be met by a solid, warm body.

Glancing up quickly she brings her finger up to her lips, "Shh, Uncle Jay, Abby is talking about wedding shopping. I can't take it anymore."

Inwardly he smiles, but he just smirks down at his niece. "You should have known it was coming as soon as you said yes. It's going to happen sooner or later."

Bella snorts as she glances back at the lab door, "I would rather she be gagged."

Laughing, he just shakes his head at her, "Get upstairs, I'll hold her off."

Smiling in appreciation, she bolts for the elevator. Seeing Gibbs step into the lab, the elevator doors are closing as she hears Abby's voice, "Where did Bella go?"

~*~

(6:30 pm-Same day)

Stepping inside, Bella instantly notices the smell of food as she heads for the kitchen. "You're cooking?" she teases as she sees Tim by the stove.

"Well I could have waited until you got home, but I wasn't really sure when that was since I've been home for the past hour."

Giving him an apologetic look, she leans up and kisses his cheek, "I know, I'm sorry. Abby literally jumped me as I stepped out of the elevator demanding to know wedding details. I managed to sneak out the back stairs when she wasn't looking. I swear, I think she's put a locating beacon on me or something."

Chuckling, Tim looks over at her, "What did you tell her?"

Pulling herself on to the sink counter to sit, she looks over at him, "About?"

"Wedding details. What did you tell her?"

Bella shrugs as she grabs an apple slice off of a plate before Tim goes to smack at her hands. "Nothing new from earlier. I was thinking spring, possibly outside." Bella smiles as she thinks back, "I did however threaten the wedding colors would be yellow or orange."

Mentally picturing Abby's reaction to the threat of orange or yellow, he shakes his head. "You're brave when it comes to Abby. Had I done that, I probably would have been smacked upside the head."

Reaching out, she rubs the back of his head, "Aww, its ok Tim. I wouldn't let her do that to you."

Giving her a quick glance, "Somehow, I don't feel very comforted by that last statement."

Crossing her arms, "well fine then" she replies sliding down from the counter, "See if I protect you from her wedding wrath later." Slipping out of the kitchen, she moves to the living room plopping down on the couch. A few minutes pass before she feels his presence. Picking up one of the couch pillows, she throws it behind her, smiling when she hears it hit her target.

"Do you always have to do that?"

Leaning back so she can see him, "Do you always have to stand in an open area?"

Gesturing around him, "Bells all we have is open area, so yea I kind of have to."

She grins as her playful mood shines in her eyes, "Then so do I."

Throwing the pillow back at her, she throws her hands over her face to protect it as he runs forward, blocking her on the couch as his fingers go for a specific spot along her side. Hearing her burst of laughter, he knows he's found her ticklish spot.

Giggling, she squirms under his touch. "Stop touching me." Almost instantaneously, his hands were gone and he was standing at the foot of the couch. Giving him a curious look, "Why are you down there?"

"Well, you said for me to stop touching you, so-" Tim replies as he's cut off by another thrown pillow. Grinning at her as she rolls her eyes, Tim plops down next to her after she sits up. He wraps an arm around Bella's shoulders as she lies against his chest, "So you were thinking spring?"

Bella nods her head; "I wanted it to be nice outside, which left us with the spring or well…now."

"Any place special capture your attention?"

"Well," she leans away to look at him, "what do you think of the Jeffersonian? It's local and they have a gorgeous garden."

"We'll look into it and see if they'll let us. If that's where you want, that's where we'll be." Seeing her face light up, he can't help but smile. "So you know when and where, what else is there?"

"Invites, colors, shopping," Bella replies with a shudder, "food, music, flowers. Oh, and who we want in the ceremony."

"That doesn't seem too complicated. The shopping is the main thing and everything falls into place after that."

"I guess so, I just really hate shopping."

Reaching up and playing with a piece of her hair that had fallen in her face, "The sooner you get everything out of the way, you won't have to worry about it later. Besides, do you really want to deal with the holidays worrying about wedding plans?"

Bella scrunches up her nose, "No, I guess not." Letting out a small sigh, Bella gives Tim a knowing glance, "Abby got to you didn't she?" Getting silence, she lets out a small laugh, "Had she explained it like you did, I probably wouldn't have run for the hills."

"So you're not mad at me then?" Tim asks cautiously.

Smiling at him she shakes her head, "Not in the least. I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Watching and waiting until he gets off the couch, she moves behind him before smacking him on the back of the head. Seeing his glare she smirks, "I never said that I wouldn't smack you," she replies before taking off running through the house to get away from him, laughing the whole time.


	2. Three Questions

It was a few days after Tim got Bella into figuring it was time to start wedding plans, and Bella had been heavily debating who she was going to have as part of her wedding party. Ziva and Abby were a must naturally, but she didn't have many other friends that weren't involved in the military...well outside Ziva and Abby, there weren't any others.

Down in the gym, Bella walks over to the mats signaling for Ziva to spar with her. Waiting for the Israeli to join her, Bella stretches and gets into a fighting stance.

"Angry again, Bella?" Ziva asks, remembering the last time they were on the mats.

Bella laughs and shakes her head no, "Not at all Ziva. But since you're the only one who knows Mossad moves and the fact Tony doesn't like to spar with you. But if you don't want to practice with me..." she says giving Ziva a wink.

"I never said that I didn't want to practice with you, Bella. Besides, you know as well as I do that Tony is a big baby. Let's see how you've improved, yes?"

Bella smiles and moves forward before striking out to grab Ziva's hand. After exchanging a few punches and avoiding some holds by Ziva, Bella looks over at her, "Zi-" stepping back to avoid being kneed, "I have-" Bella strikes out before snapping back quickly, "a question."

Dodging the moves Bella tries to throw at her, she ducks. And traps Bella's right arm behind her back "And what would that be?"

"Would you be my maid of honor?" Bella asks, looking over her shoulder at the woman behind her.

Releasing Bella's arm, Ziva walks around to face her. Shock was written on her face as she looks at her friend, smiling, Ziva asks, "Really?"

Bella nods eagerly, "I couldn't think of a better person up there next to me besides you."

"Well," Ziva starts, still catching her breath, "I would be honored, Bella."

Bella smiles as she pulls Ziva into a hug. "I haven't gotten the dresses picked out yet, but I'll let you know as soon as I do. And don't worry, Abby has already forbidden any light colors."

Ziva laughs, "I can agree with Abby, no light colors, can you really see me or Abby in pink?"

"No, but it was awesome to torment her with it. You should have seen her face," Bella laughs remembering her face from the other day.

"I wish i could have seen her face," Ziva laughs. "You have not told her about your decision yet have you? I do not want to be there, she may be mad considering she was the other half of Team Tim and Bella."

"I haven't yet, but I'm sure Abby will understand. I'm hoping she'll accept being a bridesmaid. But thank you Ziva!"

Nodding, Ziva picks up her towel and bottle of water, "Not a problem, Bella."

Bella grins and grabs her towel, looking around the gym to see where the guys were, "So, has Tony said anything yet?"

"No not yet, should he have?"

Bella grins to herself, before looking away from the guys, "No."

"What has he done now?" Ziva asks, wondering what in the world would make Bella ask if her boyfriend has said anything out of the ordinary.

Standing in the boxing ring, Tony looks over at the unsure male agent across from him. "Come on McGee, I'm not going to hurt you."

Mcgee shakes his head, "sometimes I'm not so sure, tony."

Tony scoffs at him, "Thanks for the vote of confidence there. I said I was sorry after the last incidence. I wasn't expecting you to go down so fast."

Giving Tony a 'sure, whatever' look, "You nailed me in the stomach than my face. How did you not expect that Tony?"

Tony grins sheepishly, "Yea, you have a good point there. But look, I'll take it easy with you ok?"

Tim rolls his eyes before putting his hands up to block his face, just in case. The boys battle it out back and forth; each of Tony's jabs is met with Tim's arm, affectively blocking it from hitting him. "I have to say I'm impressed Probie, I think this is your longest time alive in the ring."

Tim grunts in response, knowing better than to fall for Tony's trick to get his guard down, "Thanks Tony." After blocking a few more hits, "Bella and I were talking about the wedding the past couple days and I need to ask you something,"

Tony shakes his head no, "Whatever it is, I am not going to help decide wedding details. If something goes wrong, I do not need to be smacked by Bella and by Ziva."

Blocking a punch to his face, "It's not wedding details. I know better than to come to you for advice."

"Well what is it?"

"Be my best man?" Tim remains defensive as he sees Tony's posture change.

"Really? You want me to be your best man, but why? I've constantly teased you since you joined."

Tim barely relaxes his stance, "Well, besides all of that, you've also stayed a loyal friend, like when the cop was killed or when you decided to rescue Ziva from Somalia. Or at least, I like to think of you as a friend."

A grin spreads across Tony's face as he nods, "I'd be honored Probie."

Tim smiles in response right before acting like he was going to throw a punch and his leg knocks Tony's out from underneath him as Tony tries to step back. Needless to say, Tony falls to the ring's floor ungracefully. "That is cheating."

Tim's smile widens, "Always have to stay aware Tony, you taught me that."

Tony stares up at Tim, surprised at the quick responses that he currently has. "What have you been doing, you never use to be that fast in the ring before."

Tim shrugs as he leans down to help Tony to his feet, "Just been practicing a lot more. Nothing much besides that."

Hopping out of the ring, Tony shakes his head at Tim as the girls walk up. "There is no way you could improve that much that quickly."

Tim turns and smiles at Bella, "Bella's been a pretty good teacher. With Ziva fighting with her, I had to step up my game so she wouldn't cream me when we spar."

Tony grunts unhappily, _maybe I should ask Ziva to spar with me. No_. "Sure, whatever you say."

Tim rolls his eyes as Ziva tells Bella she's heading for the showers. Tim heads in the same direction after grabbing his water bottle and bag. Bella starts after Ziva before stopping and walking up to where Tony is grabbing his stuff.

Bella leans down to Tony's ear, "You shouldn't be surprised by his faster reflexes Tony. He has to keep up with me after all."

_She did not just mean-,_ staring at her, his eyes are wide as she winks at him before taking off after Ziva into the women's locker room.

Heading down to Abby's lab, Bella grabs a Caf-Pow for the happy Goth, knowing that without a current case she probably had run out of the one she had earlier that day. Deciding to take the stairs instead of the elevator, she reaches the floor to hear the blasting of Abby's current new band.

Waving the Caf-Pow in the air as soon as she crosses the threshold of the door, she smiles as Abby turns to greet her. _I swear it's like that woman can smell it or something._ "Hey Abby, what'cha doing?"

"The usual. Running samples from some of the cold cases to see if anything pops up in the system. What brings you and this wonderful drink down here?"

Bella smiles as she passes off the drink, "I wanted to talk to you actually. I was wondering if, perhaps, you would be one of my bridesmaids." Bella bites her bottom lip waiting for Abby's response.

"Of course I would Bella" Abby squeals, pulling the brunette into a tight hug. "Who's the other bridesmaids?"

"I was thinking of asking Sarah, Tim's sister, but I don't know what she'll say. Tim is going to ask Mark and if his sister says yes, he's going to ask Jimmy. Ziva and Tony are the maid of honor and best man."

Nodding at their choices, Abby's mind already takes off thinking of wedding plans. "That is great Bella. What about the flower girl? You guys have to have a flower girl."

Bella laughs, "We're going to ask Tim's niece Annie, Nick and Veronica's daughter. She's such a cutie Abby. I love talking to her when I get the chance."

Abby lets her go, taking a quick sip from her drink. "I've only heard of her from Tim but she seems like a cute little girl. I can't wait to finally meet her."

"Neither can I. We're suppose to go over there and visit them for Thanksgiving this year, if all things plan out right. We never know with cases and such."

Pulling into the visitors spot of an apartment she hadn't been to in over a month, Bella tries to settle her panicky stomach. It had been her idea to ask Sarah about a bridesmaid, but now she wasn't so sure. _No, you can do this Bella. Just get it over with._

Knocking on Tim's old apartment door, Bella waits fighting the urge to pace before finally hearing sounds in the apartment. The door opens to reveal Sarah in lounge pants and an oversized sweatshirt. "Bella, why are you here?"

Bella plays with her hands, watching the female McGee. "Do you have a moment?"

Gesturing her inside, Sarah moves so Bella can step into the apartment. Seeing it now customized to Sarah's taste, the apartment looks so much different than when Tim had lived there. "I know you're probably studying, but I was hoping to talk to you for a few minutes, if you had time."

"What do you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the wedding." Seeing the dark look flash in the girls' eyes, "I was coming to see if you would be a bridesmaid. Sarah I know you don't care for me, but Tim and I would really like you to be in the wedding. Tim cares about what you think of us, you're his little sister and you mean the world to him. Please, think about it." Getting silence, Bella says goodbye and heads for the front door.

Hearing a sigh, "Why did you agree to marry my brother?"

Bella turns looking at the younger girl confused, "I'm sorry?"

Her arms are crossed in front of her, her stern look watching Bella. "Why did you agree to marry Tim? Was it the money?"

"Sarah, I agreed to marry him because I love your brother. You're brother is sweet and funny and protective and loyal of people he deeply cares for. I had no idea that he even wrote books until he mentioned it when we were at dinner."

Sarah raises an eyebrow, "Mentioned it at dinner? Tim isn't one who usually brags about what he's done."

Bella shakes her head, "He was surprised Tony had made fun of him for it to me yet. That's all. Sarah, I understand your animosity and if there was anything I could do to get on your good side I would."

Sarah doesn't even blink before answering her, "Leave Tim."

_What did she just say?_ "Excuse me, did I just hear you say-"

"Leave my brother alone. Call off the wedding, everything."

Bella opens her mouth to stunned to say anything at first. Gathering her thoughts, "I'm sorry Sarah, but no. I'm not going to hurt your brother just to get on your good side. I truly love your brother and I'm sorry you feel this way. I think it's best if I leave now."

Turning away, Bella opens the door as she feels a hand on her elbow. "Bella wait." Looking at the woman beside her, Bella waits to hear Sarah out. "I wanted to see what your reaction was. He's my big brother and I just want to make sure he's not going to end up hurt in the end. He's had bad romances and-"

"You wanted to know where I really stood. I would never do anything to hurt your brother." Bella smiles at her, "want to go get some coffee and talk about it?"

"Yeah, I know a good place right around the corner from here." Grabbing her purse, Sarah closes the apartment door behind her, and the two women head off for coffee.


	3. And so it begins

Bella finds herself shocked at how much she is enjoying the time she is spending with Sarah. The young girl who was so closed off to her for the last year is now opening herself up. Sarah tells Bella of her studies, and how she is doing in her classes. Bella in return tells Sarah about what she has been doing as far as wedding plans and assures the young girl that light colors have been crossed off the list as far as gowns go.

"Do you have any idea who you are going to DJ the reception?" Sarah asks over her frappicino.

Bella shakes her head no, "We don't, why?"

Her fingers drumming lightly against their table, "Well I have this friend, and she is a music Guru. I could probably ask her if she would DJ for you guys."

Bella nods, "It couldn't hurt to try, just let me know when you have an answer."

Sarah nods and looks up at Bella, "There is something I have been dying to ask you."

"And what's that?"

Looking around as if checking to see if anyone was listening in, Sarah leans forward, "Don't get me wrong, cause he seems nice-he just scares me-but how did you survive living with Gibbs?"

Bella laughs, all these years, and this question is always number one on someone's list…

-NCIS—

After driving Sarah back to her dorm, Bella heads home, still in awe over the afternoon she just had with Tim's little sister. Pulling into their driveway, Bella smiles, Tim isn't home yet, which gives her time to figure out what she is going to tell him about her day. She walks into the kitchen and opens the sliding glass door to let Jethro in from the yard.

She sets about getting him his dinner and a fresh bowl of water. She sifts through the mail she placed on the counter, tossing out the junk and keeping the bills. She gets out the ingredients for meatloaf (egg, onion, crackers, sweet peppers). After preparing the main dish, and setting the preheat timer on the oven she gets out the vegetable and head lettuce and prepares a salad.

Jethro barks and runs towards the door, and Bella smiles, Tim's home. She hears his voice from the foyer and counts the shuffling of his feet and smiles as he wraps his arms around her middle.

Kissing the side of her head, he breathes in her scent, "How was the rest of your day, love?"

"Well, I may have figured out someone to take care of the music for the reception, so that is one thing potentially crossed off the list. I won't know for sure until Sarah calls me back with the information."

"Sarah?"

Looking over her shoulder at him, she gives him a small smirk, "Yes, Sarah. What, don't remember your own sister?"

"Wait, Sarah suggested someone for the music? When did she do that?"

Bella bites the bottom of her lip as she finishes the last of the salad and keeps her eyes on the counter, "When we went for coffee earlier today."

Obviosuly shocked at her recent comment, Tim just stares at Bella not quite believing what he just heard. "Coffee? You and her? What-when- she is still alive right?"

"No, I tossed her in a ditch somewhere and her ghost is going to magically call me on her cell phone," she smacks him on the back of the head, "Give me some credit Tim."

Rubbing the back of his head, he quickly replies, "Bella I didn't mean it like that, I just know my sister and how she's made it obvious over her dislike for you."

Bella smiles at Tim and his protectiveness over his family as well as her always warms her heart. "She was polite. We talked. We sorted out some of the problems and misunderstandings and we're good now. I wouldn't call her my closest friend ever, but there won't be any smack downs at family dinners either."

Tim chuckles, "Well that's a good thing." He kisses her softly, and says aloud, "How did I end up deserving someone like you?"

Bella grins, "Just lucky I guess." The pair laugh together, "Not that I don't mind you being romantic, but can we stop with the 'mushy' talk?"

"Whatever you want, Bells," he grabs for the wine glasses, and gets the bottle out of the refrigerator and pours them each a glass, placing them at their respective dinner places. "So other than hanging out with my sister, did you enjoy the rest of your day?"

"I did actually, both Abby and Ziva will be thrilled that Sarah is also on the 'no light colors' bandwagon."

Tim smiles, "Yeah, Sarah never cared for pink."

Bella smiles at his comment, "We have more in common than I thought."

-Bella- -Tim-Bella-Tim—

Walking into the bullpen the next morning, Bella places the coffee she has in her hand on Gibbs' desk, and then walks over to where Ziva is standing.

Ziva smiles as Bella hands over a blueberry muffin, "Good morning, Bella."

"Morning, Ziva," Bella greets, taking a sip of her coffee, "So I hung out with Tim's sister for a couple hours yesterday after I left."

Ziva's eyebrows shoot up, "Really? How did that go?"

"Surprisingly well; she no longer hates me, and I found out that she never really did, she was just trying to protect Tim from a gold digger."

It takes Ziva a moment to figure out what Bella was talking about, but she nods, "I see. She thought you were only interested in him for his money from the Gemcity books? That is ludacris, can she not see how you look at each other?"

Bella chuckles, "Apparently not. But she has only seen us together a handful of times." Movement catches her attention and she turns seeing her Uncle walk down from Jenny's office. She realizes that her wedding party would be incomplete if she didn't have Jenny be a part of it. She excuses herself from Ziva, giving her Uncle a smile as she walks past him, "Coffee's on the desk, Boss."

"Thanks, Woods."

She walks up to Cynthia's desk and asks her to let the Director know that she needs to speak to her. Soon the door opens and Jenny is standing in the frame, "Agent Woods, come in."

"Thank you, Director," Bella says, and walks into the office, sitting in one of the chairs that are in front of the desk.

"What is it you need to speak to me about?" Jenny asks.

Bella fidgets in her chair, collecting her thoughts, and then looks up, "Well, I would like for this to be an informal conversation. Right now I am just Bella and you are just Jenny. No work, deal?"

Jenny nods, "Okay. What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just had a question for you. Tim and I have been discussing the wedding for the last few days, and the wedding party is nearly complete. But there is still someone missing," she begins then smiles at Jenny. "You have been in my life for the better part of ten years, and I couldn't imagine getting married without you being involved. Would you be willing to sit in place for where the brides mother sits? I understand if-"

"I would be honored."

"Cause I know you're busy and-wait, yes?"

Jenny nods, "Yes, Bella, I would be more than thrilled to be a part of your special day. It means a lot for you to ask me. Thank you for thinking of me."

The women stand and Bella gives Jenny a grateful hug, "Thank you, Jen."

Jenny nods, "Do you know who is going to walk you down the aisle?"

"I'm going to ask Uncle Jay," Bella answers.

"Nothing would make him happier, I'm sure. Now, get to work young lady." Jenny states, her tone in between teasing and "boss" tone.

Bella smiles, "Yes Ma'am."

Heading back down to the bullpen, Bella pauses on the catwalk as Tony begins picking on Tim as usual while Gibbs is staring at his computer acting like whatever they are doing is not happening, that is until whatever Tony does somehow affects Gibbs. In a few months, this was going to be her family and she just couldn't wait.

_Ok, I am SO sorry that it took forever to make an update. Hopefully this makes everyone happy and forgives me. As usual, reviews are welcomed as are ideas or thoughts you may have. Hope everyone is having a wonderful summer!_

_ ~vrukalakos~_

_And yes, I am aware that I need to go through and fix my page breaks, as fanfiction no longer recognizes them and my previous story is now all jumbled. _


	4. Shopping with Abby before coffee

Weeks came and went as the warm months of Washington Dc were quickly fading and the cold weather was vastly approaching. At the first threaten of snowfall and Bella still having her wedding dress be MIA, Abby was growingly increasingly insistent of the girls going dress shopping, but to Bella's delight, the team had back to back cases, the latest case going into its third week. Finally taking matters into her own hands, Abby plans a surprise shopping day.

_Saturday_

Rolling over in bed, Bella's arm instinctively goes out to be met with nothing but air. Opening her eyes, Tim's side of the bed is currently empty. Listening, she doesn't hear any movement or sounds from the house. Making her way downstairs, the coffee is made and there is a note next to it. '_Bells, I had to run some errands and I didn't want to wake you. I shouldn't be out long. Tim.'_

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

The two women get out of the car and walk up to the door. "I still cannot believe you dragged me out of bed at 6a.m. to go dress shopping!" Ziva complains, as Abby tugs her up the walk way to Bella and Tim's house.

"Would you like some cheese with that wine, Ziva? We have to get to the dress stores before all the good wedding dresses are cleaned out. Once Bella finds the wedding dress then everything else should fall into place," Abby says, bringing her fist up to knock on the door.

Ziva rolls her eyes, "You do realize that this early in the morning on a Saturday no less, will have Bella angry and grumpy, right?"

Abby grins evilly, "All we have to do is feed her and coffee her up and she will be as good as she is at the office."

Ziva raises an eyebrow at Abby's retort, "Even Tim does not wake her this early in the morning." Confusion crosses her face as she sees Abby stop before knocking and instead digs into her purse, producing a key. "You have a key to their house?"

Abby just grins and shrugs unconvincingly, "You never know when you may get locked out and need a spare."

"But isn't that what Gibbs is for?"

Abby just waves her hand, "Technicalities."

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, Bella hears the front door open and close. _Tim's home_. Smiling, she bolts down the stairs as she hears a familiar female voice instead. "Ziva? What are you doing here?"

Ziva turns to see Bella standing on the stairs, "She did not tell you? Abby!"

Abby pops out from the kitchen, "We are here to go wedding shopping Bella. Grab your shoes and let's go."

She stalls, "Abby, I can't go today."

Abby grins at her, "Sure you can Bella. Tim said neither of you had any plans today. I sent him and Tony out already."

Bella stares at her friends realizing she had been conned. _Tim knew about this…oh he is going to get it when he gets home._ Sighing mostly to herself, "Alright let me get my shoes and purse."

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

_(Later on…)_

Bella looks pleadingly to the ringleader of the shopping group, "Abby, this is our fourth wedding dress shop we've been to. Can't we at least get something to eat soon? Not everybody knew we were going wedding dress shopping this morning you know."

Abby waves off Bella's comment, "After we find you a dress, trust me, this place is it. I just know it."

Bella sighs as she follows the two women in front of her. _This had better be it_. Bella casually looks around when she hears Abby squeal, "This is it!"

Seeing what Abby was holding she starts to laugh, "Red and black Abby?"

She holds the dress up to Ziva, "Don't you see it? This would look great."

Not even bothering to hide her smile, "Abby, usually you pick out the wedding dress first then match the bridesmaid dresses, not the other way around."

Grinning, Abby turns to Bella, "Yes, but you are shopping with me, remember?"

Bella raises her eyebrows and smiles, "True. But after this store, we are getting food, or else you won't even have a say in the invitations stationary. Understood?"

Abby nods, and mockingly salutes, "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!"

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

She had almost missed it. After twenty minutes of fruitless searching, she had almost given up until she spied a bit of red behind another wedding dress. Curiosity getting the best of her she reaches for it.

The dress was strapless, pure white satin except for the cuff, hem, and inset was beaded and was almost the same red as the dress Abby had picked for the bridesmaids.

Bella carefully touches the dress, "It's absolutely gorgeous."

Hearing Bella's voice, Ziva turns to see the dress in her hand. "You have to try it on Bella."

Hearing Ziva, Abby glances up and nods her head in agreement. "Yea, let us see it on."

Bella glances over at Ziva and Abby before she looks back at the dress, a smile on her face. "All right. Let's see how it fits."

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

She looks at herself in the small dressing room mirror. The dress fits her every curve perfectly, if she had the choice, she would never take the dress off, although Tim might argue that point.

"Bella, come out, we are anxious," Ziva says, tapping on the door, then turns to look at the bouncing form that is Abby, "Well, one of us is."

Smiling to herself, Bella says, "Alright, no loud squealing or mulling me, deal, Abby."

"I make no promises," Abby answers from the other side of the door.

Opening the door, she steps out and looks up at her friend's faces. Ziva and Abby are both speechless, Abby walks over to Bella, and just smiles, giving her friend a hug, "You are stunning, Bella!"

Bella hugs Abby back, "This is the dress, Abs. I can feel it."

Abby nods happily, "Let me buy it for you, please?"

"Abby, no, that is asking too much of you," Bella protests, and looks to Ziva for some help.

Ziva walks over, "Yes, Abby, that is too much."

Bella smiles in triumph, "Thank you, Ziva."

"We shall go halves, yes?" Ziva asks Abby, and smiles at Bella.

One hand on her stomach, her other hand is up to stop them. "No, guys, really, I can buy the dress, and even if it's too much, Uncle Jay can help. I can't ask you guys to buy this."

"You did not ask, Bells. We offered. Please?" Ziva asks.

Bella closes her eyes and sighs, "I'm not going to win this am I?"

Abby smiles, and hugs Bella once more, pulling Ziva into the hug as well. "Thank you, Bella."

Pulling out her phone, Abby snaps a picture of Bella in the wedding dress. "There, now I can color coordinate everything."

Bella smiles, "Well, I think I am going to go change so we can grab food. I am starving!" heading back into the dressing room, her cell phone ring and she digs it out of her purse, as she tries to one-handedly pull on her jeans. "Woods," she grunts into the phone.

"_You ok Bella?" _Her uncle's deep voice asks.

"Oh, hey Uncle Jay. Yea, just give me a sec." Biting the top of her phone, she pulls her shirt back on over her shoulders, one handedly doing the buttons. "There. Sorry."

"_Do I want to know what is going on?"_

"Abby hijacked me into shopping today."

"_Find anything?"_

Bella tweaks with her hair in the dressing room, "Yes actually. My dress and the bridesmaid dresses. Which makes me ask, could I store my dress at your house? Please?"

There is a brief pause on his side of the phone, "_Sure Bells. Bring it over when you can."_

She smiles even though he can't see her, "Thank you Uncle Jay! We're going to grab lunch, but I'll probably see you later. I love you."

"_Love you too kiddo." _

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Pulling up to a small street café, the girls pile out of Abby's car all deep in conversation with the other. As Abby finishes a story, Bella starts laughing then looks up, spotting not only Tim, but Mark and Tony as well. Smiling up at him, she turns back to Abby and Ziva, continuing their previous conversation until they reach the men. Feeling him slip his arm around her waist, she smiles up at Tim as she lightly smacks him in the chest. "Next time I find out you helped con me into shopping, I'll smack you a lot harder."

Abby grins over at Bella, "Kinky Bella. I didn't know you were into that."

Bella smirks at Abby, purposely trying to bait Tim. "Well you never asked Abby. I'm sure that there is quite a bit you didn't know. Wanna share?" Hearing Tim choke in shock, she gives him a coy smile. "Payback sucks, wouldn't you agree?"

Stunned, Tim stands watching Bella and Abby link arms and walk into the restaurant laughing. Feeling Tony place a hand on his shoulder, "You really should have seen that one coming. Have fun dealing with her today!"

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Pulling up to the all too familiar home, Bella steps out of her car and barely gets her backdoor open when she sees her uncle approach in his old NIS t-shirt and a pair of his favorite jeans. "Need any help there Bells?"

Smiling at him, she shakes her head no. "I think I got it, but would you be willing to shut the car door? I don't want to damage the dress."

Helping her make her way to the house and up the stairs to her old bedroom, Gibbs nonchalantly surveys the dress in the garment bag, "It's beautiful, kiddo."

Bella smiles as she sits on her old bed, "Thanks, Abby and Ziva insisted on buying it, it was a no win argument on my part."

Gibbs chuckles, "That sounds about right, especially with Abby calling the shots."

"No kidding, she had the nerve to drag me out of the house at a quarter to seven to go to the dress stores. I swear she is more excited than I am about getting married."

"That sounds about right," he says, then turns to look at her, "So the wedding is falling into place smoothly?"

Bella nods, "Yeah, we got the dresses, and we are waiting to hear back from the Jeffersonian on using their garden area. Everything is almost set; I just have one small dilemma."

"What's that?"

Bella smiles and looks up at her Uncle, "Will you give me away?"

Hugging Bella close to him, Gibbs smiles, "I'll never be able to give you away for good you know? You're my Bella. I would be honored, Bells."

Bella kisses her Uncle's cheek, "Thank you, Uncle Jay. You're the only one I would ask, you know. If Mom and Dad were still here I would have both of you give me away-It seems fitting."

Gibbs doesn't reply but just hugs her a bit longer, relishing in the moment that is surrounding them now. Finally releasing her, he gives her a smug grin, "So now that you've gone all girly, do you think you can still get your hands all dirty?"

Giving him a smirk with playfulness shining in her eyes, "Of course I can old man. Five bucks says I can sand your newest project better than you can" she challenges.


	5. currently untitled chapter

_Disclaimer: Ok, so I haven't put one up in a bit…I do not own NCIS or any characters. This is for simple entertainment. I do however own Bella Woods and any family sprouting from Timothy McGee. (His parents, brother, his wife and daughter…you haven't met them yet, but you will in future chapters). _

_Hope you like. Peace._

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

"Hey Probie! You're mine on December 15th." Tony says, walking into the squad room.

Tim looks up towards the ceiling and asks quietly, "Is this your idea of a joke?" Turning to Tony, he then asks, "Why, Tony?"

Tony grins, "Bella said so."

Bella's voice is heard before she is seen walking up to the bullpen, "I said what Tony?"

Getting a blank look on his face, Tony turns to Bella, "Probie is to be in my company on the 15th."

"Oh right," Bella replies, desperately trying to remind herself what Tony said they were doing. Oh well, must not have been illegal if she agreed to it

"Thanks, Honey...do you mind telling me why I am just now being informed of this?" Tim asks, rising from his desk and walking around to his fiancé.

Bella's cheeks flush a light pink as she tinkers with things on her desk, "Sworn to secrecy?" 

Tony grins, enjoying the entertainment, "Yeah, Probie. Don't ruin the surprise."

Tim looks to Bella, knowing the look on her face and the random secrecy ploy means she probably forgot. Sitting on the corner of her desk, "So should I pack anything Bells?"

Blinking a couple of times she looks over Tim's shoulder to Tony who shakes his head in the negative. Smiling at Tim she says, "Nope."

Shaking his head at her, chuckling to himself he turns to Tony, "So when and where should I be meeting you Tony?

Tony grins, "I'll pick you up at your place. Don't worry, I have it all figured out."

Tim sighs and shakes his head, "That's what worries me."

Bella just smiles sweetly up at her fiancé, "Just remember, it's not illegal and he knows if anything happens to you, I'll sic Ziva on him."

"Ziva is almost as scary as-"

"Ziva is almost as scary as who, McGee?" Gibbs says walking by him to sit at his desk.

Gulping, Tim stutters, "N-no one, boss."

Raising her eyebrow, Bella just gives her uncle a look before turning back to the paperwork in front of her. "I can think of a few people she's almost as scary as."

Gibbs smirks, "Watch it young lady."

Keeping her eyes down, she smirks as she signs the bottom of the document, "I have no idea what you're talking about Boss."

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

A few hours into the work day, the team received a call about a missing Petty Officer; Gibbs sent Ziva and Bella out to investigate where she was last seen. Bella pulls the car to a stop and the girls exit the vehicle.

"I cannot believe you do not remember what it is you let Tony talk you into; and before you ask, I do not know anything that he is planning on doing to or for or with Tim."

Bella throws her head back and growls, "Curse Tony! He must have asked me when you guys were over for dinner the other night, I had a bit too much to drink and will agree to almost anything."

"You probably shouldn't tell Tony that, he will get you tipsy more often," Ziva says chuckling.

"You've got a point."

Walking up to a house near the scene, Bella approaches a man out watering his lawn. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you had seen this woman recently."

The man barely casts Bella a glance before ignoring her and continuing what he had been doing. Bella clears her throat and again the man ignores her. Casting Ziva a quick look of "you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me" she tries a different approach.

Stepping up to the man, she pulls the watering hose out of his hand. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Bella smirks inwardly to herself, "Now that I have your attention, have you seen this woman?" she asks again, holding the picture up in front of the man's' face.

He eyes her angrily, "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. What's it to you?"

Flashing her badge located on her hip, "She's gone missing, that's 'what's it to me'."

The man snorts looking at Bella than at Ziva. "Since when did they start hiring women to be cops?"

Ziva shakes her head, and grabs the man pinning him to the wall, his arms secured and her own under his chin holding him in place, "You know, I am so sick of being called a 'cop'. I'm Special Agent David and my partner is Special Agent Woods with NCIS, now answer the lady's question before I bring you in for withholding information."

Coughing for air the man nods, "Okay, okay, lady. She was here yesterday with some guy. They looked like they were old friends until he started to yell at her and push her around. I came over asked what was goin' on and they were both shifty. He took off and the woman told me she was fine and went the opposite direction. Who is she anyways?"

"A missing Petty Officer," Ziva answers, "Do you think you could tell us what the man looked like?"

"He was tall, about 5'9"-5'11", short dark hair, Irish accent, it looked like he had tattoos on his arms, but I couldn't tell you what they were."

Bella nods after writing the information down, "Thanks, here is my card, if you can think of anything else that would help, please call us."

"Yeah sure."

Walking back to the car, Ziva takes the keys from Bella, "I'm driving this time."

Bella's eyes widen, "Lord, help me."

-Bella—Tim—

Walking off the elevator, Bella's hands have yet to stop shaking. _Never again, never again._

"Oh come on, Bella, it wasn't that bad," Ziva says, sitting down at her desk.

"Wasn't that bad? Ziva you nearly took out a mail truck, not to mention the way you swerved around the two eighteen-wheelers!" Bella reminds her friend, as Tony and Tim walk down from the Director's office.

"Hey, you ok, Bells?"

Bella shakes her head, looking up at Tim, "Never again, _never_ again. I will never be a passenger when Ziva is behind the wheel."

Tony turns to Bella, "Ziva drove and you lived to tell the tale? Kudos to you."

"I am not that bad of a driver," Ziva scoffs.

"Yes you are," the three other agents reply in unison.

Once Bella's organs caught up with the rest of her, she briefed the boys and Gibbs on what they had found out.

"I'll head down to Abby's lab; see if she can't scan the databases for men that fit the description, Boss."

"Get going," then turning to Ziva and Tony he says, "You two get a warrant to search Petty Officer Price's quarters."

"On it, Boss," Tony stands, and grabs the keys from Ziva, "_I'm_ driving, Ninja."

-Bella—Tim—

Walking into the music filled lab, Bella turns the volume down getting a mass of black pig tales in her line of sight, "Hey, what's with turning the tunes down?"

Holding up the piece of paper, Bella smiles, "I've got a present for you."

Clapping, Abby walks around to where Bella is standing, "Yay, I love presents. Gimme!" Looking down at the paper now in her hands she frowns, "Aw, its work related."

Bella laughs, "Sorry, Abs. We need to know if you can find anyone in the data base fitting this description. We need his background and any names he may have gone by and is currently going by. We think he is linked to the disappearance of Petty Officer Price."

"I'm on it," Abby says, and before Bella leaves she slips in, "But you owe me!"

Bella laughs, "Yeah, yeah."

Bella steps off the elevator and walks back to her desk. The gruff voice of her Uncle causing her to turn to him, "Is Abby on it?"

"Yep," Bella says, "And I owe her a present."

"Wait, a present?" Gibbs asks.

Bella nods, "Yeah. I teased her when I went down there and now I'm in debt to Abby."

Gibbs shakes his head, "Forget I asked?"

"That's probably best."

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Ziva, Bella and the boys are all down in Abby's lab, Gibbs walks in-Caf-Pow! In hand. "What have you got for me, Abs?"

After taking a sip of her sugary drink, she answers, "Well, my dear Gibbs, I have for you: A last known address, a name, a former job and the make and model of a vehicle."

Gibbs smiles, "That's my girl. Shoot."

"1624 Jefferson St. Rented to a Randall Brooks, last known job was a construction worker, let go because of some inner work issues-violence related I would guess, and he is driving 1996 black Ford Bronco."

Bella's eyebrows shoot up, "You got all that from a description?"

Abby grins, "You seem to doubt my abilities, Bella. That worries me."

Gibbs kisses Abby's cheek as Bella rolls her eyes and the rest of the team, including Tim, chuckle at the exchange between the two girls. "That's good work, Abs."

Shaking her head, Bella follows her team; save for her Uncle who has already high tailed it to the Directors office to get a warrant to search the house. Both couples see this as their opportunity to wrap an arm around their respective partner once the elevator doors close since they are alone.

"What were you thinking?" Tim asks Bella, "Doubting Abby the way you did. You know how she gets."

"I know, I feel stupid for voicing my thought out loud," she answers, "It won't happen again. I will apologize to her myself later on."

"Don't worry, Bella," Ziva says, "I've done the same thing before."

Bella chuckles, "I'm not surprised."

Stepping off, the couples let each other go, and walk over to their desks, Gibbs already waiting and hands over a warrant to Tim. "McGee, David and Woods go search the house, Tony you're with me, we're going to question the former boss."

"On it boss," the girls and Tim quip as they grab their gear and head for the elevator.

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Arriving at the house, Tim shuts the driver's door as Bella and Ziva emerge from the car. Tim looks over at the girls, his hand already lingering next to his weapon. Bella shoots him a look, "A little over paranoid aren't we Tim?"

Tim scans the neighborhood, a relatively nice neighborhood, "Something just doesn't feel right."

Bella smirks as they begin walking up to the house, "looks like you and Uncle Jay have been spending too much time together. Trusting in the "gut" now?"

Tim just shoots her a look as he knocks on the front door, "NCIS. Mr. Brooks, we'd like to have a word with you." They wait a few minutes before knocking again.

Ziva looks at Tim, "I am going to go check around back. See if the door is unlocked."

Nodding his head, he and Bella step away from the porch, down onto the walkway to keep an eye on the street and waiting for Ziva's call. Bella turns her attention to something next door, taking a few steps away from Tim when he sees something shine from the inside of the living room. Launching at her, they both hit the ground; Tim on top of her as a shot rings out, shattering the living room window. Scrambling to his feet, he draws his weapon as he sees Ziva attack the man, the gun knocked out of his grasp.

Ziva puts her knee in the middle of the man's back, yanking his arm behind him and grabbing her handcuffs securing them around his wrists, he over powers her for a moment, turning over on his back, but Ziva rebounds. Quickly getting to her feet, she puts a foot on his neck to hold him to the ground. "McGee, Bella? Are you okay?" she shouts out, pushing a tad harder on the man's neck just for kicks.

Bella rolls so she is on her back looking up at Tim, nodding to him to let him know that she is fine. He calls back to Ziva, "We're good, Ziva." Looking back down at Bella, he pushes some hair out of her face, "You sure you're okay?"

Putting a hand on his cheek, she nods, "I'm fine, Tim, I promise."

Nodding, he offers her his hand to help her to her feet as Ziva brings the man out the front door. "Found a knife in his pocket and on his ankle."

"Get him to the car Ziva. Gibbs is going to have fun interrogating him when we get back to base."

Randall looks at the three, "Interrogatin' me for what? What did I do that deserves handcuffing," his thick Irish accent snarls.

"You mean besides opening fire on a federal officer?" Tim asks sharply, giving the man a glare that would have done Gibbs proud.

"We share a common acquaintance," Bella responds, "Petty Officer Price." At the mention of the name, the man visibly pales as Ziva shoves him into the backseat of the car.

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

After dropping off the lovely Randall Brooks into interrogation one, the trio begin to make their way back to their desks when Tim reaches out and grabs Bella's elbow, motioning her to follow him into one of the empty interrogation rooms. Following Tim inside, Bella shuts the door to turn and be staring into his concern-filled eyes. "Tim, what's wrong?"

Reaching for her hand, his fingers lace with hers, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Sighing softly, Bella gives him a small smile and nods, "I'm a lot better than I would have been if you hadn't been listening to that gut of yours," she teases.

"Bella" an exasperated Tim sighs as he looks at her, "you could have seriously gotten hurt."

"But I didn't Tim," she states, placing her other hand above his heart, "_you_ kept me safe." Seeing him begin to contradict her, she places a finger over his lips silencing him. Pulling him into a hug, she feels his arms wrap around her back, holding her close to him. Smiling into his neck, she places a soft kiss on his jaw before pulling away. "Come on, let's go catch us a bad guy."

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Resuming their seats, Ziva mentions nothing of Bella and Tim's side trip and within minutes, Tony appears from the elevator. "You guys back already? Must have been a bust huh?"

Ziva casts a smirk at Tony, "Actually no. He is currently in interrogation awaiting Gibbs."

Tony casts a glance to Tim and Bella who say nothing, but by Tim's posture Tony knows that something of importance happened. Eyeing them, he drops his pack down by his desk. "Gibbs is on his way up, dropped some evidence off at Abby's." Getting nothing from his teammates; he walks up to McGee's desk and stares at him curiously.

"What Tony?" Tim asks, rather grumpily at the S.F.A.

Making himself comfortable on the corner of Tim's desk, "So what happened?"

"You mean besides having him draw a weapon on us, not much."

Tony turns to look at Bella before noticing something in her hair…wait, was it…green? Tony approaches Bella's desk and reaches out pulling a piece of grass from Bella's hair. "Exactly what did happen?"

Bella looks up, swatting away Tony's hand, "You mean besides nearly getting my brains blown out of my head?"

Tony pulls a face, "Well you didn't have be so graphic about it."

Bella smiles, knowing that what she has to say next will seriously damage his 'man card' for a good few hours, a day if she's lucky. "It seems you and I have something in common, DiNozzo."

"And what's that Woods?"

"Well," she says, leaning on her elbows with a smile, "The person we love just so happens to be our protection in the field."

She watches as Tony's eyes narrow, and his jaw sets firmly. He doesn't so much as clear his throat before walking away from the bullpen in a huff. She chuckles to herself, and looks over at Gibbs, who is wearing a very amused grin on his face, no doubt from over hearing what she just told Tony.

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

After wrapping up the case of the "missing" petty officer, who wasn't really missing but rather hiding from her ex-boyfriend with the help of Randall Brooks, an old and close friend of hers, Bella is the first to make it home. Letting Jethro in from the backyard, Bella heads upstairs to change from her grass-stained work clothes. Slipping into the shower and then into her comfortable lounge pants, she finally hears the faint sounds of the front door.

Making her way down the stairs, the smell of food greets her nose before she suddenly finds herself in a pair of strong arms. Smiling, she looks up to be met with her fiancés, gorgeous green eyes. "Hi to you" she purrs to him.

"Hi to you too" he counters, smiling down at her lovingly.

"What took you so long to get home?"

"There was something that I had wanted to pick up after work," Tim says gesturing to the table that is behind her.

Turning around, Bella sees a vase full of flowers before turning back around to give Tim a look. "Tim, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did," he replies, before placing his hand of her lips like she did to him earlier when they were in the interrogation room. "Something could have happened today Bells, and I want you to know how much you mean to me."

Nodding lightly, she smiles when he finally removes his fingers from her lips, "Thank you. They're beautiful Tim."


	6. Run Away Bella part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. As much as I wish I did, sadly I don't. Although, I do own four various seasons but somehow I don't think that counts. Anyway, wanted to say hi, sorry it's taken so long, and all of the normal jargon. This chapter is going to be a two-parter. My dear friend helped with a lot of it because well, she is my muse 98% of the time! She comes up with great lines/ideas. **

**Anywho, we do use a familiar town from another show. Which reminds me, I know Connecticut is more than two hours from DC but I realized that after I wrote everything so…it goes **

**Please check out Krystle's story she wrote a few months ago. It looks at how Bella and Jenny met and became close. Enjoy!**

Stepping off the elevator, Bella giggles as she gives Tim a sly smirk behind her coffee cup. Leaning down to whisper something in her ear, Bella turns red as she tries not to spit her coffee currently in her mouth. Giving him an evil look, Tim laughs as the pair slide down into their respective seats.

Placing her coffee cup down on her desk, she hardly has time to get situated when an instant message pops up on her screen. She smiles when she sees the name, and shakes her head, adjusting her keyboard.

**AssasinNinja83:** what is with the look, Bella?

**Caterpillar82:** what look, Zi?

**AssasinNinja83:** the look that says 'impure thoughts'…did you and Tim have a 'moment'?

**Caterpillar82:**….I don't even know how to respond to that

**-MovieGuru72 and ComputerLord77 have signed in-**

**MovieGuru72:** what are you two talking about?

**AssasinNinja83:** nothing that concerns you, Tony.

**MovieGuru74:** everything concerns me, Ninja.

**ComputerLord77:** no, you only think everything concerns you, DiNozzo.

**MovieGuru72:** no one asked you, Probie.

**MovieGuru72:** come on, what were you two talking about?

**Caterpillar82:** we were saying that we think its hilarious that you have the first signs of gray hair.

**MovieGuru72:** why would you say such a thing? I do not have gray hair!

**AssasinNinja83:** yes you do, old man ;)

**-GunnyAgent has signed in-**

**GunnyAgent**: quit talking over the internet! Grab your gear, we gotta case.

At the last IM all heads snap up with guilty looks plastered on each face. They each grab their gear and Bella, Ziva and Tim head towards the elevator. Tony of course is the straggler and looks up when he hears the voice of his Boss.

"Is that a gray hair, DiNozzo?"

Before he trails after Gibbs and the rest of team, he runs a hand over his hair self consciously; _I do not have gray hair! How the hell does Gibbs know about that? Or instant messaging? The man can't even use his text messaging!_

-Bella-Tim

Sliding into the charger front seat, Bella starts the engine as Tim slides into the passenger seat. Shooting him a smile as he buckles up, she adjusts the mirrors before pulling out behind the NCIS van. Placing her hand down next to the seats, Tim's hand covers hers-his fingers slipping in between hers.

Giving him a 'your-in-trouble-look', "You need to quit distracting me at work, Tim. Ziva nearly caught us."

He smiles at her, his green eyes shining with laughter, "Need I remind you Bella that you started it."

"I did no such thing Timothy McGee. I was simply drinking my coffee when you decided to bring up that particular subject."

"No. You were going through that magazine this morning. You left it wide open for me to comment." Lightly rubbing his thumb against the side of her leg, he then picks up her hand and kisses the inside of her palm. "Besides, how was I supposed to know you would take it dirty?"

Bella snorts quietly to herself, "Right. You are becoming more and more like Tony."

Tim gives her a look of shock, "No. I will never be like Tony. I don't think I could ever watch that many movies and survive."

Bella laughs and shakes her head at his antics, "Whatever you say love."

Pulling up close to the van, the two exit the car and go on with their assigned duties for the scene. Several minutes into it, Bella feels as if she's being watched but there is no one in sight. Hearing her cell phone ring, Bella reads the blocked id of the phone, "Hello." Hearing nothing, Bella pulls her phone away from her ear and looks to make sure the call is still running. Stepping away from the scene, she sticks one finger in her other ear to drown out any noise so she could hear better, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Heavy breathing is heard on the line before a man finally speaks over the phone, his voice broken as if he is having trouble breathing. "Bella?"

Bella's eyebrows furrow, her voice steeled carefully. "Who is this? How did you get this number?"

"Bug, it's me."

Bella feels her blood run cold, her voice drops down to a whisper, "Daddy? Is that you?"

"I want you to know that I always loved you."

Bella feels her throat tighten, "But how is it possible? Daddy what's going on?"

"I'm so sorry Bella. I tried to hold on but it hurt so badly and then I saw the light."

Bella stands rooted to the ground, the voice that was once her father now changed to another, one that had haunted her dreams for years. "Connor? No, this can't be real. Both of them died years ago," and with that Bella slams her phone shut. Almost instantly her phone begins to ring again, "Who are you?"

"Bells."

Bella looks over as she hears Tim's voice on the line, seeing him working on the scene…his phone nowhere in sight. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I love you Bella. You were my other half. I wish…I wish I could have seen you."

Bella's brain is coming a million miles a minute trying to process what is going on."What are you talking about?"

His breathing fades more, and gasps as if in pain. "You would have looked gorgeous in your wedding dress. Please don't blame Gibbs or Tony, they tried to save me. It just wasn't meant to be…Promise me, you'll move on. I love you Bella."

Hearing the phone go dead on the other end, Bella looks over to Tim as a shot echoes through the area surrounding them. Dropping her phone, she takes off running reaching his side within seconds; a puddle of blood already starting to form around him. Placing her hands over the bleeding gunshot wound, Bella presses down as tight as she can, "Hold on baby."

Coughing, Tim reaches for her hand as footsteps approach and Tony is by her side, "Hold on man, helps coming."

Tears fall from Bella's face, "You hear that, helps coming. You gotta stay with me Tim."

"Bells," Tim gasps in pain as his other hand reaches for her cheek, Bella instinctively moving one hand to hold it.

"Shh, don't speak. Save your energy."

"Bells," Tim coughs and blood slowly trickles out from the corner of his mouth, "I wish, I could have seen you in your dress."

Hearing the familiar words from the phone, Bella shakes her head violently, "No. No Tim, you're going to make it. We have to get married and have a family remember."

Gasping through the pain that is ripping through his chest, "I love you Bells."

"I love you too baby," she whispers as his hand goes limp in her hand. "Tim," she calls out trying to wake him. "Tim," she whimpers again when she gets no response.

Hearing the sound of the ambulance, she pulls away as the paramedics rush to his side. Watching them load him into the car as she watches from the ground next to the charger. The pain of knowing she lost Tim overcomes her and as she stares at her blood-covered hands, she lets out a pain-filled scream….

Bella shoots up awake before looking to the right of her to find Tim asleep next to her in bed.

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

(a week or so later)

Waking to the sound of the shower running at 4 am, Tim throws the covers back and walks over to the bathroom door. Rapping gently on the door, curiosity getting the best of him. "Bella? Sweetie is everything alright?" Not getting an answer, Tim opens the door stopping outside the shower when he hears Bella softly crying. Pulling open the curtain, Bella is sitting on the floor of the shower still in her pajama pants and cami shirt, which is now plastered to her body.

Shutting off the water, Tim bends down to her level to find Bella shivering. "Bella, what is going on? What were you thinking?" The rest of his reprimand catches in his throat when she looks up at him, as if just realizing he was in front of her, the lost, pained look in her eyes throwing him off guard. Grabbing a towel, Tim kneels down into the shower covering a very drenched Bella. Sitting down beside her, Tim wraps his arm around her shoulders as Bella leans against him, burying her face into his chest.

(two ½ hours later)

Bella wakes to Tim shifting her as he tries to stand, "What's going on," she whispers.

"It's six-thirty, we got to start getting ready for work," Tim replies as he begins to move towards the closet.

"No!" Bella all but shouts; "You can't go to work today. Why-why don't we stay home today, the two of us?"

Tim shakes his head, "Bella we can't just call in and say we can't come in simply because you want to."

"Please Tim," Bella begs.

Hearing her scared voice causes Tim to turn and look at her; the fear he had seen earlier once again in her green eyes, "Alright, I'll call Gibbs ok?" Seeing her nod, he sighs as he goes downstairs to let Jethro out. Waiting until he is outside to place the call, _"What can I do for you McGee?"_

Leaning against the banister as he waits for Jethro to finish his business, "Bella and I won't be able to make it in today boss."

"_Is there a particular reason why the two of you are calling in?"_

Tim sighs, "To be honest, I don't really have one. I woke around four this morning to find Bella in the shower."

There is a momentary pause as if Gibbs is trying to figure out if there is any hidden meaning behind the phrase. _"Is there a reason why her showering is concerning you?"_

"That's the thing though, she wasn't showering. She was just sitting on the shower floor fully clothed. I don't know how long the water ran but she was absolutely frozen. Then when I mentioned going to work she just about lost it. Something is going on boss, I just don't know what."

Gibbs knows his niece, and he knows that she wouldn't call in if there wasn't a reason. She will tell him in time, and right now Tim has to take care of her. "_Alright, McGee, let me know if you will be able to make it in tomorrow. Take care of her."_

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Much to Tim's surprise, they spent most of the day in the house. Bella wanted absolutely nothing to do with the outdoors, although she normally hated spending time inside. After letting Jethro out that morning, Bella was adamant on never leaving Tim's side, meaning he wasn't allowed outside either. Sitting on the living room floor, his fingers slide through Bella's hair as she lays on his chest. "Bells, everything ok? You seem kind of off the past few days."

Bella raises her head to look up at Tim, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Recognizing the defensive tone in her voice, Tim attempts to backpedal. "Nothing love. You just seem like something is bugging you. I just want to help."

"You want to know what's bugging me? You are. For once I would like to have my motives not questioned," Bella fumes as she storms up the stairs to their bedroom.

Hearing the bedroom door slam shut, Tim sighs and goes back into the living room resuming where he was sitting on the floor. Moments later, Jethro wanders into the living room lying next to Tim with his head on Tim's thigh. Stroking Jethro's ears, "I know boy but I don't know what's wrong either."

About an hour or so later, Tim decides to brave the wrath of a pissed off Bella and heads for their bedroom. Slowly opening the door, Tim steps inside but Bella is no-where to be seen. Maneuvering around the bed to check the bathroom, Bella is sitting on the floor of the bedroom, her knees up to her chest with her face buried in what looks to be a sweatshirt. Dropping to his knees, Tim lightly touches her hand to let her know he is there. "Hey," he whispers softly.

Bella sniffs, running one of her hands across her cheeks before looking up at him, "hey," she whispers back.

"Bells, what is wrong? This is the second time I've found you crying today. Will you talk to me please?"

After several minutes of silence to let her gather her thoughts, "I can't-" Bella takes a quick breath as she looks at him, "I can't lose you Tim."

"Bella, you're not going to lose me. I love you. I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

Bella shakes her head no, pushing back some of the hair that is stuck on her face revealing the sweatshirt as an MIT shirt of Tim's. "I don't mean like that." Bella takes a deep breath, "My dream-I keep. I keep seeing you on the concrete and there's so much blood and nothing I can do-" The rest of her statement drops as another round of tears start to fall down her face.

Scooping her into his arms Tim holds her close as he feels her tears soak into his shirt. Suddenly her demand to take the day off and the need to stay inside made sense. "You're not going to lose me Bella." Cupping her face so she had to look at him, "I'm not going to let that happen."

"You don't know that," she murmurs as she places one of her hands on his cheek. "You can't control what happens at scenes."

"Well," Tim brushes some of her hair off of her face, "I have Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs watching my back and I can guarantee you, none of them will let that happen. Especially Gibbs," he says giving her a look which causes a ghost of a smile. "He would bring me back to smack me across the back of the head."

"And then I would smack you across the back of the head," Bella teases quietly but the fear in her eyes still deeply rooted.

"Bells, have you ever known me to break a promise?" Seeing her shake her head no, "Alright. I promise you, I will always be here for you. As soon as we walk down that aisle, you are going to be stuck with me for life. Your nightmare was just a nightmare, ok?" Seeing her nod, Tim pulls her close against him, mentally sighing as if knowing it was only partially over.

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Taking complete advantage of the second day that Gibbs allowed Bella and Tim to take, Bella was nestled against Tim, trying to desperately block her dream out yet again. She had awakened twice during the night, each dream different. The first time she bolted up in bed she didn't wake Tim but the second time she had not been so lucky.

Stepping off the elevator, Bella takes a deep breath as Tim squeezes her hand. "Everything will be alright Bells. I promise," he whispers.

Nodding her head, he drops her hand but moves it to the small of her back to provide her some small comfort. Approaching the bullpen, the only body present is that of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Looking up to see Bella and Tim, he says nothing and returns to what he was doing, but his eyes never once leave the pair. Bella was wearing more makeup then usual which only meant 1. She had been crying or 2. She was trying to cover a bruise. One quick look at her face told him everything-she had been crying.

Not caring if they are in the office or not, Gibbs rises from his desk and immediately engulfs his niece in a hug. Feeling Bella start to shake with unshed tears, he whispers that everything will be fine, and he will make sure of it.

-Bella—Tim-Bella-Tim

Despite coming in for a half-day, it turned into a long day at the office. Another scene came up as did a major malfunction regarding the computers at NCIS. With Ziva, Tony and Gibbs working on the evidence without computers and Tim trying to fix them, Bella was down in Abby's lab. "Any luck with that blood sample, Bella?"

Hearing no response to Bella, Abby turns to see Bella asleep across the small desk she has in her office. Shrugging, she leaves the sleeping agent alone. The dark circles under her eyes were not the only indicator she has not been sleeping well, it was probably best to let her sleep then try to wake her.

_Bella and Tim were standing outside of a small restaurant in Georgetown. Strolling down the street in the cold winter snow, Bella laughs as a snowflake manages to hit Tim on the back of his neck, sending him into a fit to get rid of it. "It wouldn't be so funny if it happened to you." _

"_Sure it would, except you would probably try to get it for me instead," she teases, beaming up at her fiancé affectionately. _

_Tim does a half-nod already knowing she is right. Pulling her tighter against him, Tim places a kiss on her cheek. AS they began to cross the street, the sound of tires squeling uncontrollably catches her attention. Shoving Bella out of the way, Bella is safe but Tim is not. "No," Bella cries as she leans over him, "not again." _

_A stranger stops to help before grabbing her arm, "Bella. Bella…"_

Bella's head snaps up to find Abby's hands on Bella's arms, shaking her awake. "Abby, what?"

"Bella, are you alright? You let out this scream-" Before Abby had the chance to finish her sentence, Tony and Tim coming running into the room with guns in hand, looking around the lab for anything out of the ordinary.

After securing the room Tony looks to Abby, "What happened?"

"It was Bella. She was sleeping and then she started screaming."

After hearing Abby say: "she was sleeping", Tim immediately moves to where she is sitting and crouches down next to her as she slides into his arms. "It's all over honey. I'm alright. I'm alright."

A few minutes pass before Tony decides to speak up, giving Tim the chance to get Bella calmed down. Clearing his throat to gain the younger man's attention, "So..."

Tim looks up to Tony's waiting form and sighs knowing there is no way that Tony will let this slide. "Not now Tony."

"Well, I'm just conc-"

"Not now Tony!" Tim casts a warning look to the Senior Field Officer that pretty much screams "don't push it."

After Bella has left the room bound for the bathroom to throw some cold water on her face and try to suck up whatever dignity she has left, Tony turns to Tim. "Are you going to say what's wrong or are you going to keep saying she's fine?"

"Tony, she-"

"She's not fine McGee. Fine does not equal screaming and tears from a dream. She looks like she just lost someone."

"It's because she has in a matter of speaking," Tim replies quietly.

"What?"

"She has, at least in her dreams… or should I say nightmares? Lately, it's been the same thing…she sleeps and wakes up screaming, crying, or both. Every dream has one thing in common, my death."

Looking between the bathroom and McGee, Tony's face turns to worried, "Has she talked to anyone about this?"

Tim shakes his head, "She's only just started to talk to me. All I know is these are stemming from her past. You know about what happened when she was engaged before. Well, with our wedding quickly approaching she fears that something will happen to me."

"She knows that we won't let anything happen to you," Tony says softly, "You know that too, right?"

Tim nods, "Yes, Tony, I do know that, and on some level so does she, but her subconscious seems to have different knowledge."

- Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Splashing cold water on her face, Bella has a death grip on the sink countertop. _This is getting old!_ Sighing she stares into the mirror-a haunted, terrified person staring back at her. _You have to get past this Bella…but it's so hard to get it out of my head... Yea, but would you want yourself to be your backup right now?_ Trying her face off with the paper towel, she shucks it into the garbage as she pauses by the door. _Time to face the music._

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

She walks out of the bathroom and gets curious gazes from Tim, Abby and Tony. She gives them a weak smile, "I'm fine."

Tim holds out an arm to her, pulling her close and kissing her gently on her temple. Tony however, is not buying her act. "Bells, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Bella blinks a couple of times and looks up at Tim curiously, he only shrugs in response. But if she comes back and is more upset, then Tony will have to deal with him. Bella turns giving him a small smile, "Sure, Tony."

She follows him to an empty interrogation room and leans against the two way mirror. "What's up?"

As Tony shuts the door, he turns to her, "You know what's up, Bells. I'm worried about you and so is Tim."

Folding her arms over her chest, as if to shield herself from what Tony is talking about, she shakes her head, "Nothing, Tony. I'm fine. I've already said that."

Sighing, he continues to push. "Okay, I'm not good with these kinds of things; but I just thought that I would try to help. Over the past couple of years, you've grown on me, okay? You're like the little sister that I never had, and a majority of the time never wanted," he chuckles at the last part and gets a smile out of her. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, I'm here if you need someone to talk to. I know that I can be a real pain in the ass most of the time, but I don't like seeing you in pain, Bella. You're too happy of a spirit for being put through any kind of pain."

Bella gives him a soft smile and reaches out to pat his arm, "I know Tony" she whispers quietly, "thank you. But this isn't something you can help with." She takes a deep breath slowly trying to control her voice, "it's my skeletons."

He nods, "I know more about you then you think, Woods. I know what happened before; all I'm saying is it's not healthy to keep everything bottled up. If you won't talk to me or Tim, would you consider talking to Ziva about it? She's got her own 'skeletons' to talk about too."

Bella sits on the table; her hands are at the edges as her feet dangle down crossed at the ankle. "Thank you for the offer Tony, but no. I don't talk to Tim because I know between writing, and work, and the wedding he's stretched thin and having to deal with this too isn't fair. That and growing up, don't get me wrong I love Uncle Jay but we didn't talk about things like this. It just wasn't something that we "did." I have to do this myself.

"I'm not gonna be able to change your mind, am I?"

Bella shakes her head, "No, you're not. But thank you for trying."

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

After attempting to get Bella to open up, Tony decides (with Gibbs permission of course) to put the case on hold until the morning when things would be running properly and that the team would go to his house for dinner and possibly a movie to unwind/relax.

Tim and Tony have already headed to the elevator; Ziva waits for Bella to finish what she is doing on the computer. After Bella shuts down the computer she picks up her purse and slips her sweater on, and turns to Ziva, "I still don't know why Tony has to drag you into this."

Ziva shrugs, "All he said to me was that you and Tim could use a date night and that we were to go out together."

"Ziva," Bella begins, raising her eyebrows, "Tim and I are perfectly fine staying home." _Believe me, I'd rather us be home with this going on. Being out in the open too long is a risk-I can't lose him._

"Do not tell that to me, this was Tony's idea," Ziva replies, stepping onto the elevator with her. "Besides, he did have a point. When was the last time we went out and had fun together? Since we have been so busy planning the wedding and cases we haven't had time to catch up. It will be fun, Bells."

Closing her eyes and heaving a sigh, she turns to face Ziva, giving her a small smile, "Okay, okay. Tim and I will meet you guys at your place. Should we bring anything?"

Ziva shakes her head, "I believe we have everything."

Bella nods and spends the remainder of the elevator ride silent as she keeps biting on the inside of her lip. Stepping off she bids Ziva a farewell before catching up to Tim who had been waiting beside the car for her. Sliding into the passenger seat, she buckles up by the time Tim gets to his side and gets into the driver seat. After leaving the yard and on their way to Tony's house, Tim rests one of his hands on her thigh as a comforting gesture. Pulling up to the house shortly thereafter, they arrive minutes after Tony and Ziva. Feeling Tim's arm wrap around her waist, she smiles up at him before snuggling against him.

"I know I don't seem happy about this now, but I'm sure I'll be thanking you later," she says, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

Tim smiles down at her, "I know sweetie." Kissing her forehead, he pulls her into a hug staying that way for a few minutes until Ziva calls to them and tells them to get inside before they become popsicles.

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Tony tries his hand at cooking, he really does, but after burning the first batch of noodles-how he managed that, Ziva will never know-he decided to let Ziva take over. Walking out to the living room, he gives Tim and Bella his famous grin, "Sorry, I decided to take a break and let Ninja cook."

Tim nods and Bella just grins, "You burned it, didn't you DiNozzo."

Squinting his eyes at her he picks up his wine glass, "Shut up."

"Love you too Tony," Bella retorts before getting up and wandering into the kitchen to see if Ziva needed a hand. After being basically chased from the kitchen from Ziva, Bella wanders over to Tony's infamous dvd collection. "Would you mind if I picked out a movie?"

"By all means, pick out whatever."

Grabbing a film she had never seen before off the shelf, Bella wanders back to the main sitting area before handing the movie to Tony and rejoining Tim on the couch.

"Zi, is dinner almost done, or do you want us to start the movie without you?" Tony calls out to his girlfriend.

"Which movie is it?" she calls back.

"Bella picked out _The Cell_," he answers

"I have about ten more minutes in here; go ahead and start it; you have had me watch that movie several times."

Tony sets up the surround sound and pops the movie into the player. Turning to Bella once he's seated he says, "I didn't think you one for the Sci-Fi movies, Bells."

Bella shrugs as best she can since she is resting on Tim's shoulder, "Well, I didn't feel like torturing you boys with _The Notebook_or _The Last Song_. Though, I could if I wanted, I noticed that you have them on your shelf near the top."

Tony's smirk fades, and he clears his throat nervously, "They're Ziva's."

"No they are not!" she calls from the kitchen, "You know I am not into the 'Chick Flicks' Tony."

Tim and Bella chuckle at her response. Shaking her head, Bella just says, "Start the movie DiNozzo."

About ten or so minutes into the movie, Ziva serves the dinner she prepared and tops off everyone's drink. She takes her place next to Tony on the couch, telling them to 'chew down' and the response she gets is three voices correcting her with 'chow down'.

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

The movie finishes and Tony asks, "So, what did you think of the movie, Bells?"

All heads turn towards the silent girl, discovering she fell asleep at some point during the movie. Tim smiles softly and kisses Bella's head softly and turns towards Tony. "Sorry, Tony. She's been having a rough couple of weeks as you know. I just don't know how to help her get through this."

Nodding in understanding, "You guys are welcome to stay in the guest room."

Tim smiles gratefully and stands, scooping Bella up in his arms, "Thank you, Tony."

"Anytime, man," he says, and leads them to the spare room, turning on the hall light to eliminate the bedroom enough for Tim to place her on the bed. "We'll see you guys in the morning."

Tim nods, "Alright, sleep well, Tony."

- Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Walking into his and Ziva's room, he finds the former Mossad agent sitting on the bed, her legs folded in front of her. He smiles and walks over to her giving her a soft kiss. "Dinner was wonderful, Zi."

She smiles softly up at him, "Thank you. I really need to teach you more about cooking; I do not know how you lived before me."

"Ha, ha, ha," Tony mocks, then winks at her. "Take-out, mostly, but I don't have to worry about that anymore, now do I?"

"No, you do not," she chuckles, and then turning serious she looks up at him with worried eyes. "What is going on with Bella?"

Tony sighs, he knew this question was coming, but he still isn't prepared to answer. "All Tim told me was that she has been having night terrors. She refuses to talk to anyone about them; he's been doing all he can and all he knows about them is the end result is always his death. He thinks it's because of how close their wedding is and the outcome of her previous engagement."

"Connor's death," Ziva whispers softly, and Tony nods. "Poor Bella; she knows that we will not let anything happen to him, yes?"

Tony nods, "But her dreams don't."

"I do not understand."

"Bella knows we won't let anything happen, but the fear is deeply rooted into who she is. That and our job is full of danger and we can't be protected all the time," Tony replies thinking back on the years ago when he contracted the Y Pestis plague, "and that slim chance is feeding her fear."

- Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

_Running through the park, although rather cold since it is still February is something that the couple loved to do, especially with Jethro even though he didn't care for the cold either. Halfway home from the run, a person in black steps out grabbing Bella. Trying to fight them off, her antics do nothing as the man counters everyone. Grabbing Bella's necklace, the person goes to take off when Tim intervenes, when out of nowhere a blade materializes. The blow an instant kill._

_Her tears fall as she gets to Tim side, before her gaze looks back up to see the person in black round a corner. "Tim, I'm so sorry," she whispers kissing his forehead before she gets up and gives chase to the mystery attacker. Rounding the corner, Bella sees them further up ahead of her. The chase goes on for several blocks as Bella is slowly but surely gaining ground on the suspect. Making a wrong turn into an alley, the attacker is half-way up a fence as Bella grabs their ankle and wrestles them to the ground. _

_Getting an elbow to the solar plexis, Bella lands a solid punch to their gut and grabs the mask before being tossed to the ground. Kicking their leg out from under them, Bella fights to pin the attacker to the ground to find herself staring…into her own face? A kick to the chest, sends Bella flying…_

Snapping her eyes open, Bella stares into the dark for several minutes the last image running through her head. I did it…I killed him. Hearing the steady, even breathing of the man beside her and the snoring coming from down the hall, Bella knows the others are asleep. Quietly slipping from the bed, Bella grabs her shoes and jacket, looking back at the sleeping form. She had some soul searching to do before this would end. Tim deserved her at her best, not being haunted from demons long since past.

Making it out to the living room so far without getting caught, Bella grabs her bag before slipping out the door, easing the door shut without disturbing the sleeping occupants within. Hailing a cab outside Tony's apartment, Bella stares out the window silently knowing that the drive would be at least an hour; that is if the roads were plowed where she wanted to go.

To Be continued

Please review, reviews are helpful in what you guys like/don't like and let me know what you want to see.

Oh, the wedding chapter will be up before we hit chapter 10 I think. Just so you know.

Peace!

Oh, and krystle's fanfiction account is -NCISxBonesxOTH- Please let her know what you think of Bella and Jen!


	7. Runaway Bella part 2

**Disclaimer: So, again I do not own NCIS. Bella is mine however so…also I forgot to say what the title of Krystle's Bella and Jenny story was. It is called One Day you will. So please, please, please check it out. **

**Oh, I don't own Stars Hollow or any characters within. Peace!**

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Stretching out his muscles, Tim rolls over glad to know that Bella hadn't waken once during the night. Hopefully her dreams were finally behind her…except there was no Bella beside him. Sitting up he glances around the room, maybe she is out with Tony and Ziva. Getting dressed, Tim steps out and shuts the door as Tony rounds the corner. "Hey man, sleep ok?"

"Great Tony, thanks," he answers, "I guess Bella did to, she didn't wake at all last night."

Tony smiles, glad that she actually got some sleep, "Great. Where is the sleeping beauty?"

Tim narrows his eyes in confusion, "Isn't she out here with you?"

"No," Tony answers with a shake of his head.

"Huh," Tim shrugs, "maybe she went out for a jog."

Tony nods, "Or to the gym. I think it's a bit too chilly for a jog, Probie."

"Are you guys going to stand in the hallway and talk all morning? Or are you going to get in here and eat breakfast?" Ziva calls from the kitchen.

The boys chuckle and Tony says, "We'd better get in there, its better than getting hit in the face by a searing hot spatula."

"I heard that, Tony!" Ziva shouts.

Walking into the kitchen, Tim head over to the cupboard and grabs some plates arranges them on the table, "So you slept well, McGee?" Ziva asks as she flips the French toast.

"Yes, thanks for asking Ziva. Bella seems to have slept well too. She didn't wake up during the night."

"That is good," Ziva says, "where is she anyways?"

Tim shrugs, "She wasn't in bed this morning when I got up. You haven't seen her?"

Ziva shakes her head, "No." Walking over to the table by the door, Ziva turns back to the guys "Your car keys are still here, McGee, but her coat and shoulder bag are gone."

- Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

"Are you sure this is where you want off Miss" the cab driver asks as he pulls over to the side of the road, allowing Bella to get out.

"Yes, thank you" she responds politely but firmly, handing him the cab fare money.

Stepping out onto the frozen ground, Bella surveys the area around her before heading forward. She needed to think, and well where better to think then in a small town that Jenny introduced her to one summer she came home from the Navy.

Looking around, the town didn't seem to change much in the last ten or so years. The gazebo in the middle of town was her favorite spot when she first discovered this tiny town. From the gazebo you can see everything the town has to offer. She pulls her jacket tighter around her body, and heads towards the small structure, alight by white Christmas lights.

The businesses in the town were just barley starting to open at this early hour, and the few residents that were wondering around kept giving her odd looks-she's a new comer in this small close nit town, and she is sure she'd be front page news in their little newspaper. She chuckles softly at the headline she would get: **CRAZY LADY IN THE GAZEBO-HAVE YOU SEEN HER BEFORE? WHAT IS HER STORY?**

A half an hour passes and she realizes that she isn't alone anymore. She looks up to see a string-bean of a man dressed in khaki pants and a button up shirt. "Hello."

She raises her eyebrows, "Uh, hi…?"

Apparently this was an open invitation to the tall man, who takes it upon himself to sit next to her, "I'm Kirk."

Blinking a few times, Bella replies, "Okay."

Taking in her appearance, Kirk notices that she seems troubled, "Got something on your mind? Mother says I'm a very good listener."

Bella raises an eyebrow at the rather odd man but can tell that he means her no harm. _Please tell me I am not meeting the town DiNozzo. "_I'm fine thanks. Just got a few things on my mind that I need to sort out."

The man nods, "Sounds like you came to the right man. I've worked as a grief counselor for a few weeks. Have you lost anyone?"

Bella quickly looks around the man to scan the area around them,_ how the heck did he know? _Still a little confused at the man beside her, "No, not recently anyway."

"Well, in my experience, it's always best to talk about it. And maybe a fresh set of ears would do you good," Kirk says and then turns towards her. "Hey, you never said what your name was."

"Uh, Bella. Bella Woods," she replies

"Mother has a cat named Bella," Kirk says in response, then chuckles a little, "Woods is a funny last name. Though I guess it works, cats have to scratch their claws on something don't they?" He asks, trying to joke, and laughs to his horrible, horrible joke.

_how are you suppose to respond to something like that?_ "Oh, well I'm sure she will come around to you," Bella states managing to hold in her laughter that threatened to come out.

Shaking his head no he starts, "No, I don't think that's likely. All I do is walk past her and she takes me down. Wanna see my battle wounds?"

"I'm good but thank you for offering Kirk," Bella says raising her hands slightly in a stopping motion. "I'll take your word for it."

"Wow," he says in shock. "Not even a new comer in town wants to see my scars." shrugging it off he asks her, "so, want to go grab some breakfast and coffee? I know this really great little diner."

Opening her mouth to decline, the sound of food reminds her that she has yet to eat anything from last night's dinner. Against her better judgment, she nods her head, and gives him a grateful smile. "Sure."

"Great," he responds, standing up. "My girlfriend LuLu will love you. Come on, its not far."

_Girlfriend? oh i hope she's not imaginary._ Grabbing her pack, she stands and follows Kirk tugging her jacket around her (mainly for warmth but she figures the sight of a glock may scare the poor man). Trying to be polite, "Have you lived here long Kirk?"

"All my life, went to school here and worked in just about every business in town. Except _Luke's_," he answers, and opens the door with the same name on it for her. "But he will come around one of these days."

"No he won't, Kirk," a man in a plaid shirt and backwards baseball cap says in passing, as if knowing what the two were talking about.

"Morning, Luke," Kirk says, ignoring the comment.

Bella watches casually but the feel of this place reminds her of when her and Jenny came so many years ago. The small town homey feel always had a place in her heart (it was like Stillwater after all). "Hello," she says quietly to the man behind the corner.

Pouring the young girl a cup of coffee, "Hi. You got a cell phone?"

"Uh, yes," Bella answers, and watches as the man shakes his head. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"I hate them," he answers and points to the 'No Cell Phone' sign behing him.

Bella nod in understanding and turns off her cell phone in front of the man so he can see she won't disturb business.

"Thank you," he says sincerely, "If only my other customers were as considerate of the rule as you are."

Bella smiles, "I don't understand."

Looking past the young girl, something in his eyes change and Bella swears she can see the starting of a smile, "You will soon enough."

The bells over the door jingle and soon you hear a voice call out, "Oooh, Lucas, I need coffee!"

Turning around to see who the voice came from she chuckles. She remembers this woman, vaguely. Jenny and her both agreed that this girl was entertaining. "No you don't," Luke says.

"Yes, my friend I do," she says, leaning over the counter and giving the man a small peck on the lips, "You know that I am much more tolerable once I've had my coffee."

Bella smiles and laughs to herself, hmm...doesn't that sound all too familiar as her mind wanders to Tim and his cracks he's made about her blood actually being coffee and only Gibbs could be her donor. "I'll uh, just be over here," she motions to the table that is closest to the window.

As she walks away, she hears the woman ask who she is and hears Luke answer that he doesn't know but that she came in with Kirk, who just notices now, has wondered off. She chuckles to herself when she hears the woman say, "The poor girl doesn't know what she's in for with Kirk does she?"

_Yeah, I knew he was a few sheep's short of a shaving..._

The chair opposite her scratches across the floor, and she looks up and into the crystal blue eyes of the woman who wanted coffee, Bella gives a polite smile. "Hi," she says.

"Hey," the woman returns, "I'm Lorelai, what brings you to Stars Hollow?"

Hearing the woman's name, Bella's heart clinches in her chest and her stomach drops. "What did you say your name was?"

"Uh, Lorelai," she repeats. "Why, do we know each other?"

Bella shakes her head, "No, no we don't. I used to know a 'Lorelai' a long time ago is all."

The woman's face lights up, "Really? What happened there?"

Taking a shaky breath, Bella averts her eyes. "She's dead."

- Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Tim throws his cell onto Tony's couch in frustration, "She turned her phone off. It went right to voicemail."

"We will find her, McGee," Ziva says calmly.

"Ziva, do you know how hard it is to find someone who doesn't want to be found?" McGee grumbles before grabbing his keys.

"Where are you going?" Tony calls out

"Home. Hopefully she's there."

- Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

After searching their house all Tim learned was that Bella has been there and apparently showered in changed as the clothes she had been wearing were currently in the hamper. Her car was still in the driveway and her phone was off. Maybe she was at the office.

Walking into the bullpen, Tim looks around, taking note that Bella's desk is empty and her belongings are not in sight. He turns around to catch a very angry looking Gibbs coming down from Jenny's office, and Jenny trying to catch up to him. "You _lost_ her, McGee?" Gibbs's voice echoes through the building.

"Jethro-"

"Boss...I...we went to bed, she was already asleep, and she didn't wake up like she has been. When I woke, I figured she was out in the living room with Ziva or Tony."

"McGee! Where. Is. Bella?" Gibbs says, not taking the younger agents answer.

"Jethro, calm down," Jenny says, placing herself between the two men. "Bella is tough; she can take care of herself. 

"I don't know," McGee all but shouts back at his boss, his emotions getting the better of him. "She went home at some point. Don't know when or where she went after that. She doesn't have her car; her cell is off so I can't even trace it. I don't know how to find her."

Not taking his eyes off of Jenny, Gibbs says, "You'd better start trying harder."

The older agent walks off, and Jenny turns around. "I'll deal with him as best as I can, but you and the rest of the team better get a move on. I've given your current case to another team, right now Bella is being classified as a 'Missing Person'. Get to it, McGee."

McGee nods, thankful to have a level-headed director at least. Going to his desk, he prints up a picture from his computer before heading to the elevator. As the door opens, Ziva and Tony are getting off as Tim goes to step in. "Where you going McGee?"

"Searching Bella's common spots: the cemetery, the bookstore, maybe even Gibbs house."

"Anything we can do?" Tony asks, more of wanting Tim to ask for their help then demand it on him

"I need someone to call hospitals and the morgue."

Tony stops the elevator before it closes, "We'll find her. I promise."

Refusing to believe that her best friend was killed, and momentarily losing her composure, Ziva's hand comes in contact with Tim's cheek, "Don't ever say that she is dead, McGee!"

Tony pulls Ziva towards him, "Calm down, Ninja, he's just covering all of his bases." Looking up at Tim who is rubbing his cheek, "Sorry, McGee, she's just worried."

"I know Tony I am too," Tim replies, no hints of anger in his voice_. I just can't make those calls myself..."_maybe she'll show up before long. Besides, Jenny's made it a Missing Persons case. Her picture will hit the FBI and local LEO offices."

Tony nods, "Alright, I'll start calling around. Zi, you go down and fill Abby in."

Nodding, Ziva turns and gives Tim a small hug, "I am sorry that I smacked you, Tim. We will find her."

"I know we will Zi." His eyes flicker towards the stairs where he sees a still fuming Gibbs, "I just hope we find her soon."

(Back in Stars Hollow)

Looking down at her watch, Lorelai stands, "Well, I have to get to work."

Bella nods, "Okay, I don't want to keep you."

"Yeah," Lorelai nods, then offers, "Would you like to tag along? Kirk has probably forgotten about you by now."

"Kirk seems like a-how do I put this nicely?" Bella wonders aloud, "He seems like a 'special' individual."

Laughing, Lorelai nods, "Yeah, he's special." Bella watches as she walks towards Luke, giving him a kiss and saying she'd see him later for lunch. "Okay, let's go."

Bella decides to button up her coat instead of holding it closed, and follows Lorelai out of the diner. "Um, where's your car?"

"You don't need a car here. Everywhere is within walking distance, and besides, walking to and from work keeps Luke off of my back about exercise."

Bella laughs, "You guys been together long?"

Lorelai smiles happily, "We've been together six years, married for two." Noticing the ring on Bella's finger Lorelai asks her, "What about you?"

"Huh?" Bella asks, and then looks down at her hand. She mentally slaps her forehead, "Um, we're engaged; been together for a year and a half."

"Is he from here?"

"No, we're both from DC."

"Oh, you're a long way from home," Lorelai notices, "What brought you here?"

_Nosey little town…_ "Um, I just needed to think, I guess."

"Second thoughts about the wedding?"

"No, nothing like that-at least I don't think so," Bella answers. "I've just been going through some stuff, and had to get away. He doesn't even know where I am."

Lorelai just nods in understanding, "Split without telling him where you were going?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I've been there," Lorelai says. "But I'm sure you will work through it. This town is full of listeners."

"I've noticed. Not that I'm not grateful for your town's hospitality, but I came here to think quietly. Do you know of any place here that I can be alone for a while?"

Rounding the corner to the Dragonfly, Lorelai nods, pointing towards the building. "You can use one of the rooms. We've got stables too, you can take Cletus out for a ride, there's a trail that takes you out to the pond, or through Historic Stars Hollow."

"Thanks," Bella says, smiling at the thought of horseback riding, "I'll stick to the room for right now."

After stepping into one of the rooms, Bella looks around noting all the windows and possible exits. Old habits die hard. Dropping her bag onto the bed, she sits in the middle of the bed and pulls out a large pad of paper before staring at it. Sighing, she writes down a single word in the center of the paper: Family. Slowly she begins to write more words; death, Gibbs, Love, Tim.

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Well, to say that his search turned into a bust is more of an understatement then anything. No recent sign of her anywhere, several voicemails later and even a call to her grandfather proved to be a waste of time. No not a waste, at least we know where she hasn't been…great you narrowed down 5% of Washington DC Tim. Just have to check the other 95%. Downing his third cup of coffee he steps off the elevator, "Any luck yet?"

"Hospitals do not have any Jane Does fitting her description or any Bella Woods/Gibbs/McGee," Ziva announces, resulting in a look from the two men. "I wanted to be thorough."

"Morgues had nothing on anyone matching her description too. I checked into cabs but there are over fourteen different companies that patrol out there, and none of them were called in. And since we don't know when she left, there were over thirty people who fit into the time of when we went to sleep and woke up. Twenty of those were women."

"What about the description we put out to the local LEOS?"

"Checked them twenty minutes ago; still nothing."

Tim grumbles to himself as he drops into his chair, 'So we have exactly what we had an hour ago-nothing."

Tony looks over to Ziva with a determined look on his face, "Not yet McGee. Ziva, here's the first ten cabs. I've got the rest. McGee, why don't you go talk to Ducky. Maybe he'll have some insight as to where she could have gone."

(bit later)

"Most were to downtown DC, a few to Alexandria, and one to some place in Conneticut."

"All right, we'll split the DC ones. Probie, Bella know anyone in Conneticut?"

'Not that I know of. She's never mentioned it before, so I don't think so."

Unbeknownst to them, jenny had been standing overhead when she heard the word Connecticut. Smiling to herself, she strides to her office. She was off for a drive.

- Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

(Two hours later)

Pulling into the small town of Stars Hollow, Jenny Shepard smiles as she remembers bringing Bella here one time when she was on leave years ago and Jethro was in Russia. The two of them had enjoyed the small town. Stepping into the diner, Jenny takes no time walking up to the bar countertop. "Hello,"

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"I am looking for a young woman who may have been here earlier," Jenny pulls out a picture the most recent picture she has of Bella; conveniently her and Tim's engagement photo.

Luke recognizes her as the woman who had come in with Kirk immediately, "She in some kind of trouble?"

"No, but I take it you've seen her."

"Poor girl came in with the town nut. My wife works/ owns the Dragonfly Inn and she took this girl with her," Luke gives Jenny directions to the inn and when the red head walks out, he calls Lorelai to give her the heads up.

Deciding against driving, Jenny is soon walking up the pathway of the Dragonfly Inn, a gorgeous little inn that seemed to compliment the small town well. Opening the single door, the inside already makes her feel welcomed and knows that whoever owned this place definitely took pride and care of it. Seeing a gentlemen at the counter talking to a woman behind the counter, she waits patiently.

"But Lorelai, you have to!"

"No Taylor, I don't have to do anything."

"But it's going to be the end of winter festival."

"Taylor, I am not going to hang up some ridiculous sign-"

Jenny clears her throat gaining both of their attention, "I apologize, but I am looking for a young woman."

"Right, the brunette girl. Quiet. I think she is still up in her room. Do you want me to go get her?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Noticing the stare she's getting from Taylor, "please tell her I'll be outside."

Waiting until Lorelai walks off, "Hi, I'm Taylor the town selectman. Welcome to Stars Hollow. Who are you and what brunette girl are you talking of?"

Jenny just raises her eyebrow at him, "a friend of mine." Looking towards the stairs, she turns and makes her way outside on the porch. Several minutes pass before the door opens and Jenny turns to see Bella step out. "Jen? What are you doing here?"

Turning towards the young girl, "The better question is, what are you doing here Bella?"

Bella sighs and both women smile as Taylor exclaims in the other room 'Did you see that? She had a gun, Lorelai!'

_Great, I forgot my coat in the room. _"Look, it's not what you think, Jen."

"It's not what I think? How do you know what I think, Missy?" Jen asks in a very motherly tone. "All I know is you don't have your cell on and McGee, Abby, Ziva and Jethro have been searching for you all over the globe. You left in the middle of the night; do you know what kind of thoughts has been running through our heads?"

"Look, I'm sorry I just took off as you put it, but I had to think, Jen. I needed to be by myself; and since Uncle Jay and Tim don't know about this little corner of the world, I figured I'd be safe here."

Jenny shakes her head, "That is no excuse, Bella. You didn't even leave Tim a note. Abby's a basket-case, Ziva slapped Tim across the face, and Tim has been checking every morgue and hospital from DC to California."

"Wait Ziva slapped him? Poor Tim. Well, at least I'm not listed as a Missing Person." Bella notes Jenny's quietness, "Right, Jen?"

"Well, since you had gone missing, it made sense at the time to label you as a Missing Person. You are a federal agent after all Bella."

Groaning, Bella reaches into her back pocket and extracts her cell phone. Turning it on, her phone tells her she has seven messages. Before getting a chance to dial a number, her phone starts to ring with an incoming phone call. "Woods."

"Bella! Where are you? Where have you been? Why haven't you answered any of Tim's messages? Scratch that, you broke rule 3!"

"Abby, honey calm down. I'm fine. Nothing's broken, scratched, or dented ok? Now, can you tell me where Tim is?"

"He's down in Autopsy talking to Ducky. Bella are you coming home?"

"Soon, Abs. Right now I got to call Tim ok?" Hanging up with the spastic Goth, Bella dials in the extension for autopsy. The phone rings twice before the older voice of Ducky answers, "Autopsy. Dr. Mallard."

"Hey Ducky, is Tim still down there?"

"Yes, Timothy is still here. Hold on a moment my dear."

_Sweet Ducky no doubt worried about her but is putting Tim above him_. "What is it Abbs?"

"Just because Ducky says 'my dear' doesn't automatically make me Abby, love."

"Bella! Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tim. I needed to get away and think for a bit. I didn't realize everyone would go on full alert."

"Well you just left in the middle of the night, and your phone was off. Do you know the thoughts that were racing through my mind? I thought that I'd lost you, Bella."

"I'm sorry Tim," regret and sorrow in her voice, "I just…I woke up last night and needed to wrap my head around a few things. For the phone, I apologize. I was in a diner and they ask for phones to be off and I didn't think to turn it back on."

"You didn't think to turn it back on? I have been thinking you were dead," Tim nearly shouts into the phone, "Not to mention Gibbs hasn't said more than two words to me, and DiNozzo is the 'Golden Agent'. What got into you?"

The dream flashes in her head, "You wouldn't understand, but I am sorry."

"You've always been able to talk to me. I can't understand if you don't want me to, Bella."

"It's me. It's always been me," she whispers into the phone, admitting that small fact almost tearing her heart in two.

"What are you talking about?" Tim asks, confused. He doesn't know what she has been thinking about all day or what she's been going through since she hasn't spoken to him. "You're not making any sense, honey."

"The person from my dreams- the one that goes after you." She pauses to let it register, "It's me."

"Honey," he whispers into the phone. "You aren't going to hurt me. Nothing you can do will cause me to leave you in any way."

Who said anything about leaving?" Bella sits down on the stairs of the inn. "I just, I couldn't...What am I suppose to do with a dream like that? I killed you Tim. I can't just ignore that."

"Honey, I think you need to talk to someone," Tim suggests. "Maybe you and Ducky can sit down and talk. Or we can go to someone more experienced in this line of medicine."

"Thanks, so you think I'm crazy." Bella grumbles into the phone, "Thanks for that vote of self-esteem their Tim."

"No, I never said you were crazy, Bella. Don't put words in my mouth. You are going through something really terrible and I want _my_ Bella back," he says, "Think about it, when was the last time we actually sat down and talked, and last night does not count. I know you were putting on an act to throw Tony and Ziva off."

"You think I don't? Do you think I want to wake up with nightmares, Tim? How exactly am I suppose to talk to you about this? Hey, honey you died in my dream again?" Bella takes a breath, "and did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't want Tony and Ziva to know? That i didn't want them to worry about it either."

"They are going to worry about it whether you tell them or not, Bella. They love you," Sighing, Tim shakes his head, "look, I know that you need this time to think, and I hope you come home soon. Call your Uncle and let him know you're fine. I'm tired of being accused for losing you."

Agreeing to do so, Bella bids him farewell before hanging up on him. Placing a call to her Uncle's cell, it rings once (no doubt seeing her name and flipping his phone up violently. "Where are you!"

"Well, hello to you too Uncle Jay," Bella comments in a normal tone.

"Bella Marie Woods, answer my question before I get irate."

"From the sounds of it, you already are," she shoots back at him. "I'm fine. Would you please mind telling me how, or rather why you are saying Tim lost me? I'm not lost. I know exactly where I am." 

"Well, we didn't young lady. Do you have any idea what we've been through today? Jenny had to give our current case to another team, and made you a Missing Person's case," he barks into the phone. "You know I hate losing a case."

"I am aware that she did and I'm glad to see that losing a case is more important to you," Bella snaps back at her Uncle. "I left because I needed to think, so quit blaming him." 

"You know that you're more important than any case I work, why do you think I've been working on finding you? Where are you?"

"If that was true, you wouldn't be so mad you lost a case; besides I doubt Jenny would have issued a Missing Persons all on her own." Bella sighs knowing that isn't enough, "I'm safe-Connecticut."

"I'm more mad at the fact that you took off, damn it!" Gibbs takes a moment to collect his thoughts. "What part of Connecticut?"

Debating between telling him or not, she finally caves, "Stars Hollow." 

"Never heard of it," Gibbs says, "What's in Stars Hollow?"

"My sanity," Bella replies dryly. 

Gibbs chuckles, "Honey, in this family, 'sanity' doesn't exist."

"Trust me, I'm beginning to agree with you on that," Bella says before staring out at the ground around her. "You know, I think mom would have liked it here."

Gibbs smiles at the thought of his sister-in-law. "You'll have to take me there sometime, Bug. I'm sure she would have loved being anywhere with you. She loved you more than anything."

Bella nods and wipes the back of her hand against her cheeks, "You know, they even have a woman named Lorelai. She owns the inn here."

"I'm sorry, Bug."

"What are you sorry for? It's not like you named her or anything," Bella says quietly before clearing her throat. "I uh, need to head back in and get my pack then I'll be heading home."

"Alright, we'll see you soon," Gibbs says.

"And quit torturing Tim," Bella tells her uncle.

"Ah, ruin my fun."

Bella shakes her head at her Uncle's antics before hanging up the phone. Opening the door to the inn, Taylor pulls away, no doubt listening to her conversations. "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to let you know that it is against town policy to carry a gun around in town."

"Ok." Bella replies before moving around the older, crabby man. "Have fun trying to explain that to your police officers."

Returning back down with her bag in hand, she walks up to Lorelai, "Thank you for the room and I'm sorry if my presence upset anybody."

"I'll have you know missy," the older man begins, and pokes Bella in the shoulder, "this town doesn't need police officers, we are a crime free town."

Bella points to her hip where her badge is resting, "Not anymore, Mr. Town Selectman, you just assaulted a Federal Officer." Seeing the fear rise in his eyes, and the humor rising in Lorelai's Bella continues, "But, I'll tell you what, since this is your first and your _last_ offense, I'll give you a head start. Go, before I change my mind." 

After paying for the room at her insistence, Bella and Jenny make their way back to where the car was parked. "We got a long way back home," Jenny says climbing into the backseat.

Bella smiles at the obvious suggestion, "And I have a lot to talk about it seems."

Jenny nods slowly, "Shall we?"

Work at NCIS seems to have become less stressful, much to the delight of not only the MCRT team but to the people who had to hear/deal with a very pissed off Gibbs. The team perks as they hear the ding of the elevator but find only Director Sheppard stepping off the elevator. "Everything alright Director?" Tony questions, not realizing in the chaos earlier that the director had left.

"Everything's fine DiNozzo. McGee, follow me please."

After catching up to Jenny, McGee looks over at the director, unsure if he was in trouble or if something came up. "Director is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine McGee. Need you to do a debrief in conference room 2." With that, Jenny turns and walks away, leaving a very confused Tim in her wake.

Heading to the conference room, Tim opens the door to see Bella standing by the window, her eyes staring out. Shutting the door, he stands there unsure what to do.

"Don't I even get a hi?" she teases lightly turning to look at him, but the uncertainty in her eyes.

Tim walks the distance to her, and wraps her in his arms, his nose filling with the scent of her raspberry shampoo. "I was so worried about you, Bells."

"I'm sorry Tim, I didn't mean to worry you. You have to believe me," Bella whispers as she lays her head against his chest.

"How did you get in here without anyone noticing?" Tim questions, suddenly realizing that her name didn't go off when she got onto base.

"Jenny," Bella replies sheepishly. "Jenny showed up and gave me a ride home."

"Wait, you called Director Sheppard to come get you?"

Bella bites her lip, "No. She knew where I went apparently. You see, it was a small town her and I went to once when I was on leave."

Tim nods, knowing how close Bella and Jenny are. He holds Bella closer, "I'm just glad you're safe." Knowing he's pushing the subject, he still asks the question. "Did you talk to Jenny at all?"

"I did. She offered some advice and helped me understand things a little better," Bella says quietly, listening as best s she can to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

Kissing the top of her head, he sighs in relief, "So no more disappearing acts? I don't want to go through that again."

"Well, maybe one more disappearing act," Bella says glancing up at Tim. "What say you about getting out of here and going home?"

Tim chuckles, "Home sounds good, but first I think you need to go see Abby and Ziva, they've been stir-crazy all day."

"How about tomorrow?" Bella asks hopefully, "I just really want to go home."

Tim nods, "Tomorrow and you're calling them tonight to let them know that you're fine, deal?"

Bella crinkles her nose in thought before nodding, "Deal. Now, let's see if we can't sneak you out of here."  
- Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

It seems like she's been away for longer than a day. Walking into the house, Jethro is at her feet almost instantly, he may be a dog, but he knew something was up, considering how many times Tim was at the house during the day, and Gibbs as well. She walks into the kitchen and sits at the counter, placing her bag at her feet.

Tim walks in shortly behind her, dropping his bag next to hers. Her eyes watch him carefully, "Living room?" Seeing her nod, they walk to the living room as he grabs her hand, gently pulling her down next to him on the couch. "So, do I have to drag the information out of you or are you going to share it willingly?" Tim asks, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Bella nuzzles her face into his chest, "Ask away love; what do you want to know?"

"All right, easy one; where did you go?"

"Connecticut," she says relaxing as his fingers start to play with her hair.

"Connecticut? So that was you?" I knew I should have checked into that cab fare," Tim chastises himself.

Bella lightly taps his chest as if telling him it was ok, "I know how to stay hidden Tim. If I didn't know what to look for, you would have found me."

A few hours later and dozens of questions asked and answered, the pair were stretched out along the couch. Hearing his phone ring, Tim excuses himself from her side as he made his way to the kitchen. "McGee."

"Hey, Probie, how is she?"

"Good. Better." Tim's forehead furrows in confusion, "how did you know she was home?"

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am," Tony says, then chuckles lightly. "Gibbs, Abby, Ziva and I were watching you guys from the Directors office. It was like a silent movie."

"A little creepy," Tim shakes his head at the thought, "She just wanted to come home. She promised to call Ziva later this evening, Abby too. She felt bad just slipping out on you guys."

"All that matters is she's safe. I was just checking up on her, she didn't look to good in the conference room."

"Shook up mainly. She had a long talk with the director on their way back. Finally found the cause of her nightmares from the sound of it."

"Well, I hope she gets a peaceful night's sleep," Tony says, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Tony, see you guys tomorrow." Hanging up the phone, he makes his way back to the living room and stops at the entryway. Bella, laying on her arm with her hair splayed in every direction, was out cold. Carefully lifting her, he heads for the stairs when he hears her whisper in her sleep. Smiling at her words, he lays her in bed before joining her himself

_**Alrighty, the end of the two- parter. I want to say thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter and I'm excited to say I picked up a new reader! Yay. Well, hope you enjoyed part two. Thanks.**_

_**And remember, reviews make me happy. **___


	8. The coundown begins &old faces reappear

_**Alrighty, so I apologize to the readers who thought Gibbs was a little harsh to McGee in the previous chapter. But thank you for your input and telling me that. Let's me know what to work on. This chapter looks at the last month before the wedding. Week 1 will NOT be on this chapter, it will be on the next one (for good reason!). **_

_**Oh, I do not own Callen from NCIS:LA. It's not really a crossover, but he does make an appearance for a few chapters. **_

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

The snow is beginning to melt finally as the winter months in Washington DC are finally passing, and it couldn't come any sooner. Having sent out the last of the wedding invitations the week before, the wedding seemed to be approaching faster than they expected; only a month to go.

With everything going smoothly, all that they need was to keep track of the guests for food and they were good to go, or so they thought. A loud knock on the front door brings a pajama-clad Bella to open the door, "Abby? What are you doing here?"

The bouncing Goth just grins at her, "We need to go shopping!"

"For what?"

Abby shakes her head at Bella, "We have to get you honeymoon clothes, silly."

Bella looks at her like she's crazy, "Does it have to be right now?"

"Why?" Abby's eyebrow raises as she looks around, "Were you and Timmy doing something naughty?"

"Abby," Bella hisses at her, her face growing a faint pink. "I told you we weren't doing anything sex related until after the wedding."

"Right," Abby smirks giving her a wink, "We all know how that goes Bella."

"Believe me or don't believe me, I don't really care. I have a month and then all wedding things will be over and I could not be any happier about that."

Abby smiles and laughs at the brunette, "I bet you can't wait," she adds raising her eyebrows.

"Abby," Bella laughs swatting at her friend, "you are incorrigible you know that?"

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Following behind a very bouncy Abby, Bella tries to keep up while fighting the crowd at Union Square. "Where exactly are we going Abby? You already insisted on the new swimsuit I didn't need," _and a few mini-skirts and dresses…_

"You'll see. We're almost there," she calls back, no doubting enjoying the fact Bella is at her beck and call. "See, we're here."

Bella stops and looks up at the store before shaking her head no, "Abby no. I am not going in there."

"Please? For me Bella?"

"Nope."

(ten minutes later)

Abby grins as she grabs something off the shelf and turns to Bella, "What do you think about this one?"

"Abby, I do not need lingerie but thank you for the thought. Can we go?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Abby clicks her tongue at her, "You and Tim have been sex free for how many months now? We need something to make Tim's mouth drop and want to ravage you on the spot."

Completely dumbfounded at Abby's last remark, Bella stares at the Goth and blinks several times attempting to gather a response. "You know, I don't even know how to respond to that."

Abby grins, "You really don't." Tossing the scrap of clothing in the basket, she picks up three more in different colors, "I hope you aren't hoping to see sites, cause I don't think you'll be leaving the hotel."

Bella's face turns a bright red as she stares at the forensic scientist, "Abby-I-" Clearing her throat and taking a deep breath, "As much as I love your advice sweetie, don't you think one or two would suffice. I mean, what makes you think that's all that will be on Tim's mind?"

"He's a guy, Bella," Abby points out, as if Bella would have forgotten that little fact about Tim. "No matter what they say, they always have sex on the brain."

Bella shakes her head at her, "I seriously doubt that...well, unless you're Tony. I don't think he has much room left in that brain for anything outside of sex. We picked Hawaii for the gorgeous weather and the sites."

Abby nods, "I've been there before. It's nice. Ooh, you need more swimming suits than just the one; Hawaii calls for multiples."

Bella looks down at the bag which holds her new 'swimsuit' if that's what it could be called. "The bikini you picked out is more than enough Abby. Especially since you said we won't be leaving the hotel anyway don't you think?" Bella says hopefully.

Abby sighs, "Fine. You hungry?"

Bella jumps for joy internally at her small victory, "Food is good. What are you in the mood for?" Bella asks as they approach the checkout line.

Abby shrugs, "Thai? You pick, I know you don't like shopping, and I've been dragging you around."

"Thai sounds great, haven't been able to eat any in a while."

The salesclerk notices the abundance of lingerie that Abby had thrown in the basket. Smiling up at the two women, "Did you ladies find everything you need?"

_That and then some,_ Bella thought to herself

Abby grins, and picks up something off of the display on the counter, looking down, Bella cringes, and she swears she can see the young man on the other side cringe too. _Really, Abs? Raspberry flavored edible body lotion?_

"We do now," Abby answers and looks at the poor man's name tag, "Thank you Justin."

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

~~~Los Angeles-NCIS Office of Special Projects~~~

Dropping his pack next to his desk, he heads to the stairs when he stops and turns back around seeing an envelope sitting in his inbox. _I never receive mail. Who?_ Grabbing the rather light envelope, he looks around the office before shaking it.

"It's not a bomb if that is what you think Mr. Callen," the older voice of his boss, Hetty.

"I never receive mail, who's it from?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Callen, I'm not psychic. However, it originated from Washington DC before being rerouted to our office."

Callen's green eyes flicker pack to the small envelope in his hand, the only one he knew in DC was Gibbs but Gibbs knew how to get in contact with him if needed (MTAC). Deciding to open the letter, he sits down and rips the seam open as a note card and a picture slide out onto his desk.

_G.,_

_I wasn't sure where do send this, so I left this in the hands of Director Sheppard. Hopefully this finds you soon and without any serious injuries. __ Miss you. _

_XOXO, _

_B._

Setting down the note card, Callen's gaze turns to the picture: Bella is laying on a wooden swing, her head resting on a man's leg and her legs bent at the knees. The man is sitting and his gaze is down, looking at Bella who is staring back up at him, a smile on her lips. He had a hand on her cheek, almost as if he had been stroking her cheek when the picture was taken.

"What you got there G?" the deep voice of Sam Hanna, Callen's partner asks as he sees the other man sitting at his desk staring at…something.

"Hey, do you remember that kid that came from DC with Gibbs a few years ago?" Callen asks as he turns to Sam.

"An 'Eric' kind of nerdy? Was in love with some of our electronic equipment?" Sam replies as he gets to the edge of Callen's desk to see that the object of his attention is a picture.

"Yea, McGee. He's getting married."

Sam shrugs as he stares at the photo, "So he got himself a girlfriend. Not uncommon for a geek to find a girlfriend G."

"That's not it Sam. The girl, I know her."

"Callen knows a girl, who knew" pips the voice of their female coworker Kensi Blye who drops her bag at her desk before sauntering over to Callen's desk.

Giving Kensi a look he turns back to Sam and the picture, "She is practically family, that is Gibbs' niece."

Sam's eyebrow arches, "Going for the boss's niece. Kind of gutsy."

"I'll say," Kensi states as she looks at the photograph, "She's pretty. You going to go?"

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

3 Weeks and counting

Plopping down on the couch next to her soon to be husband, Bella takes a deep breath before glancing over at the manuscript he has in his hand, "Lyndi sent it back for some corrections?"

"Yea, she wants the manuscript back soon. She wanted it the first of May, but-"

"With the wedding on the 11th, you told her no?"

Tim gives her a small smile, finally breaking his attention away from the manuscript. "In a manner of speaking. I told her my attention was going to be focused on you and not the book as soon as it hits May."

"Aww." Bella wraps her arm around one of her knees, "I bet she wasn't thrilled to hear that."

"No, but she'll get over it."

Bella smiles devilishly at Tim, "So you mean that the wrath of your fiancé scares you more than the wrath of your publisher?"

Tim nods slightly, "Think that covers it, yea."

Bella laughs as she slightly pushes him, "But talking about wrath, don't you think you're going to invoke the wrath of the tux guy if you don't go in and pay for the tuxes today? You are supposed to go in for your final fitting today remember?"

Tim slightly pales, jumping off the couch and dropping the manuscript. "I forgot. With the car getting fixed and then the cursed water heater going out on us-"Bending down to give her a kiss, he bolts out the door.

Arriving at the tux rental place, Tim gives them his information before doing the final fitting. The tux fit perfectly. Seeing himself in the mirror, Tim can't help but smile as he thinks in three weeks Bella will be at his side exchanging their vows. Carefully removing the tux, he places it back in the bag before heading up to the register. _Let's see, there is my tux, Tony, Jimmy, Gibbs, and Nick is paying for his…_ Tim groans thinking how much it is going to cost on top of the repairs that they had to pay for this past week as well as other last minute wedding things.

The salesclerk smiles at him, "Is this all that you'll need today Mr. McGee?"

"No. I'll be paying for the other tuxes today too." Tim replies pulling out one of his credit cards.

The clerk gives him a confused look, "Other tuxes, sir?"

_Please tell me they didn't loss them. _"Yes, there should be a tux for Tony DiNozzo, Jimmy-"

"A Mr. Palmer, Gibbs and another Mr. McGee?" Seeing the confused nod given by Tim the clerk types on the computer, "Our computer says that those tuxes, as well as yours, have already been paid for; as well as another tux."

_Already paid for? _"Can you tell me, when and who?"

The clerk types a few more keys, "It was paid for a little over a week ago. It was paid for with a credit card by the name of… Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

_Gibbs? "_Thank you," Tim replies before bidding the clerk farewell. Climbing into the car, Tim couldn't help but feel a little bewildered at the events that just unfolded.

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Hearing the front door open, Bella lowers Tim's forgotten manuscript as she watches him walk in the front door, "Everything alright?"

"Yea," Tim calls out as he heads to the hallway closet to hang his suit before joining her on the couch. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Did you know that Gibbs paid for the tuxes?"

Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she cocks her head a little. "Really? No I didn't know."

Tim nods, "I'm just confused. I mean, why would he do that?"

Bella crinkles her nose in thought, before placing her hand on his knee, "Maybe he's apologizing; you know, for snapping at you at work? He doesn't do verbal apologies, but he does do it other ways. Just don't tell him I told you that."

Week 2 and counting

Everything was running on high. Abby is convinced something had been forgotten, Bella is stressed over Abby's worry and work and Tim is stressed out because Bella was stressed out. Oh the joy of planning a wedding with a spastic Goth and very easy to irritate Ex-Mossad officer. At the moment Bella is down in Autopsy, thankful to be busy with work so no one seemed to notice when the elevator chimed, signaling an arrival.

"I hear that there's a wedding next Saturday. How do I swing a ticket to get in?"

All four heads shoot up to see a brown haired, blue-eyed man standing at the entrance into the bullpen. Gibbs' chuckles as he stands up moving to greet the man, "We don't want your kind. Why don't' you head on back to Los Angeles."

The man places his hand over his heart, "That hurts Gibbs. Fortunately for you, I'm in Washington DC until the Sunday after the wedding." Casting a look over at Tim, he smiles before going over to shake his hand. "Congratulations McGee. Everyone in LA says congratulations too."

Tim stares at him, "Thanks, but I'm confused. How did you know-"

At that exact moment, Bella steps off the elevator while in conversation with Abby. Glancing up, she sees the man and does a double take. A large smile spreads across her face, "You made it!" Pulling him into a fierce hug, she finally lets' go and looks him over. "You look almost exactly the same. I can't believe you got the time off."

McGee gives Bella a confused look, "Wait, Bella you know Callen?"

Nodding, she looks over at Tim before looking back at Callen. "Of course I do. Uncle Jay and Callen worked together some odd years back. We met a few times, but we mostly talked on the phone and a couple letters. We lost correspondence for a few years, but who cares. You're here!"

Tony finally stands up, tired of being out of the loop. "Would someone be willing to tell me who he is?"

Tim stands and gestures to his co-workers, "Tony, Ziva, this is Agent Callen. He was part of the LA NCIS team when Gibbs and I went abroad. Callen, this is our Senior Field Agent Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David."

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you," Callen replies shaking both of their hands. He looks up at Gibbs, "Do you mind if I steal her the rest of the day?

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

The two of them are strolling through downtown Washington DC, catching up on the lost time between the two of them. Taking a bite of his ice cream, "So, how did you and Tim get together?"

"Well, I left after my eight years in the navy, came to DC, got hired at NCIS, and met Tim."

Callen raises his eyebrows at her shortened story version, "Oh come on Bella, I know there is more to the story than that. Let me guess, you made the first move and Gibbs almost shot him."

"No, nothing like that at all. Tim and I had an attraction but because of Uncle Jay's no dating co-workers, we kind of danced around it. Well, on my birthday I had some drinks, took up a bet and pretty much told him my feelings in a song. He found out Gibbs' and I were related, things went downhill for a while. But then we both realized that we couldn't live without the other."

Callen nods in understanding, "So, _then_ you made the first move and Gibbs almost shot him."

Bella laughs and smacks Callen on the arm, "There was no shooting." Watching Callen's mouth open she cuts him off, "threatened, but didn't shoot."

He nods knowing full well of Gibbs protectiveness over her. He looks over at her, "Are you happy? You know, excited about this?"

_Callen is just like Gibbs_. She smiles at him, "Yea, I'm happy. Tim makes me feel alive again G. I forgot how good it feels. A part of me is freaking out about next Saturday but I can't wait."

Callen smiles a genuine smile, "I'm happy for you Bella."

"Thanks."

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

_**Ta-Da! Aren't you people lucky, three updates in a week! So I listened to my lovely reviewers and thought about how to get Gibbs to make it up to McGee. Next chapter will be exciting I think. I know I'm excited! After this one will be the wedding. YAY!**_

_**Anyway, I've gone off on a tangent. Read. Make me happy and review. I love hearing what you guys have to say. Happy Monday everybody.**_


	9. Family

Week and a half until the wedding

Standing at the airport, Bella is waiting patiently for the LA flight to arrive with Tim's older brother Nick, his wife Ronnie (short for Veronica) and of course, their darling little girl Anna (who seemingly preferred the nickname Annie). Picking up a magazine, Bella randomly flips through it before setting it down and moving on through the store. Spotting a softbound book of Rock Hollow, Bella picks up the book lightly laughing as she reads the inner cover and turns it over seeing the picture of Tim on the back.

"Have you read any of the others?"

Bella looks up to see a woman in her mid-forties looking at her curiously, "Excuse me?"

"The other Thom E. Gemcity books- Have you read any of the others? I think they are absolutely fabulous."

Bella suppresses a smile, "I've read one or two. I hear that he's got a new book coming out in a few months. It gets really interesting toward chapter six."

"A new book, really? I'll have to keep my eyes out for it." The woman pauses before casting Bella a curious look, "How do you know what goes on in the book?"

Realizing her slip of the tongue, Bella tries to shrug it off as she gives Bella another glance over, "You know you seem familiar. Have we ever met?"

"No, don't think so." Bella glances down at her watch, "Hope you don't mind but I got to run. Have a nice day," Bella calls out as she practically bolts from the small store.

Bella is standing by the baggage claim when she hears, "Auntie Bella!" Turning around, the mess of bouncing strawberry blonde curls catches her eye as she drops down to her knees as Annie flies into her arms. "Auntie Bella, I've missed you!"

"I missed you too sweetie. It's been forever," Bella teases as she scoops up the young girl as Nick and Ronnie reach her side minutes later. Welcoming the pair, they manage to get their luggage fairly quickly and are on the road within fifteen minutes of landing.

The elevator barely opens before Annie bolts off making a beeline to her uncle. "Uncle Timmy!" she calls out, giving Tim just enough time to move away from his desk and scoop her up into his arms.

Seeing Bella and his brother and his wife step off the elevator, he gives her a curious look. "I thought you were going back to the house."

"I was but Annie was just _dying_ to see you," Bella says winking at Tim, "besides, it's been a slow day and she wanted to see where we worked. How could I tell her no?"

Tim laughs as Annie gives him a smile and wraps her arms around his neck, "I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetie. We saw you not quite six months ago though."

Annie looks at Tim like he is crazy, "That is forever ago for little kids Uncle Timmy."

"Yea Uncle Timmy, didn't you know that." The group turns around to see Tony coming down from the director's office. "And who is this gorgeous girl attached to your hip Probie?"

"This is my brother's little girl Anna. Anna this is Tony." Anna looks Tony up and down before having Tim put her down. Walking up to Tony, she gazes up at him curiously, "Are you the one who always gets slapped upside the head for saying something stupid?"

Bella and Ronnie hold back their laughter, as Tim and Nick crack up laughing not just at Annie's comment but also the look on his face. "Yep, that would be the one." Annie turns to the newest voice and sees Gibbs approaching his desk.

Tim casts Bella a look, unsure how his boss will handle his family just suddenly appearing at NCIS without his prior knowledge. "Boss, this is my brother Nick and his wife Ronnie and their daughter Annie."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. McGee," Gibbs states before squatting down to Annie's level, "and nice to meet you Annie. You know, Bella has told me a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Yep. She told me about all the fun times you had over Thanksgiving. And you know what; there is another person who can't wait to meet you. Her name is Abby. Want to go meet her?" Seeing her nod her head furiously, Gibbs motions for Bella to take the group downstairs. As Tim goes to leave Gibbs calls out, "McGee, conference room."

Following his boss into the conference room, McGee can already hear the reprimand of bringing his family to the office in his head. "Boss, I'm sorry-"

"For what McGee? Did something happen that I'm not aware of?"

"My brother being here. Am I missing something boss?"

Gibbs watches the younger agent before shaking his head, "I didn't pull you in here because of your family McGee. Everyone else has had family come visit, why would you be any different? I called you in here because I wanted to talk about the following week."

Tim nods slowly, "Well, most of the out- of-towners are here, except for some of Bella's military friends and your dad-" Tim stops when he sees Gibbs put up his hand for him to stop.

"Once you clock of today you're off until after you and Bella get back from the honeymoon." Seeing Tim start to protest Gibbs cuts him off, "Your brother and his family flew out here for you. Neither of you requested time off until the day before the wedding, and then you will be leaving for your…honeymoon. I thought you would like to spend some time with your family."

"I don't have enough hours to cover-"

"It's already been taken care of. I better not see you in the office, understood McGee?"

Agreeing, although pleasantly surprised, Tim leaves his boss alone in the conference room. A few minutes pass before Ducky finds his way in search of Jethro. "Have you already told McGee of his week off?"

"Yep."

Ducky smiles at Jethro, "Am I correct to assume that you did not tell young Timothy that you donated days off as well as myself?"

"Yep." Gibbs replies taking a sip of his coffee that Ducky hands to him, "Don't need him worrying about paying us back Duck."

"Agreed, Jethro," the doctor says, "I hear there is a fetching young lady down in Abigail's lab."

Gibbs nods, "Go on, Duck."

-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-

Stepping off the elevator, Nick, Ronnie and Annie instantly cover their ears. Annie looks up at Bella, "Auntie Bella is it always so noisy at your work?"

Bella laughs, "Only down here, honey." Walking into the lab, the quartet watches as a happy Goth dances to the music she has playing while typing away on her keyboard. Reaching for the cord, Bella unplugs the sound system.

"HEY!" Abby shouts, and turns noticing Bella and the new arrivals, she quickly recoils, "I mean, 'hey'; who do we have here, Bells?"

"Abs, this is Nick and Ronnie, Tim's brother and sister-in-law," Bella introduces.

"Hi," Abby says, with a wave of her hand, and then falls down to Annie's level. "You must be Annie!"

"You really are a genius!" Annie exclaims, causing the adults to chuckle. Fingering Abby's black pig tales, the little girl smiles, "Did your mommy put those up for you?"

"Nope, I did it all by myself."

"Really? I can't get mine even, mommy does my hair for me, can you teach me to do it by myself?"

Abby laughs, "I sure will. Do you wanna see some really cool stuff?"

Annie nods, and reaches up and takes the hand that Abby holds out for her. "Come on, Annie,

I'll teach you all you need to know about catching a bad guy."

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Stepping into the house, the smells of something burning causes Bella to bolt into the house and head straight for the kitchen to find Callen dumping what she thinks is suppose to be bread into the garbage can. "What did you do?"

Callen looks at her then back down to the garbage can, "Umm, nothing?"

Bella groans loudly before taking the garbage can and sticking it out on the back porch leaving the sliding glass door open so that the smell could hopefully drift outside.

"You are hopeless you realize that right?" She teases, shaking her head at him as she steps back into the kitchen.

"Yea, but you know you love me," Callen chimes in right before Nick steps around the corner of the hallway. Callen tenses at the unknown man, "Bella."

"Hmmm?" Realizing what, or rather whom he is staring at, "Oh! Callen, I would like you to meet Nick, Tim's older brother. His wife and daughter are outside I think. Nick this is Callen. An old friend of mine."

Sticking out his hand, Callen walks over to Nick, "Nice to meet you. Sorry, I'm kind of protective of Bella."

Bella nods, "He really is. He's the 'Big Brother' I never wanted actually."

Nick chuckles and takes Callen's hand, "It's no problem at all."

"Yeah, well, someone had to keep an eye on you, didn't they?" Callen jokes.

Bella shrugs, "I'm Gibbs' niece, how much trouble could I possibly get into?" Callen's eyebrows shoot up, and Nick just pulls a face. Bella nods, "Right, don't answer that."

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

"What is so important that I had to come to the lab, Abby?" Jenny asks as she walks in, finding Abby sitting at the computer in her adjoining room.

Abby turns, beckoning Jenny into the room. "I need your help planning Bella's surprise bachelorette party."

Jenny blinks, "This couldn't wait until later?"

"No, now that she and Timmy are on leave until they get back from their honeymoon, this is the perfect time. Please, Jenny?"

Jenny has to smile at how giddy Abby is, like she's the one about to walk down the aisle in a week, not Bella. Nodding her head, Jenny walks over and sits next to Abby's desk. "Alright, Abs, what do you have planned so far?"

Abby claps her hands in excitement; she dives into telling Jenny all about her plan to abduct Bella from the house. Of course she's going to need help from Ziva, knowing Bella, she won't come easily. She pulls out a box from under her desk that has been hiding in her lab where no one will look-being agents; they sure are squeamish around blood.

"I ordered these months ago," Abby explains, pulling out hot pink sashes, "I ordered them in the wedding colors, but apparently they didn't have any more-so we got stuck with 'Malibu Barbie' colors."

Jenny chuckles, "It's just one night, Abs. You'll live." She looks at the sashes, and notices one in particular. "Abby?-"

Abby looks down to where Jenny is looking, noticing what she is looking at. "Oh, that. I hope you don't mind. I know that you've been in Bella's life for a long time, and since she asked you to sit where her mother would, I figured that this would be appropriate."

Jenny nods, "its fine, but I'm not sure I'll be able to go."

"No, you _have_ to go!" Abby nearly shouts. "What's so important you have to miss this?"

Eyebrow raised, Jenny looks at Abby with a "doh" look on her face, "Abby, I am the director of an exceedingly large Federal Agency. Standard work hours don't apply here, least of all to me."

"But this is Bella and Tim, Jenny," Abby reminds her. "Please at least just _try_ to be there? I know that it would mean the world to Bella if you were there. Please?"

"I'll do my best, Abby, but I make no promises," she says.

"I can live with that."

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Bella smiles from her place on the back porch; Annie is chasing Tim around the yard laughing and giggling as all little girls do when playing games with their favorite uncle. Annie hides behind a tree, and Bella can hear Tim wonder out loud, "Where did Annie go?"

Turning towards Bella he asks if she's seen Annie, and Bella shakes her head, "I don't know where she went, Tim, but I sure do miss her!"

Annie giggles from her place behind the tree, and sneaks up on Tim, sticking out both her hands in a scaring motion and taps the back of his legs, "Rawr!"

Tim jumps and turns around, scooping the little girl up in his arms, "You little sneak!"

"Auntie Ziva taught me how to be a Ninja," Annie says, "she says that sneaking up on people is the best way."

Tim smiles, "Just don't start throwing knives, and you'll be ok."

Annie's eyes grow wide, "I'm not allowed to play with knives, Uncle Timmy!"

Tim and Bella chuckle, "Let's keep it that way, sweetie."

"Auntie Bella, come play!" Annie shouts.

Placing the glass of iced tea down on the table, Bella stands and heads out towards her new niece and soon to be husband. "What do you wanna play, Annie?"

(Cut to the family room)

Callen is sitting on one of the chairs next to the window. He was told to leave is work in LA, but you can't stop once you've started, and he is currently trying to help solve a case from over 3,000 miles away—but the image outside has caught his eye: Bella, Tim and little Annie are running around the back yard of Bella and Tim's house.

He has to smile. He remembers what Bella was like when she lost Connor and he would give anything to not see her that way ever again. He's glad she's found happiness with McGee; he can tell that McGee loves her and would do anything for her.

_Bella and Tim will be the greatest parents any kid would want. Kind of makes you wonder how Gibbs knew, then again Gibbs always knows._ Callen chuckles to himself as Annie "tackles" Bella; he imagines that Annie called for Tim to 'get Bella', since Tim and Annie have ganged up on the seemingly defenseless woman.

Bella will always hold a place in his heart; his side of their relationship went from instant attraction to instant 'Big Brother' mode learning of her connection with Gibbs. He's a fool when it comes to most things, but he's definitely not crazy. He knows better than to go after a member of Gibbs' family. He'll give McGee one thing-he's brave for wanting Bella and even braver for standing up to Gibbs about his niece.

"What's going on in your thick skull, Callen?" the gruff voice of the eldest NCIS agent asks, placing a bottle of beer in front of the younger man.

"Not much, old timer," Callen answers, taking back a drink. "Just can't believe she's getting married in a week."

Gibbs snorts, "Tell me about it. It feels like yesterday I was sending her off to the Navy, and now she's a grown woman and won't need her Uncle Jay anymore."

"What are you talking about? She will always need you," Callen says, "Her being married to McGee doesn't change your relationship at all. Better you understand that now, and then live in your fantasy world for the rest of your life."

Gibbs eyes the younger agent he considers family before he smirk grows across his face, "I don't know about you Callen, but the last time I checked newlyweds don't generally go eat dinner with the in-laws." _If anything were to tell me at my first wedding, we never went anywhere unless necessary._

Shrugging he looks back out the window, "You're not losing her, Gibbs. You're all she's got; she won't cast you out just because she's getting married." Looking back to Gibbs, Callen chuckles, "You know, I remember having a similar conversation when she was engaged to Connor."

Gibbs smiles and glances out the window to his laughing niece, "Then she was miles away Callen. I _was_ going to lose her."

"She's not miles away now, Gibbs. She's practically in your backyard. She works on your team, she's _here_," shaking his head Callen just grins, "at least she's found someone else who isn't scared of you."

Gibbs actually laughs at Callen's comment, "Oh trust me, that's not the case. Tim knows I can be scary and he treads lightly. But then again, he knows she has his back about me and Bella has gotten him to stand up for himself more often." Gibbs smiles inwardly to himself, _and I couldn't be prouder of him for that either._

"With you as an In-Law, he'd better get used to standing up for himself," Callen mutters into his beer.

"Watch it, Callen."

"I didn't do anything," he says, holding up his hands, "I'm just speaking the truth."

Gibbs eyes the man with 'the' look, "If my memory serves me correctly, I didn't even have to threaten to shoot you before you backed off."

"That's cause I'm smart," Callen replies.

Gibbs chuckles, "What? Don't think you could handle me as an in-law Callen? Or is it the fact Bella would give you a run for your money?"

Callen narrow's his eyes, takes a swig of beer, then grins, "Nah, I can take you. Bella's the wild card."

Gibbs raises his eyebrows at that, "Oh, that was nothing sadly. That tattoo she has on her shoulder, well...let's just say it's been there a lot longer then ten years. Girl charmed the tattoo artist into giving it to her under age."

"Was she in the Navy when she did this, or living with you?" Callen asks.

"Living here...in high school; thought that it'd be a great after school surprise."

"Man, she had balls even then, huh?"

Gibbs snorts as he takes a drink from his beer, "I didn't make it easy for her, but she never complained. Then there were her stunts in the Navy...that girl is more like my brother then she ever thinks."

"I think if anyone asked her she'd say she's more like you. Of course I never met Nathan, so I've always thought she was your carbon-copy."

"Nathan was more of the ballsy-type; always testing our dad's limit. Then again, she seemed to get worse after his death. Never did anything stupid like drugs or drinking thankfully, but she was always willing to see how far she could push." Gibbs looks at Callen, "What she wore in Russia when you met her? That was of her choosing apparently. Found that out after I got State-side."

Callen nods, remembering the outfit very well...his head still hurts from the smack he received after making a comment on the 'hot brunette'. "Well, she did look pretty good in it-" catching the look Gibbs gives him, he stutters, "um, I-I'm sorry Gibbs."

Gibbs grunts, "Like I said, she always pushed the line of what she could get away with. At least you were able to keep your head in the game instead of chasing her down anyway."

The two laugh a bit, thinking back to all the times they've shared with Bella, and don't hear the sliding glass door open. Walking into the room where Callen and Gibbs are, Bella puts an arm over her Uncle's shoulder, taking his bourbon from him and sipping some, "Talking about me boys?"

Gibbs looks at Callen, who chuckles, "You're a bit on the conceded side, aren't you, Woods?"

Bella raises her eyebrows, "Says the man who takes _longer_ than me to get his hair 'perfect'? I don't think so."

Callen sobers up and eyes Bella. Gibbs, knowing where, or rather _what_ Callen was planning before Bella could even blink; backs away slightly. Callen stands from the chair he's in and Bella's eyes widen. Shaking his head he places his hands on his hips, "Woods, you better run!"

"Oh, snap!" Bella exclaims, and takes off for the backyard, Callen not too far behind, and Gibbs just shaking his head.

_Alrighty, so I may have smudged the truth just a little. I wasn't expecting this to actually become a full chapter, but there was a lot I wanted people to see: Tim's family, how Tim is with his niece Annie, Gibbs and Callen and so on. _

_So…it looks like the wedding will not be the next chapter, but once again two chapters from now. I'm sorry! But the next one is the bachelor/bachelorette parties that neither Tim or Bella know about so…yay. _

_Hmmm...makes you wonder what "dirty" secrets will be revealed. LOL. _

_Peace! Oh, and please review!_

Bottom of Form


	10. I'll keep you my dirty little secret?

Arriving at home, the pair is in a deep discussion when they open the door and the smell of food hitting their noses. "Whatever that is, it's smells wonderful." Bella calls out as she rounds the corner of the kitchen to find that Nick wasn't the one at the stove. "Since when do you cook?"

Callen just smiles at her, "I'll have you know living on my own I had to learn the art of cooking."

Bella raises her eyebrow before walking to the stove and glancing in the pot, "Oh master chef, your art is spaghetti?"

Callen gives her a cocky smirk, "Well I never said I mastered the art now did I?"

Bella smacks his arm as she moves back towards Tim. Standing up on the tips of her toes, she wraps her arms around his neck as she gives him a sweet kiss before she heads up the stairs to change from her jogging outfit.

Callen smiles at Tim who is still watching her retreating form. "So, are you ready for tonight McGee?"

Tim gives Callen a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Before Callen has a chance to respond, the front door opens as Ziva, Abby, and Tony walk in. Abby looks at Callen who just points to the stairs. Tim looks at the group, "What is going on?"

Tony grins, "Tonight is your bachelor party Tim. Get ready to party."

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Tim gazes around the bar that Tony apparently decided to bring him to. Tim's attention gets snapped back to the group around him as his older brother claps him on the back, "Relax Tim. It's just a bachelor party."

Tim eyes his brother carefully as he lifts his drink, "And this is just Tony. I have money on the fact that someone is going to be arrested tonight."

"Now Timmy, that hurts," Tony mocks the younger man, "But just remember, you already have an arrest record so it wouldn't matter anyway."

All eyes minus Gibbs and Ducky, widen as they stare at him. "Arrest record? Tim what did you do," his brother interjects rather shocked.

Giving a glare worthy of Bella and Gibbs, Tim stares at the SFA. "Tony decided to break into a police impound lot for a case. We got caught and booked."

Nick, Callen, and Gibbs chuckle at the explanation while Jimmy Palmer stares at Tim in disbelief. "You broke into a police impound lot? Whatever in your right mind made you-" Suddenly stopping, Jimmy looks to Gibbs and pales, "Never mind."

"Now to get this party started," Tony quips as he raises his fingers in the air and an attractive blonde with black streaks appears. She is wearing a tight fitting dark blue corset, black miniskirt, and her legs glimmered as if they had been sprinkled with a glitter dust.

She smiles warmly to the group, "So what can I get you boys this evening?"

Tony smiles at her, "Round of beers. We're celebrating tonight. One of our dear friends is brave by tempting fate and marrying the boss's niece."

Her smile widens and looks around the table, "and who would our lucky groom be?"

Tony smiles wickedly and points to Tim, "That's him. That's our poor McGee."

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Heading to the bar to grab another round, the waitress from earlier smiles at Tim as she takes a sip from the glass in front of her- more than likely on her break. "She is one lucky girl. You seem like a really stand up guy."

"Um, thanks," Tim replies before drumming his fingers on the bar counter slightly uncomfortable.

Ordering two shots from the bartender, she hands one to Tim. "To you and your bride-to-be. May the two of you be happy for many years to come." Clinking the glasses, they both down them (Tim somewhat hesitantly) and set them on the bar counter. "Gotta get back to work," she says as she stands. Leaning over, she gives Tim a kiss on the cheek, "Hope you have a fun evening," and with that she is gone.

Heading back to the table with the drinks in hand, Tim passes them off before slipping into his vacant seat. His thoughts are processing what just happened and completely spaces out what is going around him momentarily. "Is that lipstick McGee?"

Tim's head shoots up, "huh?" Seeing the curious looks from everyone (except Gibbs and Callen who had more of a "well?" look) "It, the waitress. She-She bought me a shot and toasted to the wedding. She kissed my cheek before heading back to work. She caught me by surprise, I swear."

The group nods and he even earns a smirk and "way-to-go-probie" from Tony before the subject is dropped. Excusing himself from the table after several minutes Tim wanders outside. Tim debates calling Bella and seeing what she was dragged into but before he can reach for his phone Tony appears by his side. "Stop feeling guilty, Timmy."

"I got kissed by another girl Tony, how can I not feel guilty about that."

"It was a kiss on the cheek McGoo, besides I am sure Bella will be more ok with that then you receiving a lap dance from a stripper."

Tim nods, "I guess-wait what? Stripper? No, Tony."

"Come on Probie, do you really think I would get a stripper?" With that Tony gives him a wink and heads back inside.

"Tony? Tony?" Tim yells out as he chases after the Senior Field Agent.

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

After a couple of hours drinking at the bar, the group of men head to Gibbs house to play poker and who knows what else. Sitting at a table in Gibbs' basement (who knows what happened to the boat) the group is laughing as they tell stories about Tim. "I got one for you," Tony says looking at McGee, "Let us not forget Tim's girlfriend that he had to have arrested because she stole his mail and maxed his credit cards."

"Oh Tony, that is nothing" Nick chips in glancing over at his younger brother. Tim's face pales already knowing where Nick was going. "Dad was part of the boyscout troop that Tim was a part of. They all went camping, and one of the kids dared Tim to play hide and seek. Tim got lost…less than 100 yards away from the campsite."

"Hey, I was a little kid. Leave me be Nick."

Nick smirks taking a drink from the glass in front of him, "No Tim, you were nine, turning ten."

Feeling his cheeks flush red, Tim crosses his arms and sends his brother a dark look, "you just wait until I get a chance to talk to Ronnie.

"I can top that one," Tony begins with a devilish grin on his face, "You see, Tim has really bad luck when it comes to poison ivy…"

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

"Alright, so the game is called "I've never." Say I was the "it" person, I would say I never played golf, and those who have played golf have to throw in a quarter to the center. Since it is Tim's bachelor party, Tim you go first."

Tim smiles triumphantly at Tony, "I've never tongued a man." Tony casts him a dark look as he's the only one to reach out and toss in the money.

Tony looks at Tim and his eyes glint with revenge, "I've never had sex in the interrogation rooms."

_How did he, there's no way he….Gibbs is going to kill me_! Gulping, Tim watches as Palmer throws in a quarter turning bright red before Tim picks up a quarter and throws one in himself.

Hearing Ducky gasp, Tim looks over and Mark gives him an apologetic look while Palmer looks a little relieved and Tony sits triumphantly. He doesn't even have to look to Gibbs and Callen to know he is receiving a death look from them. Oh, he did not want to be part of that conversation when they cornered Bella.

After several more rounds of the game, Tim excuses himself and heads upstairs to get himself some water. Pulling a water pitcher from Gibbs' fridge, he almost drops it when he goes to stand and sees Callen leaning against the counter behind him. "Almost gave me a heart attack."

His blue eyes watch Tim curiously, "Did I? Sorry about that Tim."

Tim watches him cautiously as he sets the pitcher on the counter, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Callen moves closer to McGee to intimidate him, "No not really. Just got something on my mind...So, you and Bells in the interrogation rooms huh? Kind of risky move don't you think?"

Knowing most of the background information about Callen, "Well, no considering that-" Tim freezes realizing that he was about to divulge additional information. "That's not what I meant. I mean-"

"Considering what? The fact that Bella is practically my sister? Just because you are getting married doesn't give you the right to, what is it the kids call it these days? Bang her? Hook up with her? Whichever one it is, on the _job_ McGee."

Tim raises his hands defensively, "It was nothing like that. The interrogation room wasn't something I planned, and Bella was the one that started it in the evidence garage." _Oh, please tell me I did not just say that. _

Callen raises his eyebrows, "Bella did what? She knows better than to fool around on the job. You I expect it from, because you're a guy-hell I expect it from DiNozzo more than I would from you."

Tim nods his head to the side at the mention of Tony, "Actually I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He and Ziva always randomly disappear." _Stop with the tangent Tim...maybe you can still get out of this_. "You are absolutely right, I am not one to do something like that. But there is just something about Bella, I can't tell her no. It was just those couple of times and it hasn't happened since." _That I'm going to say anyway. Stop thinking Tim, him and Gibbs share that brain thing, they know what you think._

"You better start telling Bella no, McGee," the deep voice of Jethro Gibbs says from behind him, and before Tim has time to say anything, his face pales and Gibbs smacks him upside the head rather hard.

"Boss-" _I'm a dead man. Tony I will come back to haunt you!_ Grabbing his head, "Of course boss. Don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't. I gave you permission to marry her, not-do _that_ with her in my interrogation rooms, or anywhere else for that matter."

"But Director Sheppard told Bella and I that you alr-Right, shutting up Boss." Tim fidgets under the sharp glare of the two men who could undoubtedly kill him and no one would ever know. "Water?" tim asks as he holds up the pitcher.

Callen looks at Gibbs, and they both smack Tim once more for good measure. "Burbon, McGee."

"Right. I'll just be downstairs." Tim replies quickly, not keeping eye contact with him or Callen.

As Tim leaves the room, Callen looks at Gibbs, "Do you think we were too hard on him?"

Gibbs shakes his head, "Nah, they aren't even married yet, I have more work to do."

Callen grins, "Can I watch?"

(downstairs)

While pouring Gibbs a shot of Bourbon, Tim grabs his phone: _Gibbs and Callen know about the Interrogation Room and the garage. Still alive for now...blame Tony. Love you. _Sending the text, Tim sticks the newly refilled glass at Gibbs seat and returns to his empty chair. _I am not going anywhere without somebody with me!_

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

"Is there any reason why I am blindfolded?" Bella asks for the millionth time since she was abducted from her house by Abby and Ziva.

"You'll know soon enough, now shush!" Abby answers; dropping a sash over Bella's head, and adjusting it. "Quit being an investigator long enough to have some fun, would ya?"

"So sorry, Abs," Bella quips and turns her head in the direction she believes Ziva is in, "Do you know where she is taking me?"

"Yes," Ziva answers from the opposite side of where Bella was looking. "But I have been sworn to secrecy."

"Damn," Bella mutters.

Abby hands Ziva a sash and the Israeli shakes her head, "I do not want to wear that, Abby."

"Ziva, we are all wearing these tonight. Please?"

With a roll of her eyes, Ziva takes the sash and drapes it over her shoulder. Looking down, she fingers the material, "We all agreed to no pink, Abby."

With an innocent shrug, Abby says, "I ordered them in black but apparently they were out of stock, so we got stuck with the Barbie color."

"Hello? I'm still here!" Bella exclaims.

"Yes we know, how can we forget when you complain about having fun every five minutes?" Abby asks jokingly.

You can almost see Bella's eyes narrow, and her eyebrows furrow, "If I could see you, Abby, I would hit you."

Abby and Ziva laugh, "But then you would have to answer to Gibbs. You know he loves me almost as much as he loves you."

Bella shrugs, "What he doesn't know won't kill him, Abs."

Turning to Ronnie, Abby hands her a sash, "I custom made this one for you."

Ronnie takes the sash from Abby and smiles at what it says, "Thank you, Abby."

"You're welcome," Abby says, smiling as Ronnie puts the sash over her head.

"Sorry I'm late, girls," Jenny's voice calls out as she walks over to where the girls are standing. Jenny smiles as she sees a blindfolded and unamused Bella, "What have I missed?"

"Just Bella complaining every few minutes, Jen," Ziva answers.

Abby hands Jenny a sash, "This is for you to wear, Director."

"Jenny, save me!" Bella begs.

Putting the sash over her head, Jenny kisses Bella's temple, "Honey, you only get married once, theoretically, just enjoy tonight." Turning towards the other woman, she smiles, "You must be Tim's sister Ronnie, I'm Jenny Sheppard."

"It's good to meet you, Tim speaks highly of you," Ronnie says with a smile.

A car horn beeps and pulls to a stop a few feet away from where the girls are. A man dressed in a black suit walks around and opens the door for them, "Good evening ladies."

"Good evening, Jeeves," Abby replies, winking at the man who just shakes his head and smiles.

He offers each girl a hand helping them into the back of the Hummer Limo, telling the blindfolded Bella to 'step up'. The door closes and Abby turns to Bella once the limo starts moving. She reaches behind her head to untie the blindfold. Bella takes in her surroundings, and turns to Abby, "Abs, what is this?"

"This is your bachelorette party, Bella," she answers, "you are getting married in a week; this is like the rite of passage into married life."

Suddenly Abby and Ziva barging into her and Tim's bedroom earlier that night made since. They planned these parties in secret knowing that she and Tim would never agree to them. "Abby, really? I don't need a party like this before I get married."

"Well, you're getting one," Abby says, as an ending to the conversation.

Looking over at Jenny with pleading eyes, Jenny shakes her head at her and shrugs, "Honey, there is no use arguing with Abby once she's made up her mind. You need to just sit back and enjoy it. It will make your life easier in the long run."

"Good point," Bella says, eyeing the writing on Jenny's sash. "Nice sash."

Jenny looks down and smiles a small smile; before she can say anything, Abby jumps in, "I didn't know what else to get her, and since she has been a major part of your life for so long, I-"

Holding up a hand, Bella stops Abby's train of thought, "Abs, its fine. It is fitting. Thank you for thinking of her. It means a lot."

"You're welcome."

"Now, since I had to be blindfolded and dragged out of my house, do I get to know where we are going?"

The girls in the limo laugh and Abby just shakes her head. Tonight is going to be full of fun and drinks and Bella just has to go along with the ride.

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Sarah arrives to the bar after she gets off work, taking the sash from Abby and putting it on, hugging Ronnie and Bella before she sits. After a few rounds of drinks, Bella begins to loosen up and enjoy herself. Abby pulls out a deck of cards and downs the rest of her drink, "Okay, it's game time!"

All the slightly tipsy girls shout their approval, and Bella cringes slightly; she can only imagine what Abby has in mind. "This game is called 'I Never'; we're going to need several rounds of shots. The rules are simple. Someone is going to say 'I never' and the people who have done what the girl said has to take a shot."

Bella shakes her head, "Abby, that sounds very bad."

"Now, Bella," Abby says, grinning wickedly, "None of us have anything to hide-or do you?"

Bella bites down on the inside of her lip and keeps her face completely blank as she shakes her head no, "Absolutely not Abby." _has she been talking to DiNozzo_?

"See, then you have nothing to worry about," Abby says, ordering several shots of Tequila, enough to cover the entire table. "So, who wants to go first?"

Picking up a shot glass, Jenny grins, "Oh, what the hell?" Pausing to think of something she says, "I never sang to my significant other at the bar."

Bella and Ziva glance at each other then back at Jenny. "How did you know about that, Jen?"

Jenny grins, putting her shot glass back down, "Even now, I still have my ways of bringing your Uncle around."

Bella visibly cringes, "Ew!"

"Come on girls, drink up," Abby says.

Ziva and Bella take the shot back and stack their glasses on top of each other, pulling a face at the strength of the booze.

_Since we're playing dirty…_Bella smiles as it is her turn, "I never went to Paris undercover and broke Rule 12; before it was amended."

Jenny looks down, her cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson. She picks up the shot glass she abandoned and takes it back, "Touché, Bella."

Ziva shrugs, "Well let's see, I never got a tattoo."

Four arms reach for the middle of the table grabbing shot glasses and downing the drink. Abby of course, Bella, Ronnie and the most shocking of all, Jenny.

"I didn't know you had a tat, Jenny!" Abby exclaims. "What is it and where?"

Jenny grins, "It's on my hip, and it's a hummingbird feeding on the nectar of a Hibiscus."

Abby nods her approval and grins evilly. Rubbing her hands together, "Alright! My turn! I never had sex at work or on the job, outside of an undercover operation."

Bella gasps and momentarily clenches her hands at the sudden question. Casting a quick glance around the table, she can feel her cheek flush red as she reaches out and grabs her shot glass, downing the glass before setting it back on the table.

Jenny just gives her a look, and shakes her head. If Gibbs knew about this he would blow a gasket. She is in even more shock when Ziva picks up a glass and follows Bella's lead. Two of her highly trained agents have been snogging in the office. She can't blame them, as she too reaches for a glass.

"I don't even want to know," Bella mutters after Jenny downs her Tequila.

Sarah cringes at the bits of information that was revealed by this drinking game. Deciding that her Sister-in-Law needs to join in the drinking, she smiles, and then says, "I've never been married."

"Really? That's the best you've got, Sarah?" Ronnie asks, reaching for a shot glass.

Sarah shrugs, "You needed to take a shot. You are the only non-participant."

Laughing, Ronnie puts her shot glass down, "I guess you're right. Okay, let's see, I've never shot someone."

Once again, Bella, Ziva and Jenny down Tequila. "The work related questions aren't fair!" Ziva retorts after drinking her shot.

"There are no rules, Zi," Abby says.

Jenny shakes her head, "I never put pictures of my co-workers on cleaning supplies or used them as screen savers."

Abby gasps in shock "Mean!" She reaches for the shot and takes it back, "In my defense, I missed them like crazy!"

"I know you did, Abby," Jenny says, "But I came back from my sabbatical and Leon was dismissed and they came home, so I made you happy."

After a few more rounds of the game, it comes back around to Sarah. The young girl is running out of ideas so she randomly blurts out, "I never had a pregnancy scare."

Bella's eyes shoot up, as well as Ziva's. Ziva looks over at Bella asking silently if she slipped and told Tim's sister about her scare last year, and when Bella subtly shakes her head 'no' Ziva sighs softly out of relief. However as soon as she moves to reach for a glass, her biggest skeleton will come out of the closet.

Jenny thinks back to a time when she was happy and in love. She had almost forgotten about the slight scare, but as soon as Sarah said she never had one, her memories came back as clear as day. She pushes them aside and reaches for a glass at the same time as Ziva, downing the shots together.

Bella's mouth drops open as she stares at Jenny, confusion and hurt glinting in her green eyes. _Could that be why she left? Was her work more important than a family? Than of Gibbs and me?_ Casting her eyes down, she keeps her focus on the shot glass in front of her trying to keep her emotions in check.

Jenny watches Bella's reaction, and puts her hand on her shoulder, "Will you come with me for a minute?"

Abby's attention is focused on Ziva, "What? When was this?"

Ziva shakes her head, "It does not matter, Abby. It was a false alert, obviously."

Abby hugs Ziva, "Alarm. And it does matter, Ziva. Have you told Tony?"

Shaking her head, "No and neither can you, Abby. We have not talked about children or our future and I cannot lose him. Please, do not say anything."

**(Cut to Jenny and Bella)**

Keeping her face blank she nods, "Yea" she softly replies before hopping down from her seat following Jenny towards the back of the bar.

As they reach the far end, Jenny lifts Bella's face so she can look at her. "Listen, I know what you're thinking, Bells, and the scare had nothing to do with me leaving Jethro. You know that I wanted a family with him, but he just wasn't ready."

"I know? How would I know Jen? This is the first time that I've ever heard of this. Does Uncle Jay even know?" Bella questions coldly shoving up a wall emotionally to block her current emotions

Jenny looks down, "He knew I thought I was, and he put two and two together when a few months later I wasn't growing. I told you the night I left that I wanted to move forward with him, but he wasn't ready, remember?"

"But why was I never told this? Do you know how different things would have been? When I saw your advancements, I thought we were just holding you back. I was so angry with you," Bella leans against the wall running her hands through her hair, "I thought we, that I wasn't good enough. I thought- Why did he never tell me?" she whispers more to herself then Jenny.

Placing her hand on Bella's shoulder, Jenny whispers, "I asked him not to. You were more than good enough, Bella. I loved you as if you were my niece, and I still do. I didn't want to make my leaving harder on you than what it had to be. Knowing that I thought I was pregnant would have put ideas in your head that I would be coming back, and I needed him to want me to come back not because of the idea of a baby, but because he wanted _me_. I'm still waiting for that day, Bells."

Bella nods, _I guess that would make sense. _"I understand your reasoning Jen, I do. Just give me time to digest this ok?"

Jenny nods, "Take all the time you need. I'm sorry you had to find out tonight of all nights."

Bella takes a deep breath and stands from the wall to head back to the table. Stopping, she turns back to cast Jenny a soft smile, "He never did forget you Jen. Not after all these years, you still have a hold on him even though he'd never admit it."

"I know," she says, smiling to herself as well. "The ball is in his quart, Bella. I've done all I can. If he wants me, it's his move."

"Sometimes, you just got to give him a little shove. Trust me on that Jen." With that, Bella slowly makes her way back to the table before easing back into her seat.

_A little shove? I've all but pushed him off a cliff,_ Jenny thinks to herself, but follows Bella back to the table. This night had an odd turn of events, but at least her big secret isn't a secret anymore.

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

_But the tequila's kickin' in  
And since I'm here with friends  
Can't a girl just fantasize_

_I like a man with a tan and a twisted chrome kickstand  
Leanin' on a big ole bike  
The low rollin' sound that'll shake the ground  
Comin' out of long pipes  
I like a tattoo or two  
Or even more if they're cool  
On the big old arms of a long-haired dude  
Inside of me, there's an all I wanna be  
Biker chick, chick_

Jenny watches from the table with Ronnie as Bella, Abby, Ziva and Sarah dance around on the dance floor to an upbeat song. Bella and Ziva are singing the lyrics back and forth to each other, with over exaggerated dance moves; which has Jenny smiling-this is the Bella she's always known and loved. She remembers countless nights at Jethro's house with Bella sitting at the piano playing, or singing karaoke in the living room-practically a star in her own right.

As the night comes to a close, Bella hasn't so much as glanced in Jenny's direction. All the girls pile into the limo, Bella sitting off next to Ziva, the two whispering softly to each other, and Jenny can't help but assume that the two women-who have become as close as sisters in the last year-are talking about the news Bella had learned earlier that night.

As the limo comes to a stop, the driver gets out and opens the door, extending a hand towards Bella and helps her out of the back. She smiles gratefully at him, and thanks him for the help and for his services. She's halfway up her walk way, when she hears her name being called.

She turns around to be met by Jenny's sad green eyes, "It looked like you had fun tonight."

Bella nods and pulls her sweater tighter to her, as if to shield her from the woman she thought she knew. "I did. I know I said I didn't want a bash like this, but Abby pulled it off, and it was a great memory to keep." _Almost all of it was a great memory to keep._

"Okay, listen," Jenny says, taking a step towards Bella, who automatically takes a step back, causing Jenny's heart to break a little bit more. She never thought Bella would ever be disappointed in her, but the biggest secret that she's kept was let out tonight, and it was one she never shared with the younger woman. "I know that tonight was _eventful_, but I just want you to know that had I really been pregnant, then I would have told you."

"Would you? How can I know that, Jen?"

"Of course I would have. You've never doubted me before, and I hate that tonight made you start," shaking her head, she continues, "He wasn't ready, Bella. He was still holding on to Shannon and Kelly, and I didn't want to push him into something he wasn't ready for."

"Of course he was still holding on to them! They meant everything to him, to me!" Bella shouts slightly, taking a few calming breaths, she regains her composure and shakes her head, "He would have been ready. I saw how he looked at you every day. He was so close to letting you all the way in and then you just walked out on us. Is this why? Were fighting about the 'baby that almost was'? Did you not believe him when he told you that he loved you? I saw how he was after you left. I had to live with him every day after you left, Jen! My Uncle Jay was replaced by this cold, broken hearted, empty shell for the longest time. Without you, he wasn't himself anymore."

Fighting back the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes, Jenny takes in the anger and hurt behind Bella's words and the image of a sulking Jethro pops into her head. Shaking away the image, Jenny whispers, "I didn't know."

"No, you didn't know, Jen. You were gone."

"I thought it was the best thing to do. I waited for him to come after me Bella, to stop me before I even made it to the sidewalk and tell me not to leave. And what about you, all these years of keeping in touch you never once said a word to me."

"It wasn't my job Jen! After keeping him together, he went and married wife number 3 and I was out of the picture serving my country; putting my life on the line for people I never knew. I did it for him, for my parents, for you." Bella shakes her head and looks up at Jenny, bitterness in her voice, "But it's not like it mattered, is it."

"Listen, what you did for your country, for your uncle, matters. Everything you've ever done matters, Bella." Jenny turns and starts to walk away, she hears the low chuckle of Bella behind her. "What?"

Shaking her head, she says, "There you go again, walking away from something. But now that I've got your attention: I want you to see what if feels like to be walked out on."

With that, Bella turns and walks towards her house, and walks in, not even glancing back at Jenny, who is standing in the middle of the walkway with a stunned look on her face. On the other side of the door, Bella leans against it, the whole ordeal with Jenny has drained her. Reality catches up to her, and the tears form in her eyes, her breath is uneven and she's hurting. Jenny tried to get her to understand, but being as stubborn as she is, Bella refused to listen.

Opening the door, Bella runs out, and manages to catch up to Jenny before she has time to unlock her car. The two women look at each other, and Bella makes the first move. "I'm sorry, Jen. Everything that I had been keeping to myself about the night you left added to what you revealed tonight…I just exploded."

Jenny nods in understanding, taking Bella into her arms, "I know. I'm sorry you had to find out like you did. I'm just glad that you're not holding in all that anger anymore."

Bella nods, "Well, I feel like a weight was lifted off my shoulders." They both chuckle, and Bella looks up at Jenny with hopeful eyes. "So, we're okay?"

Jenny smiles, "We're better than okay, sweetie, nothing can change our past; I'll be here as long as you need me to be."

Bella smiles, "Good. I'm not ready to lose you again."

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

The boys had been home for an hour or so and Bella couldn't sleep for the life of her. Easing out of bed so not to wake her sleeping fiancé, she makes it downstairs hardly making a sound or tripping over anything. Sitting down on the back porch, she leans back and gets lost in the night sky. A coat is draped over her shoulders and without looking, she smiles, "Can't sleep either G?"

Moving to sit next to her on the deck, "You know me Bella, I don't sleep very much."

"True. You'd rather be practicing your Russian or cleaning your gun. What brings you out here?"

"Heard you coming down the stairs. When I didn't hear you going back up, I came to investigate. Why are you out here?"

"Thinking. Learned some information tonight and my brain is still trying to wrap around it I guess."

"Anything big?"

"Yes." Bella tilts her head, "and no. Nothing between Tim and I but something I wish I would have known a few years ago."

Callen nods in understanding, "One of those type of things, huh. Well, I'm sure whoever it was had a good reason for holding it back. These people know you, care about you. I'm pretty sure none of them would do anything to purposely hurt you."

Bella nods and gives him a soft smile, "Thanks."

Callen smiles at her, "Anytime Bella, you know that."

Hearing the door open, both turn to see a tired and rather confused Tim, "Everything all right?"

Giving Callen one last look, "Everything's fine love." Standing, she hands Callen back his jacket, "See you in the morning G."

Watching her grab Tim's outstretched hand, he calls out at her, "Hey Bella."

Turning back to look at him, "Yea?"

He raises an eyebrow at her with a smirk on his face, "The interrogation room? Really?"

Bella smirks, "Yea, but I'll tell you this; not as much fun as the director's office."

Callen's jaw literally drops, "You're not serious."

Bella gives him a wink and a devilish grin, "I'll never tell. Night Callen."


	11. I do

The alarm on her phone goes off, and with a groan she reaches for it to shut it off. Rolling back over on her back she blinks repeatedly letting her eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. She hasn't woken up in this room since the day she left for boot camp at age 18, and she suddenly feels like a kid again. She smiles realizing what day it is.

It's her wedding day. She smiles at the fluttering in her stomach, this is the day she had been waiting for, and she can't believe that it's finally here.

Hearing a knock on her door, she more or less hops out of bed and opens the door to reveal Gibbs standing there. "Don't want you to be late. Time to get up."

Bella shakes her head at her Uncle, "I'm never late. I don't know what you're talking about," she replies with a wink.

Giving his niece a glare, Gibbs shakes his head, "Please, you left the kid waiting for you for over an hour because you forgot you were going to the Prom."

"_I _forgot I was going to the Prom? Oh no, no, no if my memory serves me correctly you 'accidentally' forgot to tell me that the plans changed for prom," she replies, finger quoting accidentally before crossing her arms while looking at Gibbs.

"Nah, I never forget anything," Gibbs says with a wink, "Now move it Seal, big day."

She smiles up at him as she walks out of her room, wrapping her arm around his. "Coffee ready?"

Looking down at her he grins, "Always."

"Perfect." Leaning up, she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before she slips away from him heading down the stairs. Abby was no doubt on her way and she needed as much coffee as she could get before she arrived.

Gibbs shakes his head and smiles as Bella takes the lead. _She's getting married today, Nathan. Our girl is a woman making her own way now. _How had she grown up so fast? He remembers being one of the first to hold her after she was born. She opened her eyes and they just stared at one another, instantly hooked. There was no way anyone or anything would break them apart.

Tim's a good man, he thinks, nodding to himself. Today is her day, and it will be flawless, he'll make sure of it.

Grabbing her favorite mug from the back of the cabinet, she hops up on the counter while drinking her coffee. It was a bit odd to wake and find herself back here but it also brought back so many memories. Smiling to herself, she promises to make sure that she comes home at least once a week.

Stopping in the doorway of the kitchen, Gibbs takes a moment, to watch his niece as she hops onto the counter like she has so many times before.

*Flashback*

_The front door slams shut signaling the arrival of his niece. She drops her book bag on the living room floor and walks into the kitchen where he is making dinner. She hop's up onto the counter and swipes his coffee mug downing a gulp.  
_

_"Hey, Bells. Bad day?" he asks, already knowing the answer. She may be his brother's daughter, but she has his temper.  
_

_"Oh my god, Uncle Jay, I had the worst day of my entire life!" she answers, over exaggerating._

He turns to look at her and raises his eyebrows, "Bella, you're sixteen; you still have a lot of life to live. What makes you say that?"

And she's off talking about how horrible her day was, and that she can't believe that the gym teacher could be such an inconsiderate person. Truth be told, he wanted to home school her, but she was the one who wanted to have the 'Public School' experience.  


_*_End Flashback*

Jethro laughs to himself at that particular memory, causing Bella to look over at him confused, "What are you laughing at, Chuckles?"

"You." Seeing her puzzled expression he explains, "As I recall, your gym teacher had decided to change up the class teams for a game. You came home and ranted about it."

Bella giggles at the memory, "I remember that. I was so mad…something happened after that. I was dismissed from gym."

"No kiddo. You were thrown out of gym, for repeated "accidental injury" to your teammates."

Bella smiles, and sips her coffee, "Well, they had it coming-I never liked gym anyways."

"Or Chemistry or history…Do I really need to go on?"

Bella sticks her tongue out at him, "History is boring. You and Dad thought so too. Besides, you and I knew better than to trust me with chemicals at that age. It's not my fault the teacher didn't heed my warning."

Chuckling to himself, he walks over and leans on the center island, "I can't tell you how many times I was called in to talk to your teachers, I even had to pay for a book that you attacked with chemicals."

She holds up a finger, "One, I did not _attack _any book. I told my teacher that when you mixed the chemicals we were using that day in a specific order, it was combustible. He said it wasn't true, so I demonstrated for him. Secondly, he was more than grateful to let me skip class after that so it was a win-win."

"I'm sorry I think I missed that, your teacher did what?"

Bella smiles up at her uncle knowing that she was busted. He had never known she skipped that particular class, even if the teacher told her to do so for the safety of his lab. She did the bookwork and did the projects at home with flying colors, so it worked out. "Well, you see-" Hearing a loud knock at the door she sets her cup down, "Abby's here." Bolting to the living room, she throws open the door, dragging her Goth friend with her up the stairs.

~Meanwhile~

Faint smells of food make their way into the bedroom where Tim was currently sleeping. Hearing voices and laughter, he slowly begins to wake. No doubt his mom was down in the kitchen with Ronnie making breakfast for everybody. The sound of his bedroom door creaking open catches his attention before he hears the soft giggle of his brother's little girl. Pretending to still be asleep, he waits as he feels the bed on Bella's side barely give. Suddenly, he pops up grabbing his niece, "I've got you now Annie."

Screaming in surprise, she starts to wiggle to try to get away from him. "Uncle Tim, no! Daddy, come save me!"

"I don't think so Annie." Tickling her sides, he laughs as she begins to giggle, trying to squirm away from him harder.

"Uncle Tim, no," she squeals, "I'll tell Auntie Bella on you!"

Tim just shakes his head at his young niece, since the first day she met Bella she took an instant liking to her. When they went to visit, they were barely there a day before Annie was proudly showing off her new Auntie, as she so lovingly calls her.

"Anna Jane McGee, you better not have gone in there to wake up your Uncle," Tim hears his older brother call out before he appears striding into Tim and Bella's bedroom. "Annie, I told you to leave him alone this morning."

Batting her eyelashes up at her father, she gives him a sweet, innocent look. "But Daddy, you said that Uncle Tim was supposed to get up soon. Besides, Mommy is taking me to go get all pretty soon. I just wanted to wake him up."

Seeing the look of defeat that crosses Nick's face, Tim lets out a chuckle. "Come on Miss Anna, you need to go get ready." Giving her a hug, he watches as she bolts out of the room, flying down the stairs. Shaking his head at his brother, Tim gets out of bed; "She has got you wrapped around her little finger Nick."

Raising his eyebrows at the comment, "You just wait Timmy. When you and Bella have a little girl, you are going to be wrapped around hers too. I can guarantee it."

Smiling at the thought of him and Bella starting a family, he shakes his head at his brother, "And I'm sure you will be spoiling her as bad if not worse than I have done with Annie."

Nick smiles evilly at his younger brother, "Oh, far worse than you think Timmy, just wait and see; you will think there are two of them."

Standing in the middle of her bedroom, Bella glances around taking one last look at her past. Crouching down by her bed, she reaches under the wooden frame running her hands along the bottom until she finds what she was looking for. Removing the book she taped there years ago, she stands back up before opening it.

Pictures and various other mementos fill the book-ticket stubs to plays and ballet shows, pressed flowers from her first camping trip with her Uncle, the newspaper clippings from her parents' death. Randomly flipping through her old journal, she smiles at the memories that flow through. Stopping at the last page, she reads her last entry:

_Tomorrow I leave for boot camp. I can't wait to go and see the world, or at least anywhere outside of here. The only thing here in D.C. is Uncle Jay and although I love him, I feel like somehow I am bringing him down._

_I'll miss him terribly, but military is in my blood. I don't know how he feels about me going Naval, I know he had hoped I would go for the Marines but I love the open ocean. I just want him to be proud of me._

_He split from Diane, not that I'm truly surprised. She was a nice woman but I feel like he is just trying to replace Aunt Shannon, and Jenny, instead of just trying to find someone that can truly make him happy. I know it's hard to do that when you are trying to raise your niece, so hopefully when I'm gone he will find someone. Maybe, one day I can find someone like mom and dad did, or like Uncle Jay and Aunt Shannon. I don't think I could be strong enough to fall for someone, just to have my heart torn out._

A knock on the door pulls her from her memories, she looks up to see the solemn face of her uncle, "What do you have there, Bells?"

"An old book-my old journal. When I left for boot camp, I taped it under the bed so it wouldn't get lost." Glancing down at the book in her hands, she looks back up at him giving him a weak smile.

Jethro nods, and sits on the bed, "Well, everything in here has been untouched. I don't suppose you'd like to show me anything in there. We still have a little bit before the limo gets here."

She smiles before easing down onto the bed next to him, flipping the book back to the front page. It was dated a few weeks before the untimely death of her parents. There was a picture of her and Nathan out at the military shooting range showing off her practice target. "After a couple of hours at the range, Dad had me shoot his hand gun. He was so proud how well I did."

"He was always proud of you, sweetheart. No matter what you did."

She smiles as she looks over at him, "He wanted to surprise you when you came for my birthday. He was going to bet you that I could hit the chest region with good accuracy and then act surprised when I did it. He always was a goofball."

Flipping through a few more pages, she passes the newspaper clippings of the shooting and her parents' memorial section. There were random song lyrics on some pages and doodles on others. "Oh, this was when you insisted that I attend that summer camp," she snickers, "I still remember your face when you realized it was a co-ed summer camp."

Glaring at his niece, Jethro responds, "It did not say 'co-ed' in the brochure. Besides the boy you brought home at the end didn't last very long."

"Of course not Uncle Jay, they very rarely did. I don't know what you did to scare Eric, but I was kind of bummed out when he stopped calling. Besides, I wasn't exactly his type if you know what I mean, so I don't know why you got so defensive."

Nodding once at her, "Ah, well now showing him my gun collection seemed pointless. Sorry Bells and I did exactly what your father would do. You were sixteen; of course we would get defensive." Looking down at the book, Jethro notices a collage of photo's he hasn't seen in years. He runs his fingers over the faces in the photos.

"I know Uncle Jay and I'm sure Dad knew that you would do that or he would have said something to you." Seeing the photos he's looking at, "I found them in mom's photo box when I could finally handle going through their things." Pulling one of the photos from the book, she smiles at it before handing it to him. "Why don't you add this one to your collection?"

Looking at the smiling faces in the photo, he remembers the day perfectly.

*Flashback*

_It was the first sunny day following a weeklong rainstorm. Nathan and Lorelai called Jethro and Shannon and invited them out for a day in the park with the girls. It had been a while since the family had done anything together, and Kelly as well as Bella had been begging to spend time together. The two were joined at the hip every time they were together._

_Shannon had Kelly sitting on her lap and Bella came running up and said something or did something making all three of them burst into a fit of giggles. Jethro grabs for the camera and snaps a photo._

_His three girls, Shannon with her head thrown back in laughter, Bella and Kelly forehead to forehead, crimson cheeks and eyes closed._

*End Flashback*

Looking up at Bella, he shakes his head, "No, you should really keep this."

Laying her hand on his arm, she shakes her head. "Please Uncle Jay; I really want you to keep it. Besides, we can always make a copy later."

Looking into her eyes, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle, he takes the photo back, and puts it in his wallet, "If it will make you happy."

Beaming up at him, she nods gently squeezing his arm before she looks back to the book. The next few pages proved to be nothing but ranting about some guy or school. The next page had a photo of Bella sitting under a tree reading a book. The background proves she was at her high school campus.

Gibbs nods as they keep browsing through the book, talking about people or things that they use to do. Flipping through the rest of the book, the last entry falls open. "Just my last thoughts Uncle Jay, nothing important," Bella says trying to close the book before he could see anything.

Catching Diane's name, Gibbs skims the entry; shock and sadness taking over at her words. She thought she was holding me back. Glancing up at his niece, she looks away, "I'm sorry."

Placing his hand over hers, "You were never part of the problem why I couldn't hold on to Diane. We were too different. I was always proud of you kiddo, no matter what you did; military or not." Kissing her forehead, he gives her a smile, "What do you say about getting out of here? I hear there's a wedding to crash."

Smiling up at him, she nods "Sounds good to me."

Standing outside Bella's changing room at the Jeffersonian, Gibbs waits patiently for Bella to slip into her wedding gown and get situated before it was time for the ceremony to start. Abby was currently inside helping her lace up the gown and even made a synthetic that resembled Bella's skin tone to cover up the tattoo on her shoulder, per Bella's request.

Hearing the door open, Gibbs turns to see Abby slip out, "How's it going Abs?"

Abby beams at him, the nervousness he is feeling is clearly visible which Abby can't help but laugh to herself at. "Dressed and ready to go. I gotta warn you Gibbs, she's a knock out."

Gibbs laughs as Mark appears from around a corner. "She ready? The reverend thinks it's getting time to get the show moving."

Abby nods and she leans up giving Gibbs a quick kiss on the cheek and a comforting smile before she links hands with Mark heading to where the rest of them are waiting.

After several minutes pass, he hears the door behind him open again. Turning, his breath catches in his throat as he stares at the woman in front of him. Her smile is as bright as the morning sun, and he realizes that the little girl he held in the hospital, the little girl he spoiled, the little girl who has had him wrapped around her finger since birth, is now a woman. He's seen the dress on the hanger several times, but the beauty of it only just now appears to him as his once little niece is standing before him.

There is no doubt that she will take people's breath away. Her dress is A-Line split-back dress. Intricate beading on the cuff and hem highlight delicate detail while the chapel train and split-back, the dark red of the background material bringing out the green of her eyes.

Stepping up next to him, Bella lays her hands over his as she stares up at him. "Everything ok Uncle Jay?"

Putting his hand on her cheek, Gibbs smiles sweetly down at his niece. "You look absolutely radiant sweetheart. You look so much like your mother did."

Bella beams up at him, "Thank you Uncle Jay." Staring out at the hallway, she sighs softly, her eyes distant in thought.

"Everything ok Bells?" Gibbs asks, seeing the conflicted look in her eyes.

She looks up at him, fear shimmering in her green eyes. "What if it doesn't work out? I mean, what if after all of this passes, he wakes up and decides he doesn't want me anymore."

Remembering the last entry in her journal, he leans down placing a kiss on her forehead. "Bella, he won't regret this. You mean so much to him, and he loves you. You're his 'Shannon' Bells. Nothing you can think of will change that."

Bella nods slowly before looking back out at the hallway when she sees the Jeffersonian staff member that was to tell her to get ready. Seeing him wave them over, she glances up at Gibbs as he wraps her hand around his arm.

Watching Annie make her way down the aisle throwing the floor petals, Tim couldn't help but smile. _This was it_, after Annie was done Bella and Gibbs would be walking down next. _Breathe Tim, breathe_. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looks to see Tony giving him a lop-sided smirk. "Chill out Probie. Don't want to pass out before she gets here," he whispers low enough for no one else to hear him.

Rolling his eyes at Tony, "Thanks Tony, so helpful."

Hearing the bridal march begin to play, Tim looks back towards the walkway not wanting to miss her entrance. Seeing everyone stand, he gasps in surprise as he sees Bella appear; she was stunning in white and the red outlining of the dress was as perfect as she is. The dress hugged her every curve perfectly; he knows that the image of her in the gown walking down to be his wife is going to be kept in his mind and his heart for the rest of his life.

Tony watches Bella walk down to Tim, and he can't help but smile. He glances over at Ziva, who is gently dabbing her eyes so she won't smudge her makeup. As if she feels his eyes on her, she turns her head, locking eyes with him. Tony smiles at her and gives her a wink, she smiles in return. Today, Bella isn't the only one taking people's breath away. His Ninja looks stunning in her deep crimson floor length dress; the material hugging her body in all the right places.

Tony smiles at Ziva, taking in the rest of her. He hadn't seen her since this morning when she left to get all dolled up for the wedding, and briefly as they were all arriving at the Jeffersonian. Her hair was pinned, flat against her head, almost like a ponytail would be but the back was pinned up with red and white rose shaped hair pins that match Bella's wedding gown, and her dark hair cascaded down her back in dark flowing curls

Stepping from his spot, Tim meets Gibbs at the front of the walkway. The preacher smiles, "Who gives this woman away?"

"I do," Gibbs replies, squeezing Bella's hand before extending it out to Tim for him to take.

Interlacing her fingers with his, they move towards the reverend. Stopping in front of him, they wait as he begins to read from the bible he has in his hands. Tim glances over at Bella from time to time, getting either a small smile from her or a soft hand squeeze when she would notice him.

"The couple has decided to write their own vows," The reverend states, giving Tim a small smile.

Turning towards her, Tim takes both of Bella's hands in his. "Bella, I can never express what I feel standing up here with you today. I never thought that I would find the other half of me, and when I had given up hope, the next day you walked into NCIS." Bella lets out a soft laugh, causing him to smile, "When I first saw you, I thought you were too good to be true, but after seeing you smack your computer, I realized you were just like the rest of us and that gave me back my hope. Although I can't promise life will be easy, I promise that I will always love you."

Seeing the reverend gesture his head at her, she looks up at Tim, trying to steady her heart. "Tim, someone once asked me why I agreed to marry you and I already knew what to say. You're brilliant, sweet, loyal, and most importantly, you make me feel complete. You are everything I was looking for. From the first day we met, you started bringing down the wall that protected my heart. I know that dating me was a risky move and I'm glad that you thought I was worth the risk. I'll stand by your side for as long as you want me."

Seeing the bride and groom turn back towards him, the reverend smiles, "The rings please."

Tim glances over at Tony who hands him the ring he has for Bella. Bella turns towards Ziva, who points down to Annie. Smiling down at her new niece, Bella bends down to her level and smiles wider.

Extending her hand, Annie smiles and whispers, "Here you go, Auntie Bella. Ziva let me hold it; she said only big girls get to hold the most important item in a wedding. I kept it safe."

_Only this sweet little girl_. Bella kisses Annie on the cheek, "Yes you did Annie and you did a wonderful job at it. Thank you so much."

Standing back up to join Tim, she smiles as she hears the Reverend tell Tim to repeat his words. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together, and my promise that I will always be faithful," Tim repeats flawlessly, his eyes reflecting the love coursing through his veins as he slips the wedding ring onto her finger.

Bella feels her face flush as she sees the emotions in his eyes, her eyes flickering down as she watches him slip the ring on her finger. Recognizing the ring, her eyes immediately shoot up to meet his, tears already threatening to fall. It was her mom's wedding ring. His gaze flickers to where Gibbs is sitting. Bella nods lightly before repeating the same words Tim just had before sliding the ring on his finger.

"Is there anyone who believes that this couple should not be wed?"

Getting nothing but silence, the reverend looks down at them with a soft smile. "By the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tim and Bella smile at each other, and as Tim scoops Bella into his arms, she lets out a small laugh. Bringing his lips down onto hers, a chorus of applause is heard.

Bella wraps her arms around Tim's neck, and mumbles, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mrs. McGee."

Smiling, Bella says, "I like the sound of that."

Tim nods, "So do I."

Feeling arms wrap around her legs, she looks down and Annie is smiling up at her. Bella picks up the little girl, and says, "Yes, Miss Annie?"

"You're my _real_ aunt now! You're not ever going away, right?" she asks, and as Tim smiles at the two girls, Bella nods.

"You better believe it, munchkin. I'm not going anywhere," Bell assures her, and leans into Tim's side, smiling up at him.


	12. Reception

Stepping inside where the reception was set up, Bella can't help but smile as she looks around the room. Thanks to Jenny they had been able to keep the Jeffersonian as the reception place as well in one of their large conference/stage areas for an exhibit. Once they found out that the wedding was for NCIS agents and most of the people coming were military or federal agents, they had jumped at the good P.R. opportunity.

"So is it Woods now or McGee? Hmm, that would prove to be a bit difficult don't you think?" A male voice asks, causing Bella to smile as she shakes her head.

"At work I'll stay Woods Tobias. But knowing you, you'll call me McGee just to try and confuse us."

The balding man laughs as he embraces Bella in a hug, "I just might. You look good Bella."

Pulling away, but keeping her hands on his arms, she smiles at him. "Thanks Tobias."

Seeing Gibbs walk in, Tobias smirks, "Well, I better let you get moving. Your uncle may smack me for taking all your time."

Bella laughs as she says goodbye and another group of people surround her. Smiling and engaging in some small talk, she looks up to link eyes with Abby, silently pleading for help.

Abby excuses herself from mark, and walks up behind the people surrounding Bella, bringing her arm up to her hair, she squeals, "BELLA! Help, your diamond bracelet you wanted me to wear is stuck in my hair!"

"Oh no Abs, sorry guys" Bella apologizes as she steps away from the crowd, pulling Abby with her away from the crowd. Once far enough away, Bella gives her a grateful smile. "Thanks Abs. People I can handle, people swarming me talking about me not so much."

Abby smiles as she lowers her arm, "Anything for you Bella, but remember, you owe me."

Bella laughs, "Of course Abby. You name it and I'll see if I can do it or not." Seeing Abby nod before disappearing off into the crowd, Bella breathes in slowly enjoying her moment of peace while it lasts.

"Bella my dear," Ducky's voice calls out as he approaches her side, pulling her into a tight hug, " I couldn't help but notice your and Abigail's quick thinking over there, so I thought I would entertain you for a few minutes if you don't mind that is."

Smiling warmly at the older man; "For you Uncle Duck, I wouldn't mind the company at all."

Ducky smiles widely at her comment, "You look absolutely radiant, that dress is very much you. Timothy is a lucky man indeed."

"Thanks Ducky," Bella replies knowing the man was truly speaking his thoughts and not what he thought she would want to hear.

Cupping her cheek with his hand, "It's a pity that your parents couldn't be here to see you today. I'm sure they would be very proud of the young woman you've become." Patting her arm, he smiles at her before spotting Jimmy. "If you would excuse me my dear," he says before chasing down the young man.

_Only Ducky could jump topics that fast_. Smiling at his retreating form, she feels a pair of arms encircle her waist from behind. Instantly smelling old spice, she leans into the embrace, placing her hands on top of his. "Can I help you?" She asks in a teasing tone.

"Not really, I found what I was looking for." Tim's voice whispers into her ear causing the smile on her face to grow wider.

Turning her head so she could look at him, she leans up to close the distance and kisses him. Feeling the warmth of his hand on her face causes Bella to lean in further, letting her senses take over the kiss. Hearing someone clear their throat, Bella mentally snaps back in control and breaks away.

Looking over to see Gibbs standing a few feet away, Bella bites her lip looking down at the floor. Even at her own wedding, he makes her feel like she was just caught making out with her boyfriend on the couch. "Mind if I steal your wife McGee?"

"No, of course not," Tim states quickly as his ears flush red. Giving Bella a kiss on her cheek, Tim heads towards where the mass of people is.

Smiling at his niece, he chuckles at her obvious embarrassment. "It's your wedding day kiddo. If the two of you didn't sneak off to the back corners I'd be a little concerned."

Sighing, she smiles up at him before biting her lip, "Uncle Jay, there is something I have to ask. How did you-" Bella touches her wedding ring, "how did you get mom's ring?"

"When they released their things, I kept it for safe keeping. I gave it to Tim after he came and asked me for your hand."

"He asked for my hand?" She glances over to where her husband is currently talking to his parents and his brother, she really shouldn't be surprised. Tim was a gentleman in every other way.

Hearing the music from the band begin to play, Gibbs hold his arm out for Bella to take. "Now remember Bells, there are children, so try to keep it PG-rated" as he laughs at the look of embarrassment on her face.

(A bit later)

Seeing Bella and Gibbs approach the main area of the floor Ziva makes her way over to the musician who hands over one of the microphones. Ziva's soft voice amplifies over the speakers, "I would like to everyone to clear the floor for the father-daughter dance." Smiling at Bella and Gibbs, "This is specifically for the two of you."

Gibbs glances over at Bella who just has a soft smile on her face. "Well, Bells you want to dance?" Bella nods as he carefully places a hand on her waist, and holds her other hand in his.

Ziva smiles at the pair, and says into the microphone, "It is time for Bella to 'fly away'." Ziva nods to the band, and a guitar begins to play, followed by a piano and Ziva's voice singing the lyrics with such purity everyone who was talking had to stop and watch the scene before them.

"You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night,  
Little girls depend on things like that.  
Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I look back..."

Gibbs listens to the words, the song holds such a deep meaning to the both of them, and he understands why Ziva (no doubt with Bella's help) had picked it out for them to dance to.

"And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me, Caterpillar in the tree,"

"How you wonder who you'll be, can't go far but you can always dream. Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry hold on tight. I promise you there will come a day-Butterfly Fly Away," Gibbs sings low enough for only Bella to hear. They didn't simply find this song, Bella wrote the song.

Hearing Gibbs' deep voice sing to her, she rests her head against his shoulder. The last time that they had danced like this was the night of her Junior Prom, which had ended on a bad note. When she was younger, he would dance with her and Kelly and she never realized until now how much she had grown to miss it.

Tim stands on the side of the floor, his eyes on his wife and new uncle. Tim knew that Bella had been doing something as a gift for Gibbs and listening to Ziva sing the melody, he realizes that it is the song. Seeing Gibbs hold her, he sees the caring, loving uncle that Bella sees every time she looks at him instead of his usually emotionally distant boss.

Hearing the song come to an end, Gibbs looks down into Bella's moistened eyes. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he wraps his arms around her into a tight hug, "Spread your wings Bug." Letting go he gives her a smile, looking up when he sees Jackson slowly approaching them. "She's all yours Dad."

Leading Bella out to the dance floor, Tim places his hand on Bella's waist as the band starts to play. Entranced by her shining green eyes, Tim gives her a soft smile. Starting the dance, Tim's nerves get the best of him. "Tim," Bella whispers gaining his attention, "Just think of us at home."

Leaning his head against Bella's, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath forgetting about the crowd of people watching them. Opening his eyes, he gives her a more confidant smile before gently pulling her closer to him.

Placing a hand on the back of his neck, she lays her cheek against him mentally thanking Sarah for the fantastic dj. Having spent some time with them, Bella had left the pick of what song they would dance to in her capable hands.

_I know that the bridges that I've burned  
Along the way  
Have left me with these walls and these scars  
That won't go away  
And opening up, has always been the hardest thing  
Until you came_

So lay here, beside me, just hold me, and don't let go  
This feeling, I'm feeling, is something I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you

As the song draws to an end, she keeps her face against him enjoying having him so close. Feeling his hand brush against her cheek, she looks up at his loving eyes. Bending down slightly, he draws her into a sweet, soft kiss.

When she finally pulls away she whispers in a teasing tone, "I believe you just kissed me in front of Gibbs. Whatever will you do Tim?"

His cheeks tinge a light pink but he holds her gaze answering in the same tone, "Well, I might just have to do it again."

"By all means, don't let me stop you." She smiles up at him before he leans down again, capturing her lips in another kiss.

"Uncle Tim, Uncle Tim," Annie's energetic squeals cut through the crowd before she grabs on to Tim, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Tim laughs as he kneels down to her level, "What can I help you with Annie?"

"Will you dance with me? Please?" Annie sticks out her bottom lip for emphasis, batting her eyes at her uncle.

Tim looks up at Bella, "What do you think, love? I think this little lady would be devastated if I said no."

Bella nods as she looks down at Annie, "Just as long as he makes his way back here sometime today ok?"

Annie smiles, "I promise Aunt Bella. I won't steal him. He won't fit in my suitcase."

Everyone who was standing near them all let out a laugh at the girls response. Watching her run off, Gibbs smiles, "she's cute McGee."

Bella smiles at her uncle and answers for Tim, "Thanks Uncle Jay." At Jethro's confused face, Bella smiles wider and holds up her left hand, "I'm a McGee now, remember?"

Shaking his head at his niece; "Fine, she's cute Tim." Gibbs says correcting his statement. "And for future reference, it's Bella not McGee. Too weird hearing you answer to that."

Bella nods knowing he doesn't mean any disrespect, just that it will be hard for him to get use too. "It's not weird Uncle Jay, just different." Hearing a new song, Bella sees Annie come running up before grabbing on to Tim's hand, trying to get him from his chair. Laughing as Annie drags him out to the floor, she can't help but smile at the sight.

Feeling a presence join her side, she glances over to see none other than Callen her "adopted" big brother. His voice cuts in to her thoughts, "May I have this dance?"

Bella smiles with a nod, 'I think it can be arranged."

Callen chuckles as he takes Bella's hand and dances with her, "You look absolutely breathtaking Bells."

"Thanks G. I'm glad that you were able to make it."

"Wouldn't have missed this for the world. I thought about you all the time: how you were doing, if everything was ok, but I don't have to worry about that anymore. You got a great guy looking out for you."

Taking a quick glance at the dancing Tim and Annie, she can't help but smile. "I couldn't agree with you more."

The song comes to an end and Callen gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You better keep in contact Bella. You're like a sister to me, I don't want to hear from you ten years down the road and find out you have four kids or something."

She giggles and rolls her eyes at him, "I promise G."

Letting go of one of her previous naval buddies, Bella is instantly swept up into someone else's arms. A small whiff of cologne tells her exactly who it is. "Now what did I do to merit a dance from Anthony DiNozzo," Bella teases.

Tony tries to give her a stunned expression, "What, I can't dance with the bride without having a reason?" 

"Of course you can Tony," Bella smiles at him. "You know I just like to pull your leg about as much as you like to pull Tim's."

Tony chuckles, "Yeah, its fun to tease Timmy." At Bella's smack in the chest, Tony sobers up, "You look beautiful, Bella. I'm glad you're happy. You of all people deserve it."

"Thank you Tony, for both comments" She smiles softly at him, "I didn't think I would ever get here to tell you the truth."

Tony nods, her previous relationship not to mention all the things that had gone wrong the week leading up to the wedding. Tony moves a stubborn strand of hair out of Bella's face and says, "Not to sound like the annoying 'big brother', but everything happens for a reason; be it good or be it bad, you always find your way around the boulders standing in your way. I knew you and Tim would get here; you guys love each other too much to not be together."

Bella can feel her eyes begin to water as she stares up at Tony in awe. Fighting to keep her emotions at bay she gives him a lopsided smile. "It's too late to sound like an annoying big brother, you've already filled that role a long time ago. Same as Callen."

___"But I'm better than Callen," Tony says with a wink._

"I don't know about that. You both tried hitting on me," Bella teases. "But, Callen is more of the 'if I need a body to disappear' and you, though you probably hate it, are willing to listen and offer caring words of wisdom. Don't get me wrong, you guys are both great but you are different."

"Yeah, but see, one head slap from Gibbs and I stuck to my original choice. No offense, but I'm more scared of Ziva than Gibbs," he jokes.

"Trust me; there are some days I feel that same." Bella says and the two both begin to laugh.

Bella has disappeared, and Tim is sitting with Annie on his lap. A voice comes over the speakers and Bella returns to Tim's side with a cunning smile on her face. Looking up at her, Tim catches the smile and shakes his head, "Honey, what did you do?"

Bella smiles, "You'll see, Tim." _If Jenny wouldn't give him a push, then I'll just push both of them._

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mia's voice calls out. "I need to have the man acting as 'Father of the Bride' and the woman acting as 'Mother of the Bride' to please come to the dance floor for their dance."

Gibbs stands and shakes his head; Jenny looks over at Bella and raises an eyebrow. Bella smiles innocently and shrugs. Jenny's attention is taken off of Bella as Gibbs sticks his hand out to her, with his famous smirk. "May I have this dance, Jen?"

Casting a quick glance over at Bella who nods encouragingly, Jenny looks back up to Jethro, placing her hand in his, "I suppose so, Jethro."

The pair makes it to the middle of the dance floor and Bella nods her head at Mia. A soft tune begins to play, and Jethro pulls Jenny closer. As the lyrics start, Bella smiles, she knew this song was meant for her Uncle and Jenny.

_Oceans apart, day after day__  
__And I slowly go insane__  
__I hear your voice, on the line__  
__But it doesn't stop the pain__  
__If I see you next to never__  
__how can we say forever_

Gibbs gently pulls a strand of hair out of Jenny's eyes and lets his hand linger longer than necessary on her cheek. "Ever wonder what it would have been like if you stuck around, Jen?"

Jenny brings her soft green eyes up to meet Gibbs' steel blue orbs. Fighting back tears, Jenny nods, "All the time, Jethro. To tell you the truth, when I walked out I was hoping you would come after me."

"I didn't know you wanted me to."

Jenny nods, and against her better judgment, she rests her head on Gibbs' shoulder, hiding her face in his neck. The smell that can only be classified as Jethro Gibbs, sawdust, bourbon, and coffee, flood her nose, and she smiles, glad she is able to be like this with him, even if it is just for a dance.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do__  
__I will be right here, waiting for you__  
__Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks__  
__I will be right here waiting for you___

_I took for granted, all The times__  
__That I thought would last somehow__  
__I hear the laughter, I taste the tears__  
__But I can't get near you now__  
__Oh can't you see it baby,__  
__You've got me going crazy_

"When I saw you again after so many years," Jethro begins, "it felt like no time had passed. Like we were back where we were so long ago."

Jenny nods against him, "I know. But we weren't. We hadn't been together in six years, Jethro."

"It felt longer," Jethro whispers against her hair. "I never stopped loving you, Jen."

At his confession, Jenny looks up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. She chuckles softly and shakes her head, "You wait until Bella's wedding to tell me this?"

He smirks at her, and shrugs, "Ah, a wedding seemed like the best place."

_I wonder how we can survive, this romance__  
__But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance___

_Oh you can't see it baby__  
__You've got me going crazy_

Jenny slyly glances over at Bella who is nearly squeezing Tim's hand off in hopes that this dance will bring Gibbs and herself as close, if not closer than they were before. Looking back up at Gibbs, Jenny smiles, _Only Bella could pull this off. She's too cunning for her own good._

All he does is look lovingly into Jenny's eyes, and brings his hand up to rest on her cheek once more. Pulling her closer to him by the waist, he smirks at her. "Eight years is too long, Jen."

Nodding her head in agreement, Jethro closes the gap between them. As they part from their kiss, he says, "Never leave again, Jen. I don't want to lose you."

"I couldn't if I tried."

Sliding into the honeymoon suite that Tim rented for the night since their flight is early the following morning, Bella stares out the window, enjoying the view of the city. Feeling arms wrap around her, she leans against his firm frame. "Have fun today Bells?"

"I don't know if I would classify it as 'fun.'" She looks up at him, "I got up this morning alone,"

"Nothing I could do about that love," Tim whispers quietly against her neck before he faintly kisses her ear sending goose bumps down her arm.

"I had to sit for hours to get my hair and makeup done,"

"And you look absolutely fantastic Bella, and you know that," he whispers again, placing a kiss a little lower on her neck.

"then I had to wear this snug, white gown,"

"Again, you look stunning Bella. Absolutely beautiful," and again another kiss along her neck.

Enjoying his lips on her skin, she savors the minute before continuing, "I had to go up in front of a bunch of people."

He 'hmmms' lightly, "How did that go?"

Turning in his arms so she is facing him, her eyes meet his as she smiles. "Fantastic. I'm finally married to the man I love. I couldn't be happier."

His only reply is a soft kiss holding her close to him.


	13. While the McGee's are away

"So, how long do you think it will be before we get a phone call from Tony?" Tim calls from the doorway of the gorgeous "home" that they were able to rent close to the Hawaiian coast from the hotel.

"I have no idea, but knowing Tony probably soon unless Ziva can stop him." Bella calls back as she puts the bags down before flopping backwards on to the soft mattress, which is exactly how she remained as Tim walked into the room.

Shaking his head at her, he can't help but smile at her, "Is someone suffering from jetlag?"

Bella raises an eyebrow at him before she rolls to her left side, propping herself up on her elbow. "It's a six hour difference, in the other direction. Although it says 1 in the afternoon my body is not agreeing."

Tim chuckles softly as he sets down the last bag and moves over towards the bed, sitting down on the edge next to her. His hand rests comfortably over hers before brushing his fingers along her arm. "Why don't you take a nap? When you get up we can get an early dinner and just relax for the rest of the night.

Her bright green eyes sparkle as she smiles softly up at him. "Join me?"

Nodding, he moves up the bed after she makes room for him to join her. Lying back on the pillow, she expertly curls up against him-her head resting in between his shoulder and his chest and one of her arms lightly laying on his chest too.

Closing his eyes, it's not long before sleep quickly claims them.

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim—

(few days later)

Giving him the classic Abby smirk she managed to get down to a science within a week of working with the Goth, she says, "Why don't you look and see if there's anything that sounds interesting ok?" Seeing him nod, she slips out of the bed while he's distracted.

Tim looks to the book that talks of what is to offer at and around the bungalow as he sees Bella slip from the bed. "Where are you going Bells?"

"_I_ am taking a shower. Let me know what you come up with?"

Seeing her walk into the bathroom before shutting the door, he smacks his head into the palm of his hand. _And there it is_

_-bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim_

Realizing that he specifically wrote things for the two of them to do, she leans against the counter top, "How about you go golf for a while and I'll head to the spa, and when I'm done I'll meet you down at the beach and we can grab a late lunch?"

His eyes light up at the sound of golfing before giving Bella a curious look, "I don't understand."

Bella smiles as she watches him, "They have one of the best golfing places and I know you golf Tim. Besides, a nice day at the spa would be fun. I can get a massage and see if maybe they do the heated rocks."

Placing a soft kiss to his lips, she nods towards the bedroom, "Now, go get dressed and I'll see you in a couple hours, k?"

~A few hours later~

The serene beauty of the crystal blue water hitting the surf accompanied with the calls of the birds imprints itself into Bella's mind. She always had a love for traveling, which is why she was in so many different naval bases, but nothing, not even the beauty of Italy compares to the view in front of her. Sticking her feet into the smooth sand as the water rushes up covering her ankles, she leans back on her hands, her tousled hair blowing in the faint breeze.

Engrossed in the sea, she fails to notice another person approach her or settle in to the sand beside her. However, feeling something brush across her exposed back Bella tenses before turning sharply intending to attack as her hand stops before reaching the intended target. "Calm down love, it's just me."

Panic flashes in her eyes, "Tim, I'm so sorry. I don't think before I act; natural response and all."

Lowering her hand, Tim's fingers graze across her smooth skin that is currently exposed because of her swim suit. Smiling at her, "no harm, no foul. Just glad you didn't have your gun with you."

Snorting at his remark, she turns away from him, "I wouldn't have shot, I just would have aimed for a very valuable, very painful spot."

Dropping his hand down to her lower back, Tim watches her, soaking in the image of a carefree Bella, sitting on the beach with her feet playing in the water. Of course, the new bikini that Abby joyfully picked out for her to wear didn't stop him from staring either. The blue tie-dye suit stood out against her lightly tan skin.

Reaching up to brush the hair from the side of her face, his fingers skim across her cheek as Bella closes her eyes and leans into his touch. Not caring that they were out on the beach where everyone could see them, Tim leans over capturing her lips in a soft kiss. The sudden warmth of her soft lips against his sets his nerves on fire. Breaking the kiss, Tim keeps his cheek against hers, "Have I told you how much I love you today Mrs. McGee?"

Bella gives him a dazzling smile, "Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Tony glances over for the tenth time that day at the empty desk to the right of him, or relatively empty desk. With Tim and Bella being away on their honeymoon, the director thought to make up the manpower that they would have two temporary agents. It's not that Tony didn't like them per say, but it wasn't _his_ team.

Sighing he turns back to his computer, typing on the keyboard as he looks over the file sitting on his desk. His mind keeps wandering to his vacationing team members; yes, they were on their honeymoon but knowing they were half way around the world without backup…McGee didn't do well on boats and they went to Hawaii of all places. Glancing around to make sure the bossman was away, Tony picks up the phone and begins to dial the familiar number of Timothy McGee when Ziva interrupts his actions, "You are not trying to call them are you? They are on their honeymoon Tony."

"They are thousands of miles away Ziva. They could-"

"Could what Tony? Be ambushed by a bunch of hula dancers who carry silencers in their grass skirts? I think Tim and Bella, especially Bella, is capable of handling them."

Tony grunts lightly before placing the phone back in its cradle before looking up at the woman currently leaning over the edge of the cubicle wall looking down at him. "You can't tell me you haven't tried to call them Ziva."

Ziva shrugs, "I called Bella a few days ago to say hello. She was at the spa and Tim was apparently golfing."

Tony's expression changes and he points a finger at Ziva, "HA! See! You can't get mad at me for checking in on them! Wait…McGee golfs?"

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Sprawled out across the top of their bed, Bella is relaxing as she stares out the sliding doors watching the gorgeous colors glow across the ocean backdrop as the sun is setting. The sound of her cellphone going off snaps her out of her thoughts and reaches for the phone tucked safely away in the side table drawer. "Woods."

"_Well hello to you too."_

Instantly smiling, Bella sits back against the pillows, "Hey, Jen!"

_Jenny laughs into the phone, "How is Hawaii, Bells?"_

"It's so beautiful here, and peaceful. It's weird to be a civilian again. No gun, no badge just me and my new husband. What could be better than this?"

_Jenny grins evilly as if Bella was there to see it and responds, "Paris in the fall."_

"Okay," Bella exclaims with a slight cringe, "so not what I wanted to hear. But speaking of Paris how's Uncle Jay? I'm surprised he hasn't been calling."

"_He's fine. He's your Uncle, worried about you as always, but calmer knowing you've got Tim with you. Every time he moves to grab his phone I either take it from him, or change the subject."_

"I don't think he's ever going to stop worrying about me, no matter how old I am," Bella points out with a chuckle. "But I'm glad that he has you there to distract him."

_Jenny nods, "Between work and me, he really had no choice but distraction."_

"Ziva mentioned they were working on a case, any new leads or do I not get to know?"

"_You are on vacation; so as your boss, no, you don't get to know," Jenny answers. _

"Rats," Bella says slightly bummed out. Sure she is enjoying her time in Hawaii with Tim and actually being a civilian, but a small piece of her misses being out in the field. "How's everyone else? Abs, Tony, Uncle Duck?"

"_They are all fine, Ducky drowns us in stories as usual, Abby is-well, she's Abby and always keeping us on our toes, Tony is going bonkers without you. I think he actually misses you and Tim despite the trouble he causes you two."_

Bella laughs, "He's Tony, but we love him anyways.

Jenny laughs, "_I know the feeling. He seems to grow on you after awhile, like moss on a tree."_

Bella lets out a small giggle as she thinks of one of her closest friend and Senior Field Agent. If Tony ever learned Jenny just compared to moss, his pride would be wounded forever. The two women talk a few more minutes pass before the faint click of the door causes Bella to look over and mouth "Jenny" to her returning husband. "Hey Jen, Tim just got back with dinner. Mind if I call you back later?"

_Jenny can hear the smile in Bella's ton, "Alright. I'll talk to you later and don't do anything I wouldn't do."_

"That leaves a lot open," Bella teases into the phone. "Night Jen."

"Director calling to see if we were enjoying ourselves?"

Bella nods, "I wonder if they think we won't come back. Gorgeous sunsets, the beach, not chasing after bad guys…"

Tim leans down to give her a kiss, "no family close by to bother us,"

"Tim!" Bella lightly gasps before swatting at him, "You are absolutely incorrigible."

"If you weren't your uncle's niece, I would say that you wouldn't mind staying here forever. But I know you would never be happy so far away from them."

Bella lets out a soft purr and kisses him sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Seems like I married a smart man."

Tim doesn't even bother a quick reply but rather places another kiss against her lips, holding her close.

_-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-TIm_

_Sorry it's been so dead on here. I was virtually stuck on how to do this chapter. I seriously had 3 different ways to write it and one that didn't even touch on the honeymoon but after they came back. _

_This is a product of new ideas and bits and pieces of the other one. I hope you liked it. Reviews are always nice to receive. Thank you to the followers and idea givers. You guys are the greatest. _

_Much Love,_

_V._


	14. DC: Home Sweet Home

_**I know, I know. I finally have an update. School is ending; my son's birthday and several members passing have taken up my time. Hopefully the next chapters will be up a bit sooner. I cannot take the credit for this chapter however. It was mostly my dear friend, ncisxbonesxoth, krystle's genius at work. **_

* * *

Walking through the crowded airport at an hour when she should be sleeping, Ziva grumbles, "Abby, they do not want anyone to pick them up, so why are we here?"

"Ziva, please, quit complaining, you've missed them as much as I have."

"Be that as it may, it is four-thirty in the morning; and you didn't bring coffee with you."

"Boo-hoo," Abby mocks, and points to a Starbucks across the way, "You will get your coffee, and besides, their flight comes in at five. We're only here a half hour early."

**Meanwhile:**

Tim kisses the side of Bella's head and whispers, "So, do you think anyone listened to us when we said no one pick us up?"

"Not a chance, babe," Bella says with a chuckle. "You know Abby doesn't follow orders well. I wouldn't be surprised if she slept at the airport last night."

"You have a point," he agrees. "Who do you think is the poor soul to wake with her this early?"

"My money is on Ziva."

'_Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts as we begin our decent into the Ronald Reagan Airport.'_

"Home at last, thank God," Bella says, ready to be off the plane. She loves to travel, but long plane rides take more than she would like out of her; and she misses her own bed.

**Ronald Reagan Airport:**

"You don't think they'll be happy to see us?" Abby asks, trying hard not to bounce out of her chair while keeping an eye on the arrival's board.

"No, Abby, they will be thrilled, but why could you not respect their wishes. I am sure they made this flight so early in hopes that everyone would stay in bed."

Abby smiles, "Where's the fun in waiting?"

"You have been without them for almost three weeks, a few more hours would not have killed you," Ziva points out.

"Oh, drink your coffee, grumpy."

'_Now arriving: flight 1046 from Honolulu, Hawaii at gate number 3.'_

Abby jumps up from the table they are sitting at in the airports Starbucks, and grabs Ziva's arm, "They're home!"

Ziva frowns as some of her coffee spills out of her cup and by some miracle misses her white shirt, "Abby, slow down, I would like to keep my arm attached to my body, please."

"Come on, come on. Hurry up, Ziva."

"I can only go as fast as you pull me, Abigail."

At that, Abby only speeds up her pace and stops just outside of gate number three and cranes her neck trying to look over the other people waiting for their friends and family. "I don't see them, Ziva! Do you?"

Ziva looks down at the boots that have a good six to eight inch heel on them and back up to Abby, "You do realize that I am shorter than you, especially when you wear crazy shoes like that, yes?"

"Right," Abby says, and then turns back to the gate. "Looks like we need to get you some heels later then, won't we?"

"No, we don't," Ziva counters, "I am perfectly fine in my converse."

Abby shakes his head, "Not even for Tony?"

"No, not even for Tony," Ziva answers, and catches a glimpse of two familiar faces, "Abby?"

"What?"

Ziva points and Abby follows her finger, "BELLA! TIMMY!"

Bella smiles and turns to Tim with her hand out, "Told you."

"How did you-?" Tim asks, but Bella just gives him a 'you're really asking that' kind of face, and pulls out his wallet handing her the twenty dollars. "You and Gibbs, I swear."

"Well, yeah. Who do you think taught me everything I know?"

Soon the pair is attacked by an overly happy Goth, "I'm so happy you're home!"

"So are we, Abby," Bella says, hugging her friend back. Abby quickly releases Bella and clings to Tim. Bella turns and smiles at Ziva, "She dragged you here, didn't she?"

Ziva nods, and sips her coffee, "Yes. Although I am glad to see you."

Bella pulls Ziva in for a hug, "I missed you too, Zi."

The entire ride back to Bella and Tim's house was filled with Abby's constant chattering about the cases the team had worked on, and how Gibbs and Jenny were doing since they had rekindled their romance at the wedding. Abby told them all about bowling with the Sisters, and how she was so excited that Bella was back because Ziva had been grumpy while she was gone from the lack of girl time she had. Tony missed them too, because Ziva was a pain to live with when her best friend was gone.

Bella grins and turns to Ziva, "Aw, you missed me?"

Ziva rolls her eyes, "No."

"Zi?" Bella presses, giving her a 'yeah, right' look.

"Fine, maybe just a little."

Bella puts an arm around her friend, "That's what I thought."

Bella smiles as Tim turns down the familiar street. She never knew she could miss home as much as she had the past two weeks. She smiles as her neighbors welcome her back home with a wave of their hand and a friendly smile. Turning into the drive way behind her and Tim's car, Abby's hearse comes to a stop and Tim and Abby step out lifting the seats so the two women in back can get out of the cramped space.

Bella wraps an arm around Tim's back and he whispers, "Welcome home, Mrs. McGee."

"It feels good to be home," she whispers back although loud enough for Abby and Ziva to hear her as well.

Grabbing some of their bags, they are heading up the walkway when the front door opens and a very excited German Sheppard comes bounding out of the house straight at them. "Jethro, down" Tim attempts to shout but fails as the dog bolts to his missed owner and jumps up to greet him before moving to his female companion. After making sure they were ok, Jethro greets the other two females before trotting back up the stairs and sits patiently by the front door.

"Uncle Jay what did you do to our poor dog?"

Gibbs glances down at the other Jethro before smirking back at his niece, "Nothing he couldn't handle I'm sure."

Placing her bags down on the porch, she barely has time to react as her Uncle makes a quick rebound from the door frame he was leaning against and pulls his niece in for a hug, "Welcome home, Bug."

Hugging him, she smiles as her face rests in the crook of his neck before pulling away from him. "Thanks Uncle Jay. I'm glad to be home."

He gives her a quick glance over before he picks up one of her suitcases she was carrying and follows her into the house, "Nice tan. What did you do, sleep out on the beach the whole time?"

"Everyone is a critic," she retorts dropping her luggage in the living room. "I for one, enjoy the slight tan I received. And to answer your question, no we didn't sleep on the beach. We had a gorgeous little hut thing on the beach."

"A hut thing on the beach?"

Bella turns and glares at her Uncle, "Yes. It's early and I have jet lag, leave me be."

Gibbs chuckles, "It's good to have you home, Bells." He leads his niece and new nephew into their kitchen and smiles when Bella turns at him; stunned at what's before her. "What?"

"You made us breakfast!"

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to. I just thought you'd rather eat this than the airplane food."

"Oh, I'm going to eat it! When have I ever passed up your steak and eggs?"

"Never, that I can recall."

She smile and kisses his cheek, "And I'm not about to start now."

Gibbs turns to Ziva and Abby, "There's plenty, you're both welcome to join us."

The friends, who over the years had morphed into a family, sit down to their breakfast. Tim and Bella answer the questions that were asked about Hawaii. They tell them about the beaches, the sites they saw, how Tim overcame his fear of sharks when they went scuba diving at an aquatic center.

"So," Abby presses, nearly bouncing out of her seat, "did you bring us home any presents?"

Bella smiles, "Would we forget to bring home souvenirs?"

Abby claps her hands excitedly as Gibbs, Ziva and Tim smile at her enthusiasm. Bella rises from the table and carries in one of her shoulder bags, placing it on the table in front of her. She hands Ziva a blue box and says, "This is for Tony. Tell him that he's lucky he got anything since he stayed home in bed."

Ziva chuckles, "I will."

Bella hands Ziva another gift, "This is for you. I saw it and instantly thought you would like it."

"You did not have to get me anything, but thank you," Ziva says, looking down at the wooden jewelry box, which is hand carved with sea life around it. "It is beautiful, thank you both."

"Uncle Jay," she says, turning to him, "this is for you."

Gibbs opens his box and he cracks a smile and a laugh, "You really shouldn't have."

Bella smiles, "You know me, I had to."

Gibbs shakes his head, walks over to the sink to wash his new coffee mug and transfers his coffee into it. "My new favorite coffee mug," he says, showing the girls the saying on the side adorned by Hawaiian flowers, _'My niece went to Hawaii on her honeymoon and all I got was this stinkin' coffee mug.'_

Everyone laughs at the saying, and Gibbs proudly drinks from his mug. Bella turns to Abby who is busting out of her seams with excitement. "You were the hardest one to shop for; Abs, but we hope you like it."

Bella hands over a decent size box to the Goth and watches as her friend opens the package. She pulls out a wooden monkey cocktail glass that has 'Honolulu, HI' inscribed on the bottom. "It's so cute! I'm going to take this on our next girls' night!"

"I'm glad you like it, Abs," Bella says with a chuckle.

-Bella—Tim

After waving off the last of their guests, i.e. Abby, Bella basically flops down onto the couch with her arms spread out-staying that way even after Tim joins her. "To say I'm tired is putting it mildly."

"I think I can agree with you there Bells," Tim replies as he gently pulls her up against him, her body fitting perfectly against his.

Groaning loudly as she turns to stare at her suitcases, "I really don't want to unpack those for the wash."

Silently agreeing with her; "Then don't. We can do them later, it's not like they are going anywhere. How about a shower and a nap?"

"Shower sounds good, nap sounds even better."

It almost felt odd to have so much clothes on…well, maybe not 'so much clothes' but having been relaxing in shorts or a bathing suit for two weeks and then returning to work and being in slacks and a dressy shirt would take a day or two to get used to.

The elevator doors open and Tim gives Bella a small smile before the two step out onto the all too familiar floor of work. Several employees welcome them as they pass before reaching their respective desks-oddly enough not being the first two to work.

"Well, if it isn't our two lovebirds finally home from Hawaii. Tell me McGoo, how was it considering your dislike for boats?"

Tim smiles at Bella, and turns back to his computer to power it on, "Actually, the boats weren't nearly as nauseating as working with you on your bad days, Tony."

"I see being married to Bella has sharpened your comebacks, McGee," Tony says dryly and turns to Bella who is trying to contain her laughter, "You hear how he's talking to me, Mrs. McGee?"

"You had that one coming, Tony," Bella says, "Besides, you're the one who slept through our welcoming committee. Why should I feel pity for you?"

Tony narrows his eyes, and then smiles wickedly, "So, is there a bun in the oven yet? Two weeks you were gone? Plenty of time for the stork to makes its way to you."

Bella and Tim nearly choke on their coffee at Tony's question, as Ziva smacks Tony on the back of his head, "Ouch!"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouts.

"As Abby would say, 'fair question' Boss," Tony replies impishly. Looking between the newlyweds, getting a kick out of their reddened cheeks, he asks, "So? Boy or girl? Maybe one of each?"

Bella smacks her hands on her desk and rises, "That's it! I'm going away from you before I make you a _very_ unhappy man, and cause Ziva to look elsewhere for nightly entertainment."

"Double ouch," Tony mutters, his hands falling under his desk out of pain from the thought of Bella's threat.

Tim rises as well and says, "I'm going to see Abby, Boss."

When Tim and Bella part ways, Gibbs turns and glares at Tony, causing the SFA to cringe slightly at the head slap that will soon be given from Gibbs.

BELLA—TIM—

Smiling at the secretary outside of Jenny's office, Bella says, "Can I go in?"

"Absolutely, Agent Woods," Cynthia says, "should I tell Director Sheppard you're here?"

"Should you? Yes," Bella says smiling, "Can you? No."

Cynthia chuckles, "She'll be happy to see you. Welcome back."

"Thanks," Bella says, and walks into the office behind the double doors.

The chair behind the desk is turned around facing out the window and over the navy yard. "Jethro, I told you that you have to be buzzed in by Cynthia, just because you frighten her does not give you free reign to walk into my office."

"Guess it's a good thing I'm not Uncle Jay, then?" Bella says, trying not to laugh.

Jenny spins around and smiles, "You're back!"

"I'm back!" the younger agent mimics Jenny's excitement, meeting her for a hug. "I missed you, Jen."

"I missed you too, sweetie," Jenny says, leading Bella over to the conference table. "How was your trip?"

Bella smiles, "It was amazing! Just being away from work and everything was great, but being able to be alone with Tim was better."

"See, I told you that you'd enjoy Hawaii."

"Oh, I had no doubt that I wouldn't," she chuckles, "you've never steered me wrong before on any trip you've planned; Tim and I really needed the vacation."

Bella tells Jenny all about Hawaii, and about Tim overcoming-well, somewhat overcoming-his fear of sailing. Bella pulls out pictures of her and Tim swimming with the dolphins, touring some of the volcanoes, the Pearl Harbor memorial, the couple even took pictures with some Gemcity fans.

"Hawaii was a great place to visit, but I'm so glad to be home, and I know that Tim is too," Bella says.

Jenny smiles, "Well, I'm glad that you're back. Not to get right down to business, but I need to make sure you still want to keep 'Woods' as your professional name."

"I do," Bella says, "don't you think that two McGee's would be a bit on the confusing side? Although, Tony is going to call us both McGee just to be a pest."

Jenny nods in agreement, "He will, I don't doubt it. Well, I'll let you get back to work, we'll talk later. Maybe we can do dinner with the boys tonight?"

Bella smiles, "Sounds good. See you later, Jen."

"Stay out of trouble, Woods!"

Bella turns and gives Jenny a mischievous smile over her shoulder, and a playful wink, "Always."

As the door close behind Bella, Jenny shakes her head, "Yeah, right."


	15. Italy? I think so

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own NCIS….sadly. I get no money for my writings, although it would be totally awesome. My ideas are my own however, and Bella IS mine. Steal her and…well I guess there's not much I can do but I'll think of something! LOL. _

_Please review. They are loved by me. Also, I want to say thanks to everyone who has alerted my story and/or added it to their favorites. It lets me know the story isn't totally suckish. I know, I know, shut up so you can read…._

_I'm going now._

-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

"Italy? _Italy?_ Can anyone explain to me why Bella, Tim and Ziva get to go to Italy and I have to stay here in D.C. I'm the Senior Field Agent, I have more experience, and _they-_" Tony gestures to where Tim and Bella are standing, "just got back from their vacation. Why can't I go?"

"It could be that Bella and I are able to speak the languages over there Tony, and without a translator, Tim's computer skills are needed, or what was that last fact….oh yes, that Director Sheppard _requested_ us to go to Italy. Did I leave anything out McGee?"

Tim grins devilishly at his coworker, "Not a thing Ziva."

Tony eyes Ziva, then Tim, then Ziva again. "If I didn't know better I would say the three of you planned it that way."

Emerging from nowhere, Gibbs takes a sip of the coffee in his hand as he heads to his desk, "What makes you think they didn't."

Letting out a forced laugh, the senior field agent says, "Yea, right. Like they would do that." Catching the shared look between the three, Tony's face drops, "You wouldn't do that right. Right?"

Bella lets out a small giggle as she looks at Tony while desperately trying not to burst into a fit of laughter at his expression, "absolutely not Tony. Why would we ever do that?"

"For peace and quiet on the flight?" Tim mutters, gaining a smack in the chest from his wife. "Sorry."

"As much as I love Tony, Bella, Tim is right," Ziva agrees, smiling at her boyfriend. "You do talk an awful lot when you are bored, Tony."

"I see how it is," Tony says, rising from his desk. "Fine, while you three are out tossing pizza and cooking pasta, I will be here with Abby solving the easy pieces of the investigation."

"Correction," Gibbs says. "You will be with me and Abby for the week they are gone."

Tim, Ziva and Bella grin, and Tony's face pales. Once Gibbs leaves, he turns to his friends and girlfriend, "Please let me go!"

-Tim—Bella—Tim—Bella—Tim-Bella

Taking their seats, Bella leans against the seat headrest. It was way too early to be awake. Feeling movement beside her, she opens one eye to see Ziva attempting to get comfortable. "Trust me, it's going to be a long flight Ziva; might as well pull out something to keep you occupied."

"Toda, Bella." After pausing for a few minutes she looks at Bella, "May I ask why you volunteered Bella. I thought with your birthday being so close, you would want to stay home to celebrate it."

"Some traditions are made to be broken," Bella says knowing Ziva is also thinking of her yearly trip to her parents' grave. "I could sit around at home or go to Italy," as her eyes spot Tim coming back from talking to the air marshal, "Italy on my birthday sounds pretty good to me."

-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella

Stopping at their hotel rooms before heading to the NCIS station, despite the massive amount of jetlag the three agents were suffering from, the three of them get cleaned up and dressed appropriately. Tugging at her clothes as Tim maneuvers their rental car along the roads, "I never thought I would say this, but I so do not miss having to wear a formal suit to work."

"I never knew that the Italians were so, well not picky about clothes, but-"

Ziva grunts in agreement, "I know what you mean, McGee. First appearances are everything to them. Now, don't forget they are very open people so if they ask about our personal lives, it is best to answer the question."

"No kidding," Bella mutters quietly before pointing ahead of them, "there it is."

After being escorted and clearing the gate and receiving their passes, the trio parks and approaches a small group of agents standing near the front entrance, "Agent Giovanni?"

"That depends on who is asking," the voice of a very pretty brunette woman answers glancing up at the advancing trio. "You must be the D.C. agents."

Bella offers her a warm smile as well as her hand. "Agent Woods, McGee, and David," she adds motioning to the other two. "If I may say so, you're outfit is absolutely stunning."

The woman smiles brightly back at Bella, "Grazie. Come; let me show you to where you will be working." After taking the three inside and showing them around the building they finally get to where they are assigned. "If the three of you need anything, please do not be afraid to ask."

-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella

Three days. It took them three days to find their missing linguistics officer but at least she was alive. After setting her in a secure place until they were ready to head home, Bella and Ziva helped keep tabs on the cases progression in DC. They were still waiting for Tim to work on a more secure network with the Italian computer techs, which proved to be entertaining since half the time Tim couldn't understand a single word they said unless Ziva and Bella was with him.

Tim sighs in frustration as Bella lets out a small giggle as she plops down in the seat next to him. "Do you know what they just said?"

"They said 'that the American computer programmer should have learned the basic Italian that his wife told him too'."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, Bella. I'm being serious."

"Oh calm down Tim. They asked if you tried to run the problem through this program here," she replies pointing to his computer screen. "Not sure what that means, though, that's your job."

"Oh." Tim looks slightly confused before he starts typing in the proper coding and the screen pops up, earning a "aha!" from him. Smiling up at her, he says, "Thanks Bella."

"Anytime Tim," she replies as she lightly squeezes his shoulder as Special Agent Giovanni comes walking up.

"Any progress?"

Finishing up the last of the keys, Tim looks at the agent in charge. "Running it through a new program now. We should hopefully get results within the next few hours."

"Good." She nods towards the two of them, "Go. It is getting late and most everyone clears out soon so we can spend the evening with family. I have already told the other agent."

Catching up to Ziva near the stairs, the group begins their descent remembering to say goodnight to anyone that they pass. "So Ziva, what's your interest in dinner?"

"Room service," Ziva answers. "You two need to have some alone time. After I eat I am going to call Tony, we have never spent this much time apart since we moved in together. I miss him terribly."

Bella frowns, "Aw, are you sure, Ziva? We could all grab something to go and head back to the hotel."

Ziva smiles, "I will be fine. You and your husband enjoy being a couple instead of NCIS Agents for an hour or two."

"Well, fine," Bella says, crossing her arms over her chest. "But we," she then says, gesturing between herself and Ziva, "we are going to lunch, just us. Deal?"

"Fine, deal," Ziva agrees.

After grabbing some dinner not too far from their hotel, the couple walked hand in hand down the fairly empty sidewalk. Laughter and chatter drifting around them from the various restaurants and homes that was close by. "Your birthday is tomorrow."

Bella laughs as she nods, "Yes, I am well aware of that love."

Tim shoots her a look as he stops, but she keeps walking but only far enough so their hands are stretched, but not broken. "It's just….I wasn't expecting us to be gone for so long. I left your present at home."

"oh Tim," she rolls her eyes but smiles at him. "I could care less. I'm here with you. That's all I need."

"Really? Oh." Tim lets out a small sigh, and he breaks his hold of her hand, sticking it in his pocket.

Bella's face falls as she studies her husband, "Tim what is it?"

"Well had I known that was your answer I wouldn't have gotten this," he replies pulling out a small box, smiling to himself when he sees Bella's eyes go wide before shaking her head at him in mis-belief.

"You said you left it at home."

Tim lightly shrugs as he opens it revealing the necklace that was safely nestled within. "Did you really think I would run the risk of not having it if we stayed longer than we thought?"

Her eyes take in the gorgeous white diamond necklace with the pear shaped dark red ruby in the center. "Tim-I don't…. It's absolutely gorgeous."

Carefully removing the necklace from its box, Tim gestures for Bella to turn around before he circles it around her neck; clasping the two ends of it together. He can't help but smile at the look on her face before his attention is broken by movement just to the left of them. An older gentleman approaches them, "La Musica?"

Tim looks at Bella who softly smiles up at him, "he wants to know if we want music. To dance."

Tim glances back at the man before Bella has the chance, "Si. Per Favore."

Bella grins as he places one hand on her waist and holds her other, "I'm impressed, Tim."

Tim's cheeks flush red at her compliment as they sway gently back in forth to the violin. As she steps closer and lays her head against his chest, he closes his eyes and lays his head softly against hers. After several minutes pass, Bella is the first to move and tilts her head up to her husbands, "This birthday is better than last year's."

Tim smiles down at her, reflecting not only his love for her but also a hint of mischievousness'. "Better than last year, huh?" Not giving her a chance to respond, Tim dips her backwards causing her to squeal and laugh as he brings her back up. Watching her green eyes shine with laughter, he can't help but laugh before placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her.

-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella

Her birthday seemed to be a magic date. Tim figured out the problems with the mainframe and the security programs were back up and running, better than ever. The linguistic was able to get sent home with the Italian team making sure she arrived safely. Additionally, they were discharged early and were granted permission to hop on the next flight home the following morning instead of going home right away. Jenny called it a birthday gift and wished the three agents a farewell. After touring some historical sites and taking plenty of photos, the exhausted trio made their way back to their hotel.

Sitting crossed legged on the floor of Tim's hotel room, Bella burst into laughter as Ziva shares a story about Tony's first experience riding a horse. "I can't believe Uncle Jay never mentioned this before! I would have paid money to see that!" Bella says, leaning back into Tim.

"It was quite amusing," Ziva says, giggling before taking another sip of wine.

Looking down at the abandoned board game some hours later, Tim frowns, "You know, the only reason why you two are beating me is because this game is written out in Italian and I can't read it."

Bella smiles as she pats his leg, "Aw, honey, quit being such a spoil sport."

"Yes, McGee," Ziva says, "you are smart, you should have figured out the strategy by now."

"Ok, fine," Tim says grumpily, "I chose the next game then."

After a few more rounds of Tim being royally beaten at the board game, Bella looks at her watch, "Wow, it's almost 2:30am. We should get to bed Ziva."

"I did not know it was that late," Ziva says, standing and picking up her abandoned plate and wine glass.

Tim helps Bella rise from the floor, "Do you have to go?"

"You know I have to Tim," Bella answers softly, leaning up to kiss him. "If Uncle Jay ever found out…"

"I know," Tim says, slowly giving into defeat and walks Ziva and Bella to the door.

Ziva can see Tim's slight protest of Bella not staying with him. He grabs her hand before she walks out the door to join Ziva in the hallway, and leans against the door frame. Ziva can see that his eyes are pleading for Bella to stay.

"McGee, can I talk to Bella for a moment?" Ziva asks. Tim nods and lets his wife walk over to the other agent. "Why don't you just stay with Tim tonight? I am a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"We are here on assignment Ziva," Bella says matter-of-factly. "He gave specific orders. If Uncle Jay ever found out-"

Shaking her head, "Who is going to tell him? I am the only one here, other than you two. Now, we would have had a problem if Tony was here, but we left him home." Ziva places her hand on Bella's arm. "Stay with your husband. Please?" Her dark eyes hold Bella's, showing understanding and urging her to stay.

Bella thinks it over for a minute then nods, "Fine, but if he somehow knows when we get home, we're all on desk duty for a month."

"Well we will all be together," Ziva says with a smile, looking on the bright side.

"Pft, yeah, and bored out of our skulls," Bella says, and the two women share a laugh. "Good night, Zi. Thanks."

"Not a problem, Bells. See you in the morning," Ziva says, and looks over Bella's shoulder, "Good night, McGee, and you're welcome."

With that, Ziva walks into the hotel room intended for her and Bella, as the other woman turns to face the man leaning in the doorway. "Well, Mr. McGee, looks like you got your way; _again._"

Tim smiles pulling Bella to him before playing with a small strand of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail; "Yes, but you know you like this arrangement more than Gibbs'."

Bella pulls a face, "If you ever, and I mean _ever_ mention my uncle before you take me to bed; you will be on the couch."

"Duly noted," Tim says, leaning down to kiss her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she grins devilishly up at him before leaning up on her tiptoes, her face close, but far enough to look at him normally. "Good," she replies before pressing a passionate kiss to his lips.

_Ok. This took me several days to mull over before I decided I wasn't going to go into detail about Italy, but I needed this to set up the progression of the story. I hope you like it. _

_Please, leave reviews and let me know. I can't read minds (sadly) so I don't know if you like it or not. _

_Also, although I have the next few chapters done (*GASP* I know right?), I would like to once again remind everyone if there is something they want to see, please message me and I will try to write something out for you. I'm cool like that, lol. _

_Peace. Hope everyone enjoys their summer….I know I am so far._

_:)_

_V._


	16. Life Changing Revelation

_I don't own NCIS, I think we have that established because if I did, Jenny would not have died, McGee would have a loving girlfriend by now and EJ would never have happened (although, I cant help but giggle that Kort finally had what was coming to him…..)_

_**IMPORTANT:**__ For those of you who read my last chapter…yea, you didn't get the right chapter. What accidentally got uploaded was my sorting out, organizing jumble. I realized it and fixed it later but too little too late. So please, __**please **__go back and take a look. You missed quite a bit. _

Not quite 2 months later…

(Monday)

Sitting at her desk, Bella can't get rid of a heavy feeling in her stomach. _Please don't let me be getting sick! _"Bella, got a favor for you." Tony says as he makes his way to her desk. As Tony sits on her desk, her stomach churns violently.

"Tony, hold that thought. I'll be right back." Getting up from her desk she casually walks towards the bathroom until out of sight and bolts as fast as she can. Bursting through the bathroom door, she barely makes it in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the trash. After rinsing her mouth out, she makes her way back to her desk.

Sitting down at her desk, she looks up to see a questioning look from Ziva, waving her hand as if to say _it was nothing_, Ziva shakes her head and narrows her eyes at her friend. Bella knows that Ziva will be cornering her later, but she doesn't have to worry about that now; she's just glad that Tim wasn't there or else she'd have to worry about his questions and Ziva at the same time, and she would rather deal with them separately.

(Thursday)

Repeating the morning routine that she's had since Monday, Bella slowly exits the bathroom stall to see Ziva leaning against the bathroom counter watching her carefully. _I was wondering when she would strike…_

"Bella-"

Shaking her head no, "Please, Ziva, don't." Rinsing her mouth out, Bella closes her eyes as her stomach begins to settle.

Leaning against the sink next to her, "I am worried about you Bella. This is not like you."

Bella nods her head lightly in agreement to the Israeli. "I know Ziva, every time I get near Tony I have to hurl. Something is making me nauseous."

Tapping her fingers on the sink, Ziva carefully looks Bella over. "Bella, when was the last time you had your girl week?"

Bella thinks back and remembers exactly when it was. "About the time we were overseas. Why?"

Ziva's eyes go wide, "Bella that was over six weeks ago."

Bella shakes her head at Ziva's remark, "There's no way Zi, it's imposs-"

[Flashback]

_The time difference screwed up her time schedule for her B.C. pills. Between that and the jetlag, she knew she was behind but gave up trying to figure out how far… _

_It had been her birthday. Ziva insisted that Bella stay with Tim and who was she argue. The case was over…_

_It started out innocent enough. She took a shower to unwind and they curled up together to watch a movie…he offered to give her a back massage, which became her undoing. Her shirt was the first discarded garment to hit the floor…kisses down her neck, her collarbone…his hands running along her bare skin, his touch so gentle…his clothes follow hers, forgotten on the floor…_

[End flashback]

Bella's eyes go wide as she grips the sink counter. Knowing the reprimand that will no doubt follow if she informs Ziva of her and Tim's evening together. "Ziva…what if I'm pregnant?"

Ziva places her hand on Bella's shoulder, "It is ok Bella. We'll go and get you checked in, yes? That way, we will know for sure."

Bella smiles, "Checked out Ziva, and thank you. You don't have to, you know."

"I know, but that is what friends do, besides, you did the same for me," Ziva says with a soft smile, and places her hand on Bella's shoulder, "If you want, I can ask Jenny to let us take a long lunch."

Bells nods her head, "That would be great Ziva. Thank you." 

-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella

Waiting was always the longest and probably the most stressful thing anyone had to do. Waiting to see a doctor, go to DMV, and waiting for a pregnancy test result.

Thankfully Jenny agreed to let the girls leave, and she even promised she would fend Jethro off for as long as she could.

"Bella, stop worrying. Everything will be fine," Ziva says, placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder for the second time that afternoon.

Bella gives Ziva a small smile before looking away and softly sighing. "Thanks Ziva; I hope you're right."

Trying to find the right words without scaring Bella Ziva smiles, "Well, would a baby be so bad? You and Tim are married and in love. You both want children, and just last year you said he is more than pleased at the thought of having children with you."

Biting her bottom lip, Bella looks towards the ceiling. "No, I mean-I just." She smiles lightly, "I do want children but that was last year. What if he's changed his mind?" Her voice trembles lightly, "and Gibbs, what will he think?"

"I do not think that Tim would change his mind, Bella," Ziva says knowingly. "Gibbs is a stepping stone, but Bella you are 28 and married. You are not a child anymore, and Gibbs needs to understand that."

Bella laughs, shaking her head at Ziva. "I don't know how you do it Ziva. Stay so confidant about everything. I wish I could be more like you."

Ziva looks down; thinking for a moment, then turns back to her friend, "It was not always that easy. My father would always push us to succeed, and when we didn't he would have us analyze what went wrong and where. He raised us to never let anyone stand in our way or tell us something could not be done. Sometimes I feel like NCIS has weakened me from who my father and Mossad trained me to be, but then I look back on my time here and know that this is where I belong."

Bella places her hand on Ziva's arm, holding her gaze. "I don't think I could be where I am without you and Abby. The both of you, whether I liked it or not," she says in a teasing tone, "poked and prodded, not letting my self doubt stand in the way."

Bella pauses, looking away from Ziva and at her hands. "Ziva, I have a question to ask you." 

Ziva shakes her head, "You would have gotten here with out Abby and me. What is your question?" 

"Would you-I mean obviously depending on how the test comes out, would you," Bella pauses taking a deep breath, "would you be his or her godmother?" She asks, finally gazing up at Ziva.

Smiling, and feeling the tears prick the back of her eyes, Ziva nods, "Yes, I will. But I must ask you one thing."

"Depends, what is it?" Bella asks cautiously, knowing better than to say yes flat out. She has to thank Abby and Tony about that.

Ziva laughs, "Why me?"

Bella smiles, relief all over her face, "Oh. Well," Bella scrunches her nose in thought, "Like I said, without you I probably wouldn't be where I am, or at least where I am now. You protect your friends like family and I know that when the day comes and I do have children, you will watch over them even more then you do with the team now. And if anything were to happen, I know that you would love them like your own. Besides, if I have a girl, I know she'll be well protected." Bella adds with a small laugh.

Ziva nods, "She will know how to protect herself that is for sure." Then, with a teasing smile on her face, Ziva asks, "What age would you find appropriate to teach her how to use my throwing knives?"

Bella smiles, already knowing and accepting it would happen eventually. "Six would be nice. Nine or ten would be better, but I have a feeling that's not likely to happen."

"Six? Nine? Ten? I was three when my father taught me. But I will wait until she is old enough, even if the wait will torture Aunt Ziva."

Bella's smile widens, "Which reminds me, NO paperclips. She doesn't need to know how to kill a man with a paperclip." Seeing Ziva go to protest, "However, you can teach her gun basics at four or five. With all the guns we have around, the sooner taught the better. Deal?"

Sighing at the paperclip for guns rule, Ziva nods, "Yes, that is a deal, I would hope that you would keep your guns locked up though." 

"We already do, but kids are always into something. When Tim's brother was in town with his family we kept the guns in one safe and the magazines and ammo in another just for precaution." Bella's smile falters, "I know a guy who lost his daughter that way. He was in the Marine Corp and his daughter found his spare sidearm. He was absolutely devastated."

"The poor man. No amount of words can ever bring his child back, but do give him my condolences the next time you speak to him," Ziva says sadly, then looks up at the clock, "When did the doctor say your test would be done? It seems like we have been here for ever, yes?"

Bella laughs, "It's a doctor's office Ziva. I'm surprised it has been as short as it has been. Usually it takes hours, but I'll go see if I can find nurse if you want."

"Oh, I am not in a hurry to leave, I was just thinking after this we could grab a late lunch, and talk a bit more," she says, smiling up at her friend, "I don't know about you, but I could use something to eat."

"Just as long as you keep Tony away from me when we get back to the office," Bella scrunches her nose, "I really don't need to another bathroom visit today. I've been visiting the porcelain goddess enough as it is."

Ziva scoffs, "Do not blame Tony for making you vomit. I find his new cologne very...alluring, yes?"

Bella raises her eyebrow at Ziva, "That man can't make it half-way to my desk before I have to hurl. I can't even be in the same car with him anymore."

Ziva smiles, "Do not blame Tony. It is Tim's fault. Everything is Tim's fault, or so women say when they are in your condition-_if_ you happen to be carrying his child it is Tim's fault. If it is not, I will have Tony change his cologne." Thinking for a moment, Ziva adds, "I will have him change it anyway. Just to make your day easier." 

"Thank you Ziva. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." Bella replies before swinging her feet back and forth, her nerves coming back. _Hurry up doc!_

Ziva stares at the white door once again in thought, "Do you ever wonder what the doctors are doing? They tell you that they will be right back, but you never see them again." 

_"_They talk with each other," Bella replies, "I think I'm going to go see if I can find her." She moves to hop off the table then decides against it, sliding down carefully instead.

Standing Ziva stops her, "Bella, you are in a gown, I do not think people would like to see your hind end. I will go. You stay here."

Bella sticks her tongue out at Ziva, "I don't know why I even put this stupid thing on. You know what, you do that I'm going to get dressed."

Ziva smiles and shakes her head. She walks out of Bella's room, and closes the door to ensure her privacy, walking down the hallway, she stops in front of the nurse who showed them to the room, "Excuse me, I was wondering when Bella McGee's test would be complete?"

Looking down at the chart in her hand, she smiles, "I was just about to hand these to her doctor. It shouldn't be much longer now. Maybe five minutes."

Nodding Ziva smiles, "Thank you." _Five minutes to hand a piece of paper to the doctor?_

Hearing the knock on the door, Bella calls Ziva back in as she pulls her v-neck shirt over her head. "I take it they're coming soon because I didn't hear any screaming coming from down the hall."

Closing the door Ziva smiles, "Trust me, it is because of you that I held back. The nurse had your results and she said that she was about to give them to the doctor and that she will be in here in five minutes."

(few minutes later)

Mentally doing a happy dance, Bella looks up graciously at her doctor who has just walked in. "Let me guess, stomach bug?"

The doctor walks over beside the table Bella is sitting on and turns to Ziva, "Would you excuse us for a moment, Ma'am?"

Ziva glares at the woman, "Do not call me 'Ma'am'"

Bella's heart drops to her stomach expecting the worse. It's _worse than I thought._ _I'm sick. Please, let it not be deadly._ Gesturing to Ziva, she keeps her eyes on the doctor. "No, it's alright. I want her here. Please?"

The doctor nods', cringing slightly under Ziva's glare then turns her attention back to Bella. "Well, first I want to say, sorry that it took so long for your results, and secondly, congratulations, you're pregnant."

_I'm pregnant._ Forgetting to momentarily breathe, _I'm going to have a baby._ Bella's eyes immediately go to Ziva's._ How am I going to tell Tim?_

"Now, I must ask, what led you to believe that you were pregnant? We didn't go over this when you first came in. Was it vomiting? Smells?" the doctor asks, breaking Bella's trance on Ziva. 

"Uh, smell." Bella shakes her head trying to clear it, "A co-worker started wearing new cologne and he can't get within five feet before I feel sick."

Ziva smiles and shakes her head at Bella's answer. "She also could not eat her cherry Danish this morning. She had to throw it away and was in the bathroom for ten minutes."

Bella nods sheepishly, "That and coffee actually. Tim made some this morning; the smell was awful. He was going to make me call in sick." Bella gives a small smile to her friend, knowing she was probably going to get it for not telling her that detail earlier.

Glaring at Bella, Ziva shakes her head. _You are going to be watched like an eagle now, missy!_

"Well, you do not need the coffee any way," the doctor says, looking down at her paper work. "I'm going to write you a script for prenatal vitamins and a medicine called Zofran. It's pregnancy safe. It should help with the morning sickness."

Bella scrunches her nose at the sound of vitamins and the fact she can no longer have her morning coffee...or energy drinks...or pretty much anything with caffeine. Bella gives the doctor a small smile before taking the prescription sheet from her. After scheduling an ultrasound for a later date, the girls leave the hospital. Making it to the car, Bella leans against the driver-side staring off into nothing.

Looking over at her friend, Ziva smiles. "Well, I am the God's mother now," giving a wink to Bella letting her know that she purposely messed up the phrase. "Stop worrying, everything will be fine. And if Gibbs or Tim have something negative to say, then Aunt Ziva will use the wasted paper clip from the dumb nurse on them."

Bella glances over at Ziva with a small smile on her face, "Thank you Ziva." Bella sighs glancing down at the keys in her hand before handing them to Ziva. "I don't trust myself driving right now"

Ziva's eyes grow wide, knowing how the others (including Bella) feel about her driving, "And yet you are handing me the keys?"

Bella nods, "I trust you Ziva. You may drive like a maniac when we're in the car, but you wouldn't do anything that would put the baby at risk."

"You are right," Ziva says, smiling at Bella. "Get in and get buckled."

Smiling, Bella hops in the passenger side, tossing her purse behind her as she puts the seatbelt on. "Ready."

Ziva follows suit, and starts the car, pulling out of the hospital driveway. "Where to now?"

"You said food, so where ever you want to eat is fine by me." Bella pauses, "Actually, as long as it's not that nasty place Tony likes to get Thai, then anywhere is good."

Ziva smiles, "Is it 'pick on Tony day'? How do you feel about Italian?"

Thinking Bella nods, "Yes to both. I think we should make today, 'Pick on Tony.' And after a few years, it will be the annual "Pick on Tony day."

Without taking her eyes off the road, Ziva intentionally swerves, a slight smile on her face as Bella shrieks. "Sorry," she says, and points to a random spot on the road, "there was a family of ants crossing the street; I did not want to hit them."

Bella shoots Ziva a glare, "Even if there was you wouldn't have been able to see them."

-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella

Pulling into the parking lot of _Olive Garden_, Ziva turns to Bella. "Well, just think. After telling Gibbs, Tim will be a walk in the woods."

Slowly turning her head, Bella blankly looks at Ziva. "Park. A walk in the park." Tears gather in her eyes, as she quietly says, "What am I going to do?"_ She had completely forgotten about Gibbs, if that was even possible. How was she supposed to tell him of all people? She couldn't, there was no way._

_Oh, I should not have mentioned her Uncle. He will not be pleased at first. She cannot hide it long she will begin showing soon. _"Take your time telling Gibbs, I will not tell anyone. Not even Tony. You will tell everyone in your own time. However, you may want to tell Abby over the phone. She may squish you."

Laughing lightly about Abby, Bella grabs her purse and gets out of the vehicle. Although it was warm August weather, she suddenly felt cold. "Thank you Ziva," she says quietly.

"You did the same for me, only my results were different. Yours are much better."

"Thanks, but you still owe me" Bella says with a slight smile, "I didn't leave a positive test in your trashcan."

Nodding, Ziva smiles, "I will handcuff Gibbs to a water pipe when you decide to tell him?"

Bella laughs at the sudden mental picture, "Deal!"

-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim-Bella-Tim

Trying desperately to calm her nerves, Bella kept playing with the necklace she was wearing. _As soon as I step off the elevator I'm screwed_. Hearing the elevator ding, she cast Ziva a nervous look before trying to shove her emotions back and place a mask up. Not even making it halfway to the bullpen, all three male agents' eyes were on the girls. "Where have you been?"

Bella looks at Gibbs, but despite trying, she cannot keep eye contact with him. She just could not lie to his face. "I had a lunch appointment out in Bethesda. I was following up on a cold case. Ziva went with me. It was last minute, sorry. The director gave us the ok."

Gibbs glowers a bit at the girls, "Since when is the Director me, Agent Woods?"

"David, Woods, my office now." Jenny calls from the catwalk. The look on her face was enough to Gibbs from protesting.

Slipping into the directors' office, Jenny closes the door before looking at the two younger women in front of her. "Well?"

Bella looks over at Jenny, "What exactly did Ziva tell you Director?"

"That you hadn't been feeling well the past couple of days. She advised taking you to a doctor was necessary, but not to have Ducky check you out, which I still don't understand since you've known him for years."

Bella exhales in relief, "Oh. In all honesty Director, if you don't mind, I would rather not say just yet."

Glancing between the girls, knowing that there was more to tell, Jenny crosses her arms over her chest. She is shocked at Bella's answer and looks up into the young agent's eyes, "Bella, you've known me for years. You're not sick, are you?"

Bella bites her lip, growing uncomfortable under Jenny's gaze her eyes drop to some files sitting on her desk. She wraps one arm around herself, "Define sick."

Walking the short distance to Bella, Jenny places her hands on Bella's shoulders, "Life threatening."

"No" she replies fairly quickly, praying to herself that Jenny doesn't notice. "I am physically fine, Jen. I promise."

Jenny looks into Bella's eyes, trying to mentally go over what Bella's diagnosis is in her head. _There is something, I know there is. _"Well something is wrong, and as your friend that you've known since you were sixteen, I don't like that you're keeping it from me. But as your boss-I expect an answer on Monday."

Fear takes a hold of her chest, "Jen, I can't. I'm sorry." _She was going to be yanked of the team. No, she would be fired. She disobeyed an order from Gibbs. She couldn't let that happen. _"It's just not possible."

"Well, you will just have to find a way to make it possible, or you will be on desk duty." Jenny replies firmly, her tone the same as when she normally talks to Gibbs.

All the while, Ziva is standing watching the two women as if it were a tennis game. She knows why Bella doesn't want to tell her, all she's waiting for is Bella's ok to let the director in on the news.

Bella's eyes go wide, _Damn it Jen_. She feels the pressure in her eyes as she stares at the director. _If she knew, Gibbs would find out. He couldn't find out, not yet, not until she was ready._ Feeling her throat constrict in fear, her hand flies to her mouth, _calm down Bella. No hurling in the directors' office._

Eyeing Bella, Jenny says, "If it is Gibbs you're worried about, you shouldn't be. We both know that I can handle him."

Fighting back her nausea, she shakes her head, "You don't understand. It's not that simple Jen." She pleads with her.

Finally getting fed up with being a silent witness, Ziva pipes up. "Bella, you must calm down. Even I know you getting worked up like this is not good."

Bella casts Ziva a side-ways look, before sighing and nodding her head knowing Ziva is right. Slightly moving, she rests against the arm of the couch, her hand once again subconsciously moving down to her stomach.

_What?_ Piecing together what Ziva said and Bella's actions, Jenny's eyes grow wide. Her being sick but not going to Ducky suddenly made sense. "You're pregnant," she states rather than questions.

Bella's attention snaps back to the director, her fear reflecting in the one look. Bella glances over at Ziva then back to the ground waiting for the lecture that was bound to follow. "Yes."

Jenny smiles and walks over to Bella, pulling the young woman into her arms. "Bella, this is wonderful news. Congratulations. Although, you know that you will have to tell Gibbs eventually. If you'd like, I could put you on special assignment for me, and he will just have to live with it. That way you won't be out in the field in harms way. Once the baby is born, you will take your maternity leave, and return to your spot on the team."

"Thank you Jen," she whispers, holding on to the older woman, not caring that she is in fact her boss. The fact that Jenny is on her side she felt as if a huge burden was lifted from her shoulders. "If it's all the same, I would like to remain on Gibbs' team. At least for a little bit longer."

Pulling away from the embrace, Jenny pushes a strand of hair behind Bella's ear, much like she did when the girl was younger and smiles, "When you're ready, let me know."

Jenny follows Ziva and Bella out of her office and stands at the top of the catwalk, watching as they return to their team. Ziva wonders over to Tony's desk and whispers quietly to him as Tim walks over to Bella, worry written on his face. She turns her glance, feeling eyes on her, and looks down to see a not so pleased glare from Gibbs. Her only response is a cunning smile, and she turns on her heel to go back to her office.

_Well, I hope you like it. For those who say you saw it coming, or it was predictable….yea. Of course, I have had that poll up for some time now on what child Tim and Bella should have, so if that wasn't a hint then I don't know what was lol. _

_Reviews are fantastic. I cannot tell you how great it is to see people like the story or follow it, but so bummed that no one tells you what they think. _

_Also, again I reiterate from last chapter for those who did not go back and look at the fixed chapter, any ideas you have or may want to see, please feel free to message me. I will try to write it in somewhere down the line._

_Peace._

_V._


	17. This is now

*pound*

*crunch*

*rustle*

Her mind is clear, just listening to the sound of her feet hitting the pavement. It's been a little over a week since she found out she is pregnant, but besides Ziva and Jenny's swearing to secrecy no one knew yet. Besides her decline in coffee consumption, no one was any the wiser either thankfully.

Stopping for air, Bella leans against a bench that is located along the running path. She bends over to stretch as she looks around her….five miles. So far today she's ran six miles in total and she is absolutely beat though she's not even close to her normal limit. Wiping her arm across her forehead, she reaches for her water bottle that is tucked into her pack along with her cell phone and knife.

Taking a quick look at her phone, she contemplates running the next four or listening to her body and giving up her normal ten-twelve mile runs. Deciding to go with the smarter choice, she pushes the third speed dial on her phone, waiting for the recipient to pick up. "Ziva, hey I know you and Tony are probably doing something but I had a favor to ask if you weren't busy."

Ziva looks beside her to the man on the couch currently engrossed in "The Godfather"; "We are not doing anything that cannot wait until later."

Bella smiles to herself; knowing Tony, it was movie day and Ziva wasn't interested. "Well in that case, you wouldn't want to come pick me up would you? I'm out at the Mount Vernon trail." _Ziva will kill you if she finds out you've been pushing yourself to hard Bella._

As soon as the words escape Bella's mouth, Ziva rises, and asks firmly, "How far?"

"Oh I would say about five miles or so in from the beginning. Meet you over on Union Street in front of the cafe you like? Shouldn't take me to long to get there."

Makingsure she was far enough away from Tony, Ziva whispered harshly into the phone, "You should not have even ran that far, Bella. You shouldn't push yourself like you used to."

Bella mentally groans at Ziva's statement, although knowing that much like a blood family member would, sheis concerned about Bella and the baby. That's just what family does. "Trust me Ziva, if I had truly wanted to push myself I would have kept running instead of listening to voice in the back of my head yelling 'stop'."

"I'll meet you at the cafe," Ziva says, grabbing her car keys and kissing Tony goodbye. "If you are not there by the time I am, and I have to wait longer than 20 minutes for you, then you will not be happy once I find you."

Bella smiles and laughs into the phone, picking up a light jog, "Point taken Ziva. I'll meet you at the café."

The Mount Vernon trail, although going along the Potomac **R**iver and through most of the city streets was a rather long trail (18 miles) and thankfully Bella was a lot closer to Union Street then she had originally thought she was. Then again, with Ziva driving, Bella needed to step up her "a-game". Spotting the all too familiar car, Bella crosses the street and flashes Ziva a grin as she gets nearer. "So, how long did you have to wait?"

Ziva looks down at her watch as Bella sits in the chair across from her, "Six and a half minutes." Taking a sip of her smoothie, she smiles at her friend. "So you still have not told McGee then? I am sure he would not have let you go running if he knew about your loaf in the oven."

Bella grins widely, "I can live with six and a half minutes considering you were driving, and it's bun in the oven." Taking a deep breath of air, she leans against the chair and looks out to the street, "and no, I haven't."

Ziva nods at the correction to her error, and then tries to assure Bella. "You should tell him, Bella. He will be thrilled; and if he isn't I can always talk to him for you. Especially if he makes you cry. Apparently hormones during pregnancy make a woman very emotional."

"I know he'll be happy. I mean, I hope he'll be happy. I'm just waiting, trying to find a good way to tell him," Bella replies flashing Ziva a smile before she takes a swig of her water from her water bottle._ Yea, keep telling yourself that Bella. Sooner or later you may believe it….not. Looking for a good time? HA."_So, what movie was Tony trying to get you to watch today?"

_"_He will be," Ziva say reassuringly one more time. Waving her hand, "A movie about God's Father?"

Bella smiles, "_THE_ Godfather is one of the greatest movies I have ever seen." Bella thinks back as she bites on her lip, "Then again, when I saw it, it was in Italian...and I didn't do a lot of watching..." Bella stops mid-sentence..."So anyway**…**"

"Wait a minute," Ziva says, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "Italy is when," Ziva gestures with her hand towards Bella's flat stomach, "this happened?"

Despite that Bella had been talking about her station in Italy and the movie, she can't believe Ziva put the pregnancy date together that fast. "Ummm..." Bella diverts her eyes anywhere but at Ziva and moves so she is sitting more closed, not so 'exposed' which to anyone who knows body language knows it's a red flag. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

"Bella!" Ziva hisses. "When I said 'stay with your husband', I did not mean roll around in the sheets! Now Gibbs will know that we did not follow his assigned sleeping arrangements. We will all be dead. Or worse. On desk duty, as you so nicely pointed out!"

"You think I don't know that**?**!" Bella growls at the other woman as some passing people give her a curious look. She ducks her head down momentarily before looking at Ziva. "It's not my fault. The time change screwed everything up in regards to my pills. Besides," Bella opens her mouth but then turns a light red before crossing her arms across her chest and mutters a very quiet, "never mind."

Placing a comforting hand on Bella's shoulder, "I am sorry for getting angry. You can tell me anything, Bella, you know that."

"What I was going to say is that there is no 100 % guarantee it happened in Italy." Having given Ziva a devilish smirk, she knows...or rather hopes that the Israeli understands the meaning of her detail less statement.

Ziva's eyes grow wide, not needing anymore detail than that, "I see." Thinking a moment, she then says, "Either way, I still fear what Gibbs will think."

The spark of laughter that had been in Bella's eye quickly disappears at the sound of her uncle. "That makes two of us." She plays with a napkin that is on the café table before sighing and looking out onto the street people watching. _ Fear never settled itself as deeply into her as of this moment, Gibbs knowing of her pregnancy. Not when he caught her sneaking out at night in high school, when he found out she got into a few fights…_"The director offered me a different post. One away from him." Bella whispers quietly, though she knows Ziva has heard her. "Told her I'd think on it."

No!" Ziva all but shouts causing Bella to jump slightly. "Sorry, for startling you. You cannot leave the team. I like having another girl to take my side. Gibbs will come around. This baby is a part of you and he will love it. I promise."

Bella gives Ziva her best fake smile, though lacking the confidence Ziva seems to have regarding the situation. "I hope you're right Ziva." When Ziva seems to not notice her false smiles, she hopes the woman believed Bella's enthusiasm. Bella glances at the time and looks over at Ziva, "I need to hit the shower and go grocery shopping. You and Tony have any plans tonight?"

Ziva sighs, "It is movie night. I do not know what else he plans to torture me with. But if you have something better, we will be open to suggestions."

Climbing into Ziva's mini-cooper and buckling up, Bella casts Ziva a quick glance, "What do you say to a barbeque? I can barbeque up some steaks if you want to bring a side of some sort."

"Sounds like a plan," Ziva says, "Macaroni salad sound good? Tony loves it; I can never keep it in the house."

Just thinking of Ziva's macaroni salad sends a small growl from Bella's stomach. Unable to hold in her giggles, she bursts into laughter. "I think that's a yes."

Ziva laughs along with her, "Baby McGee already has a mind of its own, yes?"

"Apparently," Bella says lightly rubbing her stomach. The rest of the car ride is in comfortable silence as Bella stares out the window watching the world around her fly by.

-Bella—Tim—Bella—Tim—Bella—Tim—Bella—Tim—Bella—Tim—Bella—Tim—Bella-

Bella steps into the shower adjusting the temperature to the perfect setting for her. She's had a hard day; certain smells have been making her nauseous, she's been getting irritated easier than she normally would have. If she didn't have the piece of paper saying 'hey, you're pregnant' tucked away in her purse then with these symptoms she would figure it out eventually.

All she wanted to do was come home from work (oh how she hates weekend cases) and relax in a warm bubble bath and read a book afterwards on the patio. But of course, Tim reminded her about his book event that they had to go to tonight. It's not that she doesn't want to be a part of this, it's for Tim, and she'll do anything for him; but she was really looking forward to that bubble bath.

She lathers up her loofa and begins to wash her body, feeling some of the stress from her day slide away. With her free hand, she rests it on her abdomen, for the first time since she found out she is pregnant, she takes a moment to smile, and let it sink in that she's carrying a piece of Tim with her. It's a good thing she's in the shower, because if she wasn't she would have to explain to Tim why she was crying.

It's not like she hasn't tried. It's just every time Bella has gone to tell him, she's chickened out. She knows if she walks up to him and says the words "we need to talk" one more time, poor Tim will likely have a heart attack.

She has a feeling that the pregnancy hormones and her will _not _be getting along for the next nine months.

-(Later on at the Gemcity Gala)-

Groaning to herself as she stares at the people around her, she _so _would rather be at home chilling in a pair of her navy sweatpants and a comfortable tee then standing in a room full of people who are only interested in her because she is 'Thom E. Gemcity's' wife. Thankfully, he had failed to notice that her dress was a bit snugger then it had been when she bought it three months ago.

"Champagne, Isabella?"

Glancing at Lindy's assistant, it takes all of Bella's strength to smile instead of strangling him. "Todd, its Bella. Remember? I told you that the last ten times. And no, I don't want anything thank you."

Todd nods, clearly embarrassed at upsetting her. "Are you sure? We have wine or-."

"No!" She replies firmly and smiles slightly when she sees him run for hills. _Gah, he was irritating!_

A hand gently touches her side before encircling her waist and holding her close, the other hand holding a glass of wine. "Bella, I thought you promised to play nice this time."

"I was," she retorts grumpily before looking up at her husband with a smile on her face, "I just don't play well with others."

Tim kisses her cheek, "He tries to be helpful. What was he doing that was bugging you so much tonight?"

"Learning my name would be nice," she mutters in a frustrated tone. "It's really not a big deal; I'm just a bit on edge tonight."

Popping up behind the couple Todd looks at Tim, "I was simply offering her some wine or champagne and she insists on biting my head off."

"Well, I wouldn't be 'biting your head off if you would listen to the answer I'm giving you," Bella replies in an annoyed tone. "I don't want anything to drink."

The look of hurt flashes across Tim's face at the tone of her voice, "Bella, honey, are you feeling alright?" When Bella rolls her eyes slightly, it doesn't take Tim long to notice that something is definitely off with his wife, "Maybe you should have a drink; relax a little bit."

"I don't want the damn glass, Tim! Just drop it!" Bella shouts a little louder than necessary, as Tim turns to walk away. She shakes her head slightly and grabs his arm, "No, Tim, I _don't want it_."

Partly listening to her, his brain goes off on what could possibly be making her so upset. She never acted like this unless she was stressed out. "Are you tired then? You've seemed kind of off last night at dinner with Tony and Ziva…" She attempts to answer but he is not listening at all anymore but rather still rambling. "It doesn't matter. We don't have to stay. I'll just tell Lindy we need to go early."

"Tim, you're not listening to me," she tries again but Tim is already beginning his trek to find his publisher for the second time. Grabbing a hold of his hand, she pulls back on him to wait, "I'm pregnant!"

Bella's eyes go wide realizing what she has just said as her hand flies to her mouth in shock. All movement stops as everyone just stares at the young woman. She glances out to the crowd before at the surprised bright green eyes of her husband. "Bella?" His question hangs out in the air, no doubt unsure if he had just heard her correctly.

_Cats out of the bag already; may as well just go with it. _Her eyes never once waiver from his, her voice a lot quieter than it had been moments ago, "I'm pregnant Tim."

Tim's eyes gaze lovingly into hers after she repeats her previous statement in a much calmer tone. Looking around to all the faces, she gives a nervous smile as her eyes lock onto Lindy's assistant, who no doubt understands that she was turning him down for alcohol for good reason and silently begs for him to do something.

He smiles softly at her, and raises his glass, "Well, when we said there was going to be a 'surprise' tonight, we didn't quite expect that kind." A small round of laughter erupts, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Gemcity!"

The overcrowded room repeats the statement, and goes about their chatting. Bella smiles at the assistant and mouths 'thank you' to which he gives a smile and a nod before walking away, leaving the couple to themselves.

However, despite the noise and movement that has resumed, she can't keep her eyes away from her husband. His eyes arelit up in a way she's never seen before and she feels a bit of pride knowing the look was because of the news of their child.

It's later that evening, well after the party and all the occupants in the McGee home are sleeping…well all but one. Tim is lying in bed staring at the ceiling still reeling from the news of Bella carrying his child. Rolling over to his side, he watches her sleep peacefully, curled up on her side with her dark brown locks strewn all over her pillow. He had no words to express how happy he was that Bella chose him to take this journey with, he still expects to wake up back in his apartment from this dream that he's been living in for the last year and a half.

Gently laying his hand over her stomach, his thumb softly rubs against her skin. Lying underneath his hand is his child…_their_ child. A child created because of their love for each other and would be loved not only by them, but also by everyone in his and Bella's life.

They were going to be a family.

"Another seven months seems like a long time away. We're both waiting for you," he whispers, planting a small kiss on her stomach.

She woke slightly at the feel of Tim's hand on her stomach, but she remained still, her breathing still coming out in even puffs of air so as not to alert him that he had woke her. She smiles softly at his words to their unborn child, and holds back tears when she feels him place his lips on her abdomen. _We're waiting for you and we love you so much already, peanut._

-Bella—Tim—Bella—Tim

Anywho, I figured it was about time to update this. I've had it finished for a while now but yea. Sorry. Please review. Let me know your thoughts, comments, give a cookie lol.

On a sidenote, I would like to say if anyone likes Indie music or along that style, please check out Alexz Johnson. Thanks!

V.


	18. Boxing in the Bullpen

_This is going to take place during the week right after she tells McGee she's pregnant. I was going to do an immediate everyone finding out but I wanted to play with the hormones a bit lol. Hopefully you guys like it. _

_Oh, and a reference made to Gibbs is actually from an anime I like. It just cracks me up though I'm not a anime fan. It just seemed so fitting for Gibbs lol. If anyone can tell me what it's from, well…can't give you anything but I'll write out a chapter that you'd like to see. Does that work? _

-Bella-Tim-Bella- Tim-Bella- Tim-Bella-

Monday morning came sooner to Bella's dislike, especially since her weekend was thrown off with the Gemcity Gala. Although, now that Tim knew Ziva would finally stop bugging her when she was going to tell Tim.

Staring at her computer screen, Bella is leaning back in her chair reading over some work emails with the occasional munching from a bag of trail mix sitting in her lap. Naturally, she is tuned into the computer and not with her surroundings, i.e. Tony.

"It's not even 10 am and you're stuffing your face."

Rolling her eyes, she looks over as he shrugs off his jacket placing it on his chair."I am eating trail mix Tony, not stuffing my face. It helps keep your brain functioning because you don't get super hungry later." She then emphasizes by popping a cashew into her mouth.

"Right. "

"It's a fact, DiNozzo."

"whatever you say, _Porky Pig_."

Bella's eyes narrow as a dark glare is directed his way, the glare all but chilling Tony to the bone. "Oh, I _**know**_ you did _**not**_just call me fat!"

An apologetic smile appears on his face with his hands up in surrender, "No of course not. But if you keep eating so much, you could gain some weight-"

Bella rises from her desk just as Tim walks into the bullpen. Noticing the tension immediately, he recognizes the loathing look coming from his wife and the slightly scared vibe coming from Tony (though, that he found humorous). "Tony, what did you do?"

He looks to Tim for help in trying to get himself out of his screwed situation. "Nothing, I was joking with her and she took it the wrong way."

"You called me fat Tony!"

"No, I called you Porky Pig but-"

Bella went to lunge at him when a warm hand holds her back. Growling at Tim's interference, she stays standing but doesn't push trying to attack DiNozzo. Satisfied that she is going to behave, Tim looks over at Tony, "Tony, what Bella decides to eat is really none of your concern and her physique-"

"Is really no one's concern but mine," she growls lowly causing the boys to look at her and drop any comments that may have come after that.

"Get your gear," the deep voice of Gibbs calls out snapping them all out of their stance although not Bella's dark mood.

-Bella-Tim-Bella- Tim-Bella- Tim-Bella-

"I do not want to eat," Bella's nose crinkles at whatever it is that Ziva has in a bowl, "whatever that is that you are trying to feed me. I can't even pronounce it!"

"Bella it is a Jewish delicacy. It follows our kosher laws but it allows the expecting-"

Bella throws her hands over Ziva's mouth as she looks around the eating area making sure that there was no one around before looking back at Ziva, "Let's not announce it to everyone Ziva!"

Ziva peels Bella's fingers away from her mouth, "I am not careless Bella. Tony is still in line harassing one of the new agents. That will keep him busy long enough for us to have a little bit of chick talk."

"That still leaves the shadow king," Bella whispers softly waiting for the appearance of her uncle.

"Shadow King?" Ziva sits quietly contemplating the new nickname, "well actually, I do believe that it fits."

Bella lets out a giggle having heard Ziva's talk to herself. "I came up with that in high school. It stuck." Bella glances down and eyes that plastic bowl still in front of Ziva. "But I am still not eating _that."_

-Bella-Tim-Bella- Tim-Bella- Tim-Bella-

_Homemade mac n cheese, score!_ Popping the top off her Tupperware container, the smell of the newly warm again mac n cheese fills her nose and a soft rumble of her stomach fills the air. Working late stinks, but with homemade food it was doable.

Staring at the file in front of her, Bella sticks her fork into the container methodically thinking trying to find some sort of connection with the dead man and the list of suspects. "Find anything yet young padawan?"

Bella grunts at Tony's crack as a sigh escapes her lips, "Nothing yet."

"Ooooo," Tony eyes the Tupperware container with a smile, "I smell homemade mac n cheese." Tony reaches over to steal a bite. Just as fast as reaching out, a smack fills the air barely masking a soft growl; Tony pulls his hand back suddenly with a shocked face. "You smacked my hand...and was that a growl?"

Wrapping her hands protectively over the top and the side of the container; "Find your own food Tony. This is my dinner."

Giving her his best pleading look, "But you always share when you bring food Bella. Besides, you know how much I love your mac n cheese."

Adamantly shaking her head no, her hands still on the container not trusting the man."not tonight Tony."

"There is no way that you can eat all of that Bella."

Her eyebrow raises surprised at Tony's comment, "making another crack at my weight there Tony?"

Visibly paling, he pulls away from Bella's desk his hands making sure that none of her paperwork moves. "No. Of course not Bella. I just uh- I hear Ziva calling." He darts away from her as fast as he can, "Coming Ziva!"

The only sound is the satisfied sound of a fork hitting the side of a plastic Tupperware container and the occasional crinkle of paper turning.

_Bella: 30 Tony: 3_

-Bella-Tim-Bella- Tim-Bella- Tim-Bella-

_Well, not as long as I would have liked but hopefully it made some of you guys at least smile, if not a few laughs lol. A pregnant grumpy Bella seemed to work so well with the mischievous and sly Tony then the others. _

_Though, now that I think about it a hormonal Bella and a confused Palmer would have been entertaining too. Hmmm….maybe a later chapter. _

_Anyway, please review, it's like crack to us writers. I was trying to get some of the fun undertone from the first story into this one. Personally, I don't know if this story is going so well. But maybe it's just me. _

-V-


	19. Bonding with Big Brother Tony

Grumpy. Irritated. Pissed off. All of these words could be used to describe Bella's attitude that morning. She was not in a happy mood and despite trying to not let it show, her irritation shone through. God, hormones were a witch. Not to mention on this particular oh so lovely morning, Tony was behaving more obnoxious then he already was. Or perhaps it was just her ability to deal with it that day was shortened considerably. Either way, it was not a good day for Tony's survival with mankind.

Sitting at his desk while looking through files and signing what he needed to, Tony hummed and whistled the Mission:Impossible theme song. Though, he should be thankful he was oblivious to Bella's intensive glares and thoughts of wanting to strangle him with his own neck tie.

"Morning," Gibbs muttered as he moved down from the stairs to the bullpen.

"Gooooood Morning Vietnam!" Tony enthusiastically replied, sounding it out exactly from the movie.

"It would be," Bella grumbles to herself as Tony finally looks towards the grumpy woman.

"What's got your knickers in a twist," Tony asked before being silenced by Gibbs and the Director.

"Tony, you and Bella are headed up north to pick up some files for the case. McGee and Ziva will be staying here to keep an eye on our commander."

Bella opens her mouth in defense when she catches the look that Jenny gives her. _No buts. You're going._

Tony grins as he takes the keys out of Gibbs' hand, "I'm driving! Come on Bella, we're going to have fun!"

Bella just looks at Gibbs and Jenny before sighing, today was really just not her day...

-  
"So, how is the married life treating you?"

"Just fine Tony."

"Already denying Tim sex then huh? I would have figured you would last a little bit longer before that."

Her eyebrow twitches on its own before she gives him a quick glance and looks back out the window in front of her, the scenery flashing by, not giving him the satisfaction of an answer. "Sooo, how come Tim had a bunch of cars written down? You guys looking to buy a new car?"

Oh for the love of all that is holy, make him shut up. Wiggling in her seat to get more comfortable, she keeps her eyes in front of her not even bothering to look at him. "Going through Tim's desk again huh?" Knowing he had a guilty face on, she continues, "But to answer your question, yes. We are looking at buying a new car."

"Why, something happen to your car?" Tony's eyes widen quickly, "Oh don't tell me something happened to the Porsche!"

Nothing happened to either car Tony, don't freak out. As you know, D.C. snows a lot just look around. I'm not sure if you are aware of this or not but a porsche and my little car are not exactly the best car to be driving in the snow."

"oh that makes sense," he adds before looking back at her, a questioning look on his face,

"If you want to make it to -alive, stop talking."

Huffing no doubt annoyed at her, he crosses his arms over his chest. "And what exactly am I suppose to do? You took the car keys from me, so I can't drive. You know, Bond never gets his car keys yanked from him in the movies..."

"Maybe it's about time they did. Maybe he would finally get somewhere without getting shot at." Glaring at her, he turns his attention to the passenger window but does not say a word. _Yes, silence!_

-  
Upon their arrival, they are instantly greeted by the local sheriff. "Good afternoon. I'm Special Agent Bella Woods and this is my partner Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo." The man shakes Tony's hand then turns to shake Bella's, "Hi there, ma'am," he greats, giving her a flirtatious smile.

"Special Agent Woods if you don't mind," Bella says releasing his hand, "Aside from the files you have, is there anything you can give us to help?" As the sheriff rattles off the information; Bella's profiler side kicks in. Obviously this man is from the south, easy on the eyes, hair the color of a raven's wing. She imagines he's quite the ladies man in this town. Looking around, she can pretty much guarantee it, this place is the pits.

Handing Tony over some files, "This is all I have at the moment. Unfortunately there is not much there."

As Tony flips through the files the sheriff turns his attention back towards Bella leaning against his desk. "I hope you don't take offense, but you have got to be the prettiest woman agent that I have met."

"Thanks," Bella replies offering him a curt smile. "Not often you find a Southern gentleman as a sheriff so far from home."

"That obvious?" He chuckles softly, his deep chocolate brown eyes look with hers, "I hope you don't mind me asking," his southern drawl gently mixed in "but why did a woman as beautiful as you become a NCIS agent? Surely you must have had other job opportunities."

"I did, but with us Naval girls, we have a different kind of fun. Besides, I like my job."

Tony closes the file mid-way watching the exchange between the two. His eyes narrow at the Sheriff, picking up on one to many of the 'flirting techniques' that were being used. After all, he is a DiNozzo and has had his fair share of flirting with women. Clearing his throat, he pushes his way in between the Sheriff and Bella. "Excuse me, but this is not a dating mixer."

"I beg your pardon?"

Tony crosses his arms over his chest as he glares at the Sheriff. "The lovely lady is married. Might want to back up that horse back into the corral there cowboy."

His face turns a light shade of red as he looks to Bella, apologetic eyes on her. "I apologize Miss, I didn't realize."

"It's quite alright," Bella offers with a smile. "No harm, no foul."

Tony huffs to himself glad to see he put the man in his place before pulling out his cell to place a call to Gibbs with the info that they had. Taking advantage of the distraction, the sheriff looks back at Bella,"Please don't take this the wrong way but tell me this is not your husband."

A giggle sticks in her throat, though amusement shines in her eyes. "He's not."

The breath he seems to be holding releases quickly. "Thank the lord. He seems to be too much of a pretty boy for you." Bella can't hold in her laughter as a dark look crosses Tony's face-the sheriff watching the two completely confused.

Clicking his phone shut, Tony motions for Bella to follow. "Got what we need. Boss says head back."

"Thanks for the help Sheriff," Bella bids with a handshake as her and Tony head back to the car.

"Oh, I hope you weren't planning on heading back to DC this evenin,"

"And why is that exactly," Tony grumbles as he looks to the Sheriff. "Looking for company at dinner?"

Bella glares at Tony while the Sheriff lets out a small laugh, "Not exactly. You see, the storm we've been expecting for the past week finally blew into town. Unfortunately the snow plows haven't cleared some of the streets yet and the road you're needing to take home is part of one those roads. I'd suggest hitting the hotel before rooms are gone but if the two of you want to grab dinner..."

Tony looks directly at Bella, "Houston, we have a problem!"

"Tony!" Bella snaps grumpily.

-

"Wait, what do you mean that there is only one room?" Bella stares in disbelief at the young woman who was running the small hotel in town.

"We don't usually expect a big crowd coming through here and a lot of people got stuck because of the snow. You can try a few of the bed n breakfast..." She offers with a small smile hoping that Bella didn't become one of the rude customers who would blow up at her.

Bella sighs as she looks over at Tony who is making faces in the mirror. "No, that's alright. I guess the one room it is."

"Well, there is a couch if that helps."

"I may be needing a giant rug and a shovel," Bella retorts quickly before seeing the shocked look on the young ladies face. "I'm kidding," she replies with a smile. _I hope._

-

Tony peers into the small room watching Bella curled up on the couch. "You sure you don't want to come get some food with me Woods?"

"Im good Tony. Thank you." Tony nods and closes the door allowing her some peace and quiet, the first the whole day. 

About a half hours passes and she manages to pull herself from the bed, though she didn't really want to. Wandering down and out, she walks to a small café near the hotel. The smell of the cooking meats did not settle well with her stomach and having no medicine with her to help it, she figured she may as well try another place then risk it. Easing onto a stool at the counter, she isn't there long before a glass appears in front of her. "I didn't order this,"

"From the gentleman miss," the waiter instructs as he points down the end of the counter. Who else would be there then the sheriff of the small town.

"Sheriff," Bella nods courteously at the gentleman as he moves to the seat next to Bella.

"Agent Woods," he replies back, taking a sip of his own drink.

Gesturing towards the glass, she keeps her eyes on him. "You always buy the ladies a drink?"

"Only the pretty ones," opens her mouth, "I know, I know. You're happily married. But with that partner of yours, he seems a bit high-strung. Thought you may need a drink."

"Thank you for the offer, but I am afraid I really must decline it."

"Not much of a drinking gal?"

Sipping her water she has a faint smile, "Oh, I use to be. "

"I see." He looks her over careful, a knowing look in his eyes. "Congratulations." Seeing her confused expression, "On the baby. Can't be very far along I imagine."

Her eyes go wide in shock. "How'd you-no one from my team knows yet save two people."

"Ma-am, there is only 2 reasons why a drinking lady quits drinking. One, she's an alcoholic or two, she's going to be a mom and I can't say you fall under the former category."

Bella offers him a smile before the pair start talking quietly to themselves, mostly about parenthood and the things of the future, completely forgotten by the crowd among them.

Stumbling from the bed into the hall, Bella barely makes her way into the bathroom before the impending nausea forces her to empty the remainder of dinner from her stomach. She can feel the tears form in her eyes before falling as she settles against the side of the tub knowing her night was far from over.

The groan of the bed and the footfalls are barely heard underneath the pounding in her ears before she can feel Tony's presence in the doorway. The sound of water running and him placing a cup near her barely registers to her. "Bella? Are you feeling ok? Do I need to get you anything?"

Her head rests against the cool frame of the tub. "I'm fine Tony," she mumbles under her breath, feeling anything except for fine at that current point in time.

He eyes her knowingly; "You're not contagious are you? I really can't get sick. Ziva will kill me."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she lightly shakes her head no. "No, Tony. There is a 100% guarantee that you cannot catch what I have."

Tony pauses to think as he watches his sick teammate who is currently curled up on the floor next to the bathroom tub. Most of the day and the previous week flowing together seamlessly:

"_I should have enough meds to be fine until tomorrow, worst case scenario I'm sick until we get home. Just need to stay away from eggs…."_

_Introducing themselves to the sheriff, moving to have the counter cover and protect her stomach…._

_How she adjusted her seatbelt to sit differently over her stomach although there was no reason too…_

_Her decline for dinner tonight and the recent declines to the bar for a few drinks…_

His eyes widen as his thoughts snap him back to reality before he settles down onto the floor with her. There was only one explanation."Morning sickness." She stares at him silently before nodding her head yes. "How long?"

"Not sure, but best guess says 9 ½ to 10 weeks. Tony, I-"

"It's ok Bella. You and McGoo would have said so when you were ready." Bella gives him a warm, appreciative smile as he opens his arms for her. She manages to crawl towards him as he holds her smaller frame against his; if she was going to be in here for some time she may as well be comfortable.

"We haven't even told Gibbs yet," Bella admits, hanging her head, willing her emotions to stay in check.

Tony's eyes widen in shock, "Wha-why?"

Bella shakes her head and leans her head on his chest, "It's complicated."

"Bella, I know that I'm not Ziva, or Callen, but I like to think of myself as a friend of yours," Tony says, "and as your friend, I'd like to be able to someone you can lean on and talk to when things get hard."

"Thank you Tony," she answers wholeheartedly, the warmth helping ease her nausea. It wasn't long before she fell into an uneasy sleep, the two of them sitting together on the bathroom floor.

The drive home was a long and tedious one; the snow was high so driving slow was the only way they could get home which naturally delayed them another three and a half hours. Out of the two, Tony managed to wrangle the keys from Bella before they left insisting that a tired driver was not good in the weather and that since he was better rested then her, he would be the better choice. No point in risking the unborn child if Bella did fall asleep. Needless to say, she was out cold before they were an hour from the town.

He couldn't help but glance at his sleeping co-worker every now and again knowing that Bella trusted him enough with the truth. Now knowing she was pregnant, the small signs he should have noticed were beyond obvious. Her switch of coffee, no meat, the small looks, her occasional brush of her stomach when she thought no one was looking Tim's extra protectiveness….his extra protectiveness now too. He would make sure to take extra precautions whenever Bella was out on the field, he would never be able to handle the fact that if something happened to her or the baby and he could have prevented it but didn't.

Tim and Bella had only known each other a small amount of time it seemed and yet they were already married and now a baby on the way. If he had manned up a long time ago to Ziva, would they be where Tim and Bella are; happily married with an expanding family?

It didn't seem that long ago that Bella came walking into NCIS and all of their lives, becoming the little sister that he never had. Tony smiles to himself as Bella shifts and mumbles something in her sleep, her hand now on her belly and the other across her face. A few more hours and then they'd be home.


	20. Palmer to the rescue!

Autopsy is cold, dark and for once devoid of any person including Ducky and Palmer which meant it was the perfect place for Bella to be- sitting at Ducky's desk with a jar of pickles, peanut butter and oreo cookies. Yes, not exactly the healthiest for a pregnant woman to be eating but Ziva had all but removed all junk food from their home, Bella's desk, and even Bella's pack. If she didn't get some sort of sugary junk food she was going to snap and kill someone (more than likely Tony since he was always eating those blasted candy bars!)

Moaning contently as she bites into another peanut butter covered cookie, she could not be happier then this moment right here. Reaching for the spoon and another cookie, she freezes as the lights to Autopsy flip on and a startled squeak comes from the person intruding on her snack time. The startled "bella" informs her that her intruder is Palmer.

"Jimmy," she squeaks shocked before looking at her array of foods and over to the speechless man. "I uh-just having a snack break."

"I can see that," he answers cautiously as he has never caught any of the agents off guard, especially her. "What are you doing down in Autopsy? Doctor Mallard will be furious if he finds out you've been eating down here." He moves into Autopsy dropping off his things, not giving her a moment to answer. "Besides, I didn't think that you liked pickles or peanut butter. I could have sworn that Doctor Mallard mentioned that when you made deviled eggs on Easter."

"Some things change?" She offers meekly, not really sure what else she can say without giving herself away or coming up with something totally off the wall.

His chuckle fills the autopsy room, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were-" His eyes flicker to her embarrassed face, "pregnant. Oh my, you are aren't you?"

"shhhh," she whispers swatting her hands in the air to get him to quiet down as she looks around. "Not very many people know yet." He moves over towards her as she stands; Jimmy pulls her into a warm embrace, which is a bit odd for him to show such an emotion to an agent but she lets it go.

He pulls away only slightly, his hands are still on her shoulder and hip as they start talking and that is exactly how they are found a few minutes later as Ducky walks into the Autopsy Room. Confused, he removes his coat and looks at the two surprised NCIS members. "Honestly Mr. Palmer, how many times have I told you not to eat down here? Please clean that stuff up immediately."

Bella opens her mouth to interject, as Palmer cuts her off with a smile and a wink. "Sorry, Dr. Mallard."

-NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS— NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS— NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—

(With Tony and Ziva)

"You have been acting racconish since you and Bella got back from that trip, Tony."

"The term is squirrel-ish Ziva," Tony corrects casting a quick look at his other half before resuming the filing he was working on, "and I have no idea what you are talking about."

Leaning against the desk she watches Tony, judging his body language looking for anything that would tell her otherwise. He was definitely not telling the truth. "Indeed."

-Bella—Tim—Bella—Tim-

Bella groans and stretches at her desk, the day already wearing on her and it was only 1:30 in the afternoon. "Am I the only one who thinks this day is droning on?"

"You feeling alright," Gibbs questions as his gaze turns towards his niece. It was unusual for her to be feeling so sluggish.

She shrugs lightly before dropping her pen to her desk-clearly not wanting to work or do anything for that matter. "Yea. I haven't been feeling well. Must be because of the p-"

Tony catches the tail end of the conversation before his brain kicks into overdrive. _Oh no, she is going to just say 'pregnancy' right out. Say something. Anything. _"Pecan pie!" Tony yells randomly from his desk catching the curious and confused looks from his teammates.

A few seconds pass before Bella looks back over to Gibbs. "Pancakes I had for breakfast today. Must have been some bad milk or something."

Gibbs normally blank-less face offers a bit of confusion and almost as if he was deep in thought at her comment. "How can you go wrong with pancakes? Did Tim cook them?"

"Hey!" Tim cries out at the crack with a defeated look on his face. He could cook just fine, it wasn't his fault that the last time he attempted to cook something he hadn't stopped to make sure it _could_ go in the microwave.

Bella can't help but laugh and shake her head no. "No, and his cooking is just fine."

~Later that day~

"Oh Tim," Bella calls out as he gets close to the elevator causing him to turn towards her. "I was thinking after work we need to go to the store. We need to pick up some ba-"

Once again thinking Bella is going to just yell out a pregnancy term (this one being 'baby' related) takes matters into his own hands. "Badunka-dunks."

"Bandaids." Bella stares at Tony with a deeply confused look on her face. She had no idea where the random bursts of words were coming from and it frightened her. Did someone make a bad attempt of a Tony clone? Gah, no movies Bella! "What is the matter with you today Tony?"

"Nothing. Just want to be part of the conversation." The elevator dings as the doors slide open, "Oh look at that. Elevators here. Let's go Timmy!" Tony all but yanks her poor husband into the elevators, wanting to desperately get as far away from the questioning looks as he can.

Bella stares as the two enter the elevator and waits for the doors to close. Tony's behavior today ws well…more crazy then it was 'Tony.' "You know, I think he's finally lost it."

Ziva passes by unfazed by what just happened, slipping back behind her desk. "I thought that a long time ago."

-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS- NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS— NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—

Pinning her male counterpart against the side of the staircase wall, her deep brown eyes are formed in a confused glare. "Tony, what is going on? What the heck are badunka dunks?"

Tony squirms under the direct glare of Ziva, who wouldn't, trying to think of something to tell her without revealing Bella's secret to her. "It's nothing Ziva. I was just trying to be funny."

"Tony, you better tell me the truth. Did something happen on the trip?" Tony's lack of response tells her that she is on the right track. "What did you do?"

"Nothing I swear!"

Ziva studies his face, her brain trying to process the latest developments. He _has_ been acting off since their trip despite Tony's denying it at every turn especially when Bella was around. Bella! Her eyes widen as she stares at Tony. "She told you?" She asks quietly so not to be overheard.

"Yes." A sigh barely escapes his lips when he realizes Ziva already knows. Then it clicks, Ziva _already_ knows, as in she knew before he did! "Wait, you knew?"

Ziva smacks him upside the head for such a dumb question, he knows that she and Bella are best friends, "Of course I knew. I, along with McGee, have known for several weeks."

Rubbing his head, he looks down at Ziva shocked she not only managed to keep something like that from him but doing it so well. "Wait weeks? And you didn't tell me? Or hint to me?"

"I promised I would not. It was not my place to tell. I believe Bella was being careful, not to jinx it if you know what I mean."

"Makes sense," Tony replies though more to himself then for Ziva. A soft smile appears as he thinks about the news again. Bella would be having a baby in about 6-7 months. "Crazy huh?"

"I do not think that having a baby is crazy Tony," Ziva snaps quickly defending her friend. Bella had been freaked out enough when she learned; Tony would just make it worse.

"Not that, the fact that our little McGeek and Bella are expecting a, well expecting," Tony offers quietly as an office worker walks by ignoring the two agents who were tucked in the corner.

-NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS- NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS— NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS

"Are you sure that you want to tell him tonight honey?" Tim calls out as he watches her from where he is sitting on the bed.

"I'm positive. It's his birthday Tim and he'll be excited." Bella replies as she puts in an earring.

Tim raises an eyebrow, as he looks over at her like she is crazy getting up moving towards the bathroom, leaning against the frame watching her. "This is Gibbs we're talking about Bells. He may be happy for you but he may kill me where I stand."

Looking to the doorway where he now stood she laughs, "Don't you think you're over-reacting just a little Tim?"

"There is no over-reacting when it comes to your uncle, Bella. You should know that."

Rolling her eyes, she moves past him as he lifts his hand to block the doorway; his palm is facing towards her. Smiling at the gentle contact of his palm on her stomach, she lays her hand on top of his. Turning to look at him, "Can I help you Mr. McGee," she teases.

"Not at all," He closes the distance giving her a soft, slow, gentle kiss. "I just wanted to say how amazing my wife and child look tonight." Seeing her eyes fill with happiness, he smiles as the cell alarm goes off, "Ducky's waiting Bells. You ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

-NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS- NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—

Sitting around at the table, they all start laughing and smiling. Bella raises her glass, "Another year goes by and you're still the feistiest person that I know, happy birthday Uncle Jay."

Gibbs notices that Bella doesn't take a drink but decides not to say anything. The rest of the dinner guests don't notice and conversations and laughter shortly follows as stories are told. Dinner is winding down but no one moves from the table, content with where they are. Ducky glances at Bella's drink, "Bella my dear you haven't even touched your glass. Is everything all right?"

All eyes flicker to Bella and she squirms in her chair. Seeing McGee's right hand reach for her lap, Gibbs stares at his niece waiting somewhat patiently for her answer.

"Well, I had been hoping to wait until later but-" Her eyes flicker to Gibbs, holding his gaze, "I'm pregnant."

Smiling at the congratulations and cheers, Bella's eyes meet Gibbs' seeing the look in his eyes, as he remains silent. Feeling the happiness drain away, Bella gives a few fake smiles, leaning back silent in her chair letting the conversation carry on. After about ten minutes, she lays her napkin on the table, "Excuse me boys. I'm just going to get some fresh air."

After a few minutes, Gibbs throws down his napkin. "Be right back Duck." Heading towards the front he catches a glimpse of her through the living room windows. Stepping outside, her back was to him as he heard her sniff. "Bells."

Hearing her uncle, she looks over at him fighting to gain her composure. "Yes?"

Hundreds of questions flooding his mind, Gibbs debates what to say then decides to simply cut to the chase. "Bells, how could you let this happen?" A look of shock and anger flickers across her face. "You know what I mean. You've been married less than six months. Don't you think it's a bit soon to have a baby?"

She stares at him like he's grown a second head, "And what would you like me to do? Tell my uterus, 'oh, sorry. Can you take it back until later?' It doesn't work that way."

Exhaling, he goes for the one non-loaded question he could think of, "How long? How far along are you?"

Bella bites her lip, looking away from him towards the yard._ Oh, this is not going to be pretty._ A soft sigh is released before she turns to look at him again. "From what we figure about ten weeks. Docs haven't confirmed it yet." Seeing his brain at work, she braces herself as she sees his eyes cloud over in anger, the fact she hadn't told him sooner and the obvious time frame and Italy. "Just because I'm ten weeks along does not mean-." Bella tries to reason even though she has a good feeling that it did.

"Tell me then. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you couldn't possibly have gotten pregnant over there. That you actually followed the sleeping arrangements I gave." Glaring at him, she remains silent but her demeanor tells him everything. "Bella-" he growls lowly.

"Jethro, I do believe that is enough." Ducky's voice cutting him off immediately coming just to the side of the two who hadn't even heard the door open or his footsteps down the stairs.

"Duck-" Gibbs begins to protest.

Crossing his arms as if to say 'enough', Ducky doesn't falter at Jethro's attempt to fight him on ending the attack on the poor girl."I said enough Jethro. There will be no fighting tonight, especially between the two of you. It's is your birthday. We don't we go back inside and celebrate like normal people?"

Casting Bella one last heated look, Jethro sulks back into the house. Sighing, Ducky moves towards Bella, "He will come around my dear. He is just a bit shocked I suppose. Why don't you and Timothy call it an early evening? I'll say that you were feeling a bit sick. They'll understand."

"Thanks Ducky." She whispers softly, not even trusting herself to say so little without her voice faltering.

"Anything for you my dear. Why don't you wait by the car, I'll send him out." Seeing her nod, he heads back into his house. Seeing Tim talking to Tony, he interjects leading the young man away from the others. "I broke up an argument outside between Jethro and Bella, the poor girl. She's rather upset." Tim's gaze flickers to the windows in the living room as if he could possibly see his wife from where he stood. "I think it would be best if she went home to rest. Increased stressed levels can be fatal to the fetus. Your coats are already by the front door."

"Thank you Ducky, but what about everyone else?" Personally, he didn't care more or less what the others thought as Ziva would more or less keep the questions at bay but being the gentleman he was he couldn't help it.

"I will simply let the others know she was feeling ill." The grateful smile on Tim's face was enough to know he is doing the right thing in sending them home. He had a hunch there had been something up their sleeves but he hadn't reasoned it would have been this. "Oh, and congratulations Timothy. I know the two of you will make wonderful parents."

-NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS

_**Hope everyone likes the newest chapter and I apologize. The story wasn't abandoned, just a fierce writers block and a lot of problems have plagued me in 2012. Good news, I have one more semester and I graduate with my BSW in May. Thanks to everyone who has recently reviewed and favorite the story and other stories. Means a lot guys. I would be nowhere without you!**_

_**V.**_


End file.
